Potter Twins 4 Goblet of Fire
by Plato
Summary: The fourth story in my Potter Twins series. The start of their fourth year and it won't be the quiet year Harry and Buffy had hoped for.
1. Getting a new wand

Here we go again with the next rendition of the Potter Twins story. Sorry it took me so long but I had to drag my muse away kicking and screaming from online gaming.

I'm writing this as I go so please be patient if the update may take a bit, I promise you that I will finish this story.

**Read the other 3 stories first before reading this one.**

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy and only borrowing for the purpose of entertainment. I have no money so please don't sue me.

* * *

Buffy was up in her room sitting at her desk finishing a letter to Cedric. They had only been out of school a week and she already missed him. She was hoping that he would be able to come next week for a visit. Putting the letter in an envelope, she quickly addressed it and gave it to Cinnamon. Cinnamon hooted excitedly when Buffy told him to take the letter to Cedric. She took him over to the window and he flew out. Buffy watched him go until she could no longer see him.

"Buffy?" Remus's voice called up to her from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you going with us to Diagon Alley or are you going to stay here with the Rupert and Joyce?"

"I'm coming. I'll be down in a minute." Buffy called to him.

They were going to Diagon Alley today so that Sirius could get a new wand. She and Harry had wanted to go just to spend time with Remus and Sirius. Grabbing her wand she hurried out of her room and down the stairs to where Remus, Sirius, and Harry were waiting by the fireplace.

"I'll go first followed by Harry, Buffy, and then Sirius."

They all nodded as Remus took a hand full of Floo powder. He stepped in to the fireplace and called out Diagon Alley.Harry and Buffy's floo ride had gone much smoother than it had their second year with the Weasleys. Once they had all come through the Floo they headed for Gringotts to get money from Sirius vault. No matter how many times she went into Gringotts the goblins that ran the place made her skin crawl. She stood by Harry and watched as Sirius stepped up to the counter.

"Do you have your key?" The goblin asked impatiently.

"Right here." Sirius said as he dug into his pocket.

"Which vault will we be going to?"

"Vault 459."

"Follow me."

"I'll wait for you lot up here. I like to avoid that ride whenever possible."

"Remus has a bit of a weak stomach when it comes to this." Sirius laughed as he, Harry, and Buffy followed the Goblin.

* * *

They all got on to the cart and Buffy found that it was roomier when there wasn't a giant on the back of it. The cart began to move once they were settled starting off slow and speeding up quickly. The ride to Sirius's vault was longer than the one to theirs. Both Harry and Buffy were enjoying the ride but it got Buffy to thinking.

"_Thinking about the first time we rode on this."_ Harry stated through their link.

"_Yeah, I was thinking how much more fore this ride is this time without having the ache of that cast being rattled around. I was casting my thoughts again wasn't I?"_

"_You were but I was thinking about it too and how things are so much better now."_

"_Yeah they are."_ Buffy told with a happy sigh.

When the cart finally stopped at Sirius's vault they all watched as the goblin inserted the key and opened the vault. Harry and Buffy's eyes went wide at seeing that his vault had more money than the two of theirs combined. Sirius saw their looks and laughed.

"I'm the only member of my family left. We each had a vault and when my parents and brother died all their money became mine, and it's been building interest for twelve years. This one is actually my vault and I have three others."

Harry and Buffy watched as Sirius filled the bag he brought to the top which Buffy thought was way more than he would need for a wand.

"Are you planning on buying something else? That's a lot for just a wand." Buffy asked.

"Well I thought since we were here I might do a little shopping and get some clothes that actually fit. I've lost quite a bit of weight being in Azkaban."

Harry and Buffy nodded in understanding. Now that Sirius had the bag filled they left out and returned to the cart. The goblin closed the vault and they got back on the cart. He handed Sirius the key before starting the cart again.

* * *

When they arrived back to the top they walked out and began looking for Remus. It was Buffy's loud squeal that made them and half the bank turn and watch as Buffy ran toward where Remus was standing with Cedric Diggory. With open arms Cedric Diggory caught her as she practically threw herself at him. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest breathing in his scent.

"Missed me I see."

"I did. What are you doing here?" Buffy said looking up at him but still holding on to him.

"The Professor here came to my house a few minutes ago to see if I would like to spend the day with you at Diagon Alley. I couldn't pass up the chance to spend the day with you."

"I'm glad you came. I missed you. Thank you Remus." Buffy said as she let go of Cedric to hug Remus.

"You're welcome Buffy." Remus said giving her a smile.

"Cedric, it's good to see you." Harry said as he and Sirius approached at a slower speed than Buffy.

"You too Harry."

Cedric and Harry shook hands and then Cedric turned and greeted Sirius also shaking his hand. With the greetings out the way they left out of Gringotts.

* * *

Once they had left Gringotts they had all headed for Ollivander's Mr. Ollivander had a tough time finding the right wand for Sirius. Buffy was sure that Mr. Ollivander had tried over fifty different wands with a variety of combinations that either contained maple or a dragons heartstring, which was what Sirius's first wand was made of. None of them had worked. Sirius had destroyed more than half the shop twice. Mr. Ollivander had been looking a bit exasperated. He had now moved on to other woods and cores. It had been another ten wands before they found the one that enveloped Sirius in golden light. The wand was a twelve inch oak with the hair of a unicorn. Now they were at one of the clothing stores where Sirius was picking out new clothes. Harry and Remus were helping Sirius while Buffy and Cedric were walking around the store looking at what else the store had to offer. At the moment they were looking in the dress robe section.

"Does Hogwarts ever have balls?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. There hasn't been one since I have been there." Cedric told her.

"I would love to have one. How do I look?" Buffy asked holding up a blue dress.

"Beautiful, but in all fairness I think you look beautiful in anything you wear."

"You say the sweetest things to me. Pick something out that you would wear if we were going to the ball."

"Okay." Cedric said as he began looking over the male dress items. He soon had a nice dress shirt and pants with a black dress robe.

"I like that especially the cape. It makes you look striking."

"It's not a cape. It's a dress robe but I guess it does look a little like a cape. Maybe you can talk the headmaster into having one for Christmas."

"Maybe I'll write him when I get home."

"Buffy? Cedric?" Remus called out.

"Over in the formal section." Buffy called out.

"There you are. Sirius is paying for his clothes now and Harry suggested going over to the Quidditch store."

"Great. Remus, has Hogwarts ever had a ball?" Buffy asked.

"It has. They usually happen when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools visit Hogwarts or sometimes if morale is low they'll have a dance in hopes of bringing everyone's spirit up. Why do you ask?"

"Cedric and I were just looking at the formal wear and thought it might be nice to have a dance. What do you think of this dress?"

Buffy asked grabbing the dress she had held up for Cedric before.

"I think you would look very nice. Reminds me of the dress Lily wore to the Yule Tide ball. Remember Remus." Sirius said as he and Harry joined the others.

"I do. James couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was really quite funny. James kept bumping into everyone because his eyes never left your mom."

"It sounds like he really loved her." Cedric spoke.

"He did." Remus told him.

"Hey I thought we were headed to the Quidditch store?" Sirius said breaking up somber mood.

"We are." Buffy said as she put the dress back where she got it from. Sirius and Harry had already started toward the exit. Remus, Buffy, and Cedric ran to catch up.

* * *

They had all entered the Quidditch store to see that it was filled to the brim with Ireland and Bulgaria team products for the Quidditch World cup. The owner of the store greeted them with a hello and asked them if there was anything he could help them with. Remus told him they were just looking. They were all talking about the Quidditch World cup when Buffy noticed that several of the patrons were staring at them.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Buffy asked Harry and Cedric in a low voice. "I thought we were done with this "It's the Potter Twins thing."

"I don't think it's us." Harry told her in the same low tone.

"Harry's right. I think it has more to do with who we're with." Cedric suggested.

"You mean Sirius?" Buffy asked and Cedric nodded. "Why don't we find out for sure?"

Buffy walked toward the closest person.

"Excuse me, didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare. Now my question is are you staring at us because we're the Potter twins, or are you staring because we're the Potter twin and we are in here with Sirius Black, a man who spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit?"

The woman broke her stare and looked at Buffy who was standing there with her hands on her hips. The woman began to sputter not really sure what to say.

"Come on speak up. Which one is it? What about the rest of you? Anyone else want to tell me what the staring is about?" Buffy asked the remaining people in the store.

No one said anything and there were a few that even had the decency to look down and embarrassed. The woman in front of Buffy grumbled something Buffy couldn't understand before turning and leaving the store. Buffy looked around the store to see that as soon as she looked up the remaining people who were staring went back to their shopping. Buffy went back to where the others were at watching.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side. You can be quite intimidating." Cedric said grinning madly as he kissed her cheek.

"That was fun. She looked like the cat that got caught eating the canary. I hope she didn't leave because of something I said." Buffy said with a laugh.

"I don't know what to say but there is no doubt that you are a Potter. That was so much like Lily, always standing up for someone, with just a touch of James's sense of humor. Thank you."

"It was nothing. You've been cleared of all charges and they're all looking at you like you're about to kill everyone in here."

"Well if we're done looking around here how about we go Florean Fortescue for ice cream to celebrate. My treat." Sirius told them.

Harry, Buffy and Cedric all nodded and they soon left the store headed to get ice cream. The ice cream shop was vacant and they were all glad that they weren't going to have a repeat scene. They each got a huge sundae. Cedric, Buffy, and Harry sat at one table while Remus and Sirius sat at the table next to stomach's full of ice cream they had all decided to head home. Cedric had stayed at the house for several more hours before he used the floo to return home.

* * *

That night after dinner everyone but Buffy was down in the parlor. Rupert and Joyce were reading. Sirius was playing Wizard Chess with Harry and Remus was watching. Buffy had gone up to her room and had told them she would be down in a bit. After an hour had passed with no sign of Buffy, Remus decided to go up to her room and see what she was doing. He climbed the stairs and as soon as he got to the top his ears picked up the faint sound of music. He followed the sound and was right that it was coming out of Buffy's room. Knocking on the door Remus waited for Buffy to say come in. He heard her turn off the music before saying come in. When he opened the door she was sitting on her bed with a book.

"I thought you said you would be down soon. You've been up here for over an hour. Care to share what has you so occupied?"

"At first I wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore about having a ball this year. Then I went to the library to get a book to read but I found this one and came up here to try some of it."

Remus looked at the book to see that it was a book on dancing and he smiled.

"Was this why I heard music when I came up the stairs?" Buffy nodded yes.

"I don't know how to dance and I don't want to look like a fool when I'm dancing with Cedric. Can you teach me how to dance?"

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer. I usually sat in the chairs and watched others dance."

"Your date didn't mind?"

"Not after the tenth time I stepped on her toes. She was ready to sit after that." Buffy giggled.

"I bet. Do you think Rupert knows how to dance? Or what about Sirius? Can he dance?"

"Sirius is worse than me. His idea of dancing is making it up as he goes along. Remember Ron's spider on roller skates? That's how Sirius looks when he dances." At that Buffy began to laugh at the image that brought up. "James and Lily were very good dancer. They were both very graceful. As for whether Rupert can dance why don't you ask him?"

"I will tomorrow. I missed enough of family time. Come on want to play me in snaps?"

"Sure sounds fun."

"Let me get a deck."

Buffy pointed her finger at the deck on her dresser and concentrated. Soon the deck lifted into the air and came toward them.

"You're getting very good at that." Remus said once she had hold of the deck.

"Professor McGonagall told me she was going to test me as soon as school started up to see if I had been practicing. I want to make sure I pass."

"I have all the confidence in the world in you. Just remember to take time and have fun."

"I will." Buffy said hugging him as they walked down the hall to go to the parlor.

* * *

That's the first part I hope you like it.

**Please review**.


	2. The Letters

Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Those reviews mean the world to me and really help me write.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Buffy were outside with Hedwig. Buffy was beginning to worry about Cinnamon. He had taken a letter to Dumbledore last night and had not returned.

"I'm sure he's all right Buffy. Dumbledore probably kept him over. Cinnamon was probably tired after flying to Cedric's and coming back and then flying to Hogwarts. I'm sure he's on his way back."

"You're probably right, and he probably stopped to feed." Buffy said as she lay with her back on the grass looking up at the blue sky.

Harry had lain back as well placing Hedwig on the ground beside him. Neither one of them spoke just enjoying the warm sun. A few minutes later Hedwig began to hoot before flapping her wings and taking flight. Harry and Buffy sat up and watched to see where Hedwig flew. Seconds later they caught sight of what had Hedwig so happy. Buffy and Harry watched as Hedwig flew towards them with Cinnamon. Both Harry and Buffy stood up and put their arms out for the owls to land on them. When Cinnamon landed on Buffy's arm, she petted him and cooed over him.

"I was worried about you. Did you have any problems?"

Cinnamon shook his head no and held up his foot that still held the letter he clutched. Buffy took the letter from him and carefully opened it.

_Miss Potter_

_Your timing is impeccable as I was just discussing having a ball with Professor McGonagall when your owl arrived. We are still deciding and students will know before school resumes. I hope you weren't worried about your owl. Professor McGonagall and I were not at Hogwarts and I'm afraid he was quite tired by the time he found us that I thought he should stay and rest the night before travelling back. I hope you and your brother are enjoying your summer._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"He and Professor McGonagall were already discussing having a dance and they will let students know before the school year begins. He also said that he kept Cinnamon with him since he had to travel such a long way because he and McGonagall were not at Hogwarts."

"See I told you not to worry." Harry said smiling.

"You did. Come on let's go back to the house. Lunch should just about be ready."

"I hope so."

* * *

Harry and Buffy walked back toward the house to see Sirius and Remus were standing just outside the front door.

"I see Cinnamon has returned. Did the Dumbledore approve the dance?" Remus asked.

"He wrote back saying that he and McGonagall had already been discussing the idea and would let the students know before school starts."

Before anyone else could say anything several owls flew toward the group. Buffy recognized one owl as the one Willow had gotten for Christmas. That owl dropped a letter to Buffy. Another owl that Buffy didn't know dropped a second letter to her. The last two owls dropped a letter to Harry and the day's paper to Remus.

"Let's get inside Joyce sent us out to get you for lunch." Sirius told them.

Harry and both nodded and followed the two in to the house. As Buffy walked she began to open her second letter. She pulled the letter out and instantly recognized the writing as Oz's handwriting. Buffy stopped where she was and began reading the letter.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. I've really missed talking and spending time with you and I still love you. I know that when I left I really hurt you and that is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I will be in London in two weeks and I hope that you will allow me to see you so that I can apologize in person. There is so much I want to say and I can't express it all in this letter. You know that I have never been much of a talker but I really want to talk with you. Please write me back if nothing else than to tell me to bugger off._

_Oz_

"Buffy are you all right? What's wrong?" Harry asked having realized his sister was no longer walking with them.

"This letter is from Oz. Here read it." Buffy handed him the letter to let him read it. "I'm not hungry anymore. Tell them I'm going up to my room and think and I like to be left alone."

Harry nodded and watched as Buffy dashed for the stairs taking them two by two to get to her room faster.

Harry walked into the dining area reading Buffy's note. When he had finished he saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Harry, honey, where's your sister?" Joyce asked.

"Buffy said she not hungry anymore and she needs to think in her room."

"Why? What's wrong? She was fine a minute a go." Remus asked and Harry could tell he was very concerned about what was wrong with Buffy.

"One of the letters she got today was from Oz. She let me read it and it say that he still loves her, and that he wants to see her. Says he going to be in London in two weeks and he wants to talk to Buffy then, and tell how truly sorry he is for hurting her the way he did by breaking up with her and leaving. Here read it." Harry said giving the note to Remus. Joyce and Sirius stood behind him reading over his shoulder.

"Harry, can you sense how she is feeling?" Remus asked.

"Yes, she's not even trying to keep what she's feeling hidden. She's angry, sad, and confused over everything that happened with Oz. She has a few unresolved issues that she needs to work out."

"Maybe I should go up and talk to her." Remus said.

"Let me. I think Buffy will find it easier to talk about to another woman." Joyce said and Remus and the others agreed.

Joyce grabbed a plate and put some of the sandwiches and chips on it, and she grabbed a saucer and teacup and poured some tea in it. She took out her wand, waved it, and soon a try appeared for her to carry the food up.

* * *

Buffy was lying on her back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Oz's note had brought up some feelings that she thought she had dealt with already, but obviously she hadn't. She was mad at Oz for leaving her like he did yet she understood why he felt the need to leave. It was the same reason Remus wasn't returning as a teacher. Even wizards get spooked over things that are different. A knock on her door brought Buffy out of her brooding thoughts. By the sound of the knock Buffy knew that it was Joyce on the other side of the door.

"Come in."

"I brought you up some lunch. I know you told Harry you weren't hungry but you should eat."

"I guess." Buffy said sitting up.

Joyce came from where she was standing in the doorway, and sat beside her. Buffy took the tray from her looking over what was on it. She picked up the sandwich but just couldn't bring herself to eat.

"I'm just not hungry. Maybe I'll feel like eating little later."

"Do you want to talk about?" Joyce asked taking the tray and setting it on the desk.

"No…yes…I don't know. I thought I had worked through all of this, but I have all these different feeling running through me. I'm mad at him for breaking up with me and leaving while I was still in a hospital bed. Yet I'm not upset over why he left. I wish he would have stayed but I understand why he didn't."

"Harry let us read the letter. How do you feel about Oz saying he loves you? If he came back to Hogwarts would you break up with Cedric to be Oz's girlfriend again?"

"No, Oz is a part of the past and I wouldn't give up Cedric for anything. When I was with Oz It was nice but it didn't feel like it does with Cedric. Cedric and I talk, or he'll do something for me just because he felt like it. Oz was quiet and listens. Oz had nice eyes but Cedric has eyes that I find myself getting lost in. No Oz is just going to have to get over what he feels. I'm Cedric's girl, and Cedric is my guy."

"So what are you going to about the rest of this letter? Are you going to let him come and talk to you or are you going to tell him to bugger off?" Joyce asked with a laugh.

"I'll write him and tell him about Cedric and I being together so that he'll know that he can't be in my life that. I'll tell him that we can still be friends and write to each other, and let him know that I'm not ready to see him that soon but I will let him know when I am."

"Sounds like you've got it all settled. Think you could eat your lunch now?"

"I think I could. Talking about it really helped. I feel better now."

"That's good. Do you want eat up here or come downstairs?"

"Can I eat up here? I want to get started on the letter to Oz and then I want to write one to Cedric."

"Sure, just don't spend all day up here."

"I won't. Joyce…thank you for coming up here and talking to me."

* * *

Several hours later, Buffy came down stairs after finishing her letters. She followed the sound of laughter to find that everyone was outside. She stood at the door and just watched as Sirius was trying to teach Harry some kind of magical trick and they were using Remus as the target. Harry must have sensed her because he looked and waved her out.

"Did you finish writing your letters?" Joyce asked her.

"I even got to read Willow's. She wanted to know if would be all right if she brought Faith when she comes to visit."

"I think that would be nice. I'm sure Faith could do with a bit of a rest. When you write Willow have her ask Mr. Wyndam-Pryce if he would like to come along." Remus told her.

"I will. What is everyone doing out here?"

"We didn't want to disturb you so we thought it would be better if we came outside since it such a lovely day." Rupert said from where he sat.

"That was really nice. Thank you. Harry would it be all right if I borrowed Hedwig to send the letter to Oz? I want to give Cinnamon a day to rest before I send her to deliver this letter to Cedric and then the one I'm going to write to Willow."

"Sure. I'll go get her."

"Thanks." Buffy said as Harry passed by. "Rupert, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Buffy, what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

"I've been known to cut a few rugs in my time." Buffy looked as if to say what cutting a rug had to do with dancing. "That means yes. Why?"

"The Headmaster is considering having a dance and I don't know how to dancing and I was hoping you could teach me."

"I would be honored. Do you want to start now or wait until after dinner?"

"After dinner would be fine."

Rupert nodded just as Harry came back with Hedwig. Buffy took the envelope addressed to Oz and gave it Hedwig.

"Take this to Oz for me."

Hedwig nodded and clutched the letter with her talons. Harry lifted his arm and Hedwig took off. Everyone watched until they could no longer see her.

* * *

Another chapter done. Next chapter will bring the visit of Willow and Faith.

**Please review.**


	3. Willow and Faith

**Sorry about the long wait but this chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed your reviews were great.**

**

* * *

**

The mail had just arrived and she had gotten a letter from Cedric. She really wanted to see what he thought about Oz writing her. She sat on the couch and carefully opened the envelope. When she pulled the letter out a second piece of paper fell out. Buffy smiled knowing that Cedric had included a drawing. She picked up the second piece of paper and unfolded it. The drawing was a group picture of them at Gringotts. Though everyone was in the picture the main focus was of Buffy and the surprise look on her face and the smile on Cedric's face. Buffy put the picture on her lap and unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Buffy,_

_When I read that Oz had written you proclaiming his love I admit that I felt a bit of jealousy, but as I read on it was replaced with two different emotions. One was anger for the way that he hurt you, and for thinking that saying sorry was going to make it all better, but even that didn't last long as the second emotion took over. It was love. I read your letter three times and each time I could feel the love coming through your words more and more. You've stolen my heart and I'm glad that I still have yours. I can't wait to meet Willow and would be glad to come over that day. I can't wait for school to start again so that I can see you every day. I miss you terribly and I hope you liked the picture. See you soon._

_Love_

_Cedric_

Buffy sighed contentedly and had a warm smile on her face. She was glad that Cedric understood and liked her as much as she liked him.

"I'm guessing your letter from Cedric was good?" Harry asked coming to sit on the couch next to his sister.

"It was, but I'm guessing you already knew that. You're feeling it aren't you?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"I am, but that's okay. I like knowing you're happy. It's much nicer than when you were sad or scared from living with the Dursleys."

"It is. I don't miss them a bit."

"Neither do I. It nice not having to worry about whether we're going to do something that deserved a beating, or not wondering about whether we're going to be fed or not. We may not have a normal family but I think normal is highly overrated and I like the family we have."

"Me too." Buffy said smiling. "I never told you this but if Hagrid hadn't come and gotten us when he did I was going get what little we had and runaway because I figured nothing could be as bad as living with the Dursleys."

"I would have gone and I was thinking the same thing as well especially after we spent all that time locked in the closet."

"That didn't bother me so much since it meant we saw less of their ugly faces. The abuse was the straw that broke the camel's back. I would have packed what little we owned and taken off the day after he broke my arm if he hadn't packed us up and put us in the car."

"I wish we could have. It would have saved you from taking that beating that almost killed you."

"I know, but that's the past, and we don't have to worry about them anymore." Buffy said with a happy sigh.

"When are Willow and Faith coming?"

"Next Friday. I was going to ask you if you were going to invite Ron and Hermione over that day."

"I'm sure Ron will like that. Remember how he acted when Faith came to the school last year? Every time Faith was near he tuned the world out and did nothing but stare at her. Then when she finally spoke to him he looked like a fish out of water." Harry did his impression of Ron and Buffy cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked as he, Remus, Rupert, and Joyce entered. Joyce was carrying the tea kettle and cups on a tray while Remus carried in a tray with some cookies, fruit, crackers, and cheese.

"Buffy and I were just talking about Ron and the crush he has on Faith. Would it be all right if he and Hermione come over when Faith and Willow are here?

"It's fine by me as long as your sister doesn't mind. She's the one who planned this?" Joyce said looking to Remus and Rupert to see if they agreed with her. They both nodded.

"It's okay with me. I actually suggested it." Buffy told them as she reached for a cookie.

"Then it's fine with us." Rupert told her. The group talked and laughed while they drank their afternoon tea and ate their afternoon snack.

* * *

It was Friday morning around ten and the house was already buzzing with teenagers. Cedric had been the first to arrive wanting to spend a few quiet minutes with Buffy. That had been at nine. Thirty minutes later Hermione arrived, and fifteen minutes after that came Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. When the twins found out that the slayer was coming they came along with Ron and Ginny didn't want to be left out. So everyone was in the living room waiting for the arrival of Willow, Faith and Wesley who said they would be there at eleven. At one minute to eleven the fire place lit up in an array of green fire. The first one through had been Willow followed by Faith and Wesley.

"That was much better than travelling by portkey. This didn't make me feel nearly as sick." Willow stated.

"I agree though the train ride was nice. How's it hanging B?" Having sent letters to both Willow and Faith Buffy was used to Faith's American slang.

"I'm good and happy you all came. Let me run through introductions. Willow, Faith, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, meet Ron Weasley, his two older brothers Fred and George, and their sister Ginny."

"If we didn't know you were American…" Fred started.

"I swear she was a Weasley." George finished as they talked about Willow's red hair.

"How do you tell which one's Fred and which one's George?" Willow asked.

"They're interchangeable really. They try to fool people all the time by calling themselves by the other's name. I say pick one and hope you get lucky."

"Fair Maiden, you wound us with your words." Fred said.

"Yes Fair Maiden, you should be ashamed not being able to tell your knights apart." Buffy just groaned.

"There's really no point in me telling you not to call that is there because you're going to call me that anyway right?" They nodded. "Fine let me look at you two."

Buffy looked at the two closely for about thirty seconds before she made her decision.

"You're Fred and you're George."

"Very good Fair Maiden." Fred told her.

"Buffy, how did you know who was who?" Ginny asked.

"I guessed and knowing them they probably would have told me I'm right no matter who I chose to be who. Am I right?" They both grinned as they nodded. Buffy just rolled her eyes. "On with introductions this Hermione Granger, and you remember my brother Harry."

Buffy paused to let them greet each other and Faith looked Harry over letting out a slight whistle.

"Damn B when did your bro become hot?" Faith asked. The Weasley twins and Ron burst out laughing. Harry blushed. Ginny looked jealous, and Buffy looked mortified. Cedric along with the Giles, Remus, and Sirius were smiling and trying to hold their laughter in.

"Faith!" Wesley admonished as Willow groaned.

"What?" Faith asked innocently.

"You are still dating Angel right? You didn't like break up with him right before we left did you?"

"No Angel and I are still an item doesn't mean I can't look." Faith said as she turned her attention toward Cedric. "And who is this hottie?"

"This hottie as you call him is Cedric Diggory, my boyfriend."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Buffy's been telling me all about you." Cedric said mostly to Willow having met Faith and Wesley last year when they came to Hogwarts.

"It's nice to meet you too. Buffy talks about you in every letter. I'm glad we got the chance to meet." Willow said shaking his hand. "She's says you have a real talent for drawing. Could you draw something for me?"

"Sure, I'll have Buffy send it to you the next time she send you a letter."

"That would be great." The room was silent again and Buffy continued with the introductions.

"This is Rupert and Joyce Giles and this is their home. They have custody of Harry, and this is my guardian and Godfather Remus Lupin. Last but not least, Harry's Godfather Sirius Black."

Now that introductions were done the group made small talk for a bit before Buffy, Harry, and the others excused themselves and headed outside.

* * *

Outside the temperature felt more like spring than it did summer. They sky was cloudy and it looked as if would soon be raining.

"I was hoping to get a Quidditch match in but I don't want to play in the rain."

"Neither do I. We do enough of that at Hogwarts." Harry agreed with her.

"Red's been telling me that you're getting good at the wandless magic."

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall has been great in helping me with it. She's taught me quite a few spells."

"Do the flower one Buffy." Harry suggested and Buffy nodded.

"First I need some pebbles."

Buffy pointed to the near rocky path and levitated some pebbles to her. Once the pebbles were in her left hand Buffy placed her right hand over her left, and closed her eyes and concentrated. She spoke the words and when she removed her hand the pebbles had been replaced with a daisy, then a sunflower, then a tulip, and finally a rose."

Faith and Willow both reached out to touch the rose, and found that it was real and it's petal were soft and silky.

"That is so cool Buffy. All I've been able to do is levitate pencils so far." Willow said excitedly.

"Well, maybe we can talk your mom into letting come here once week during the summer and I can help you your magic the way Professor McGonagall helped me with mine."

"That would be fun because I really want to be able to do more especially if could help Faith in any way or I…"

"Breathe girl, I think they get the picture." Faith said interrupting Willow's babble. "Red babbles when she gets nervous or excited."

"We couldn't tell." George said with a laugh and the others joined him. Several raindrops fell indicating that it was about to rain harder.

"We better get inside before it starts pouring." Harry said as he stood up.

The others agreed. Fred, George, and Cedric, all stood up quickly offering their hands to Faith, Willow, and Buffy. Cedric pulled Buffy up but before they started to head for the house, Cedric took the bud from Buffy's hand and placed it in Buffy's hair.

"A beautiful creation for a beautiful creation." Cedric whispered and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. When they broke apart Cedric grabbed her hand a pulled her toward the house. They made it to the door just as the sky opened up.

* * *

It had been raining for several hours and it showed no sign of slowing anytime soon. All of the children were in the basement. Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's chest. Faith was with Fred and George who had brought some of their pranks along and were showing them to her. Buffy was helping was helping Willow with her magic while Cedric, Ginny, and Hermione watched. Ginny was the only one truly watching as Hermione had gotten a book from the library, while Cedric had gotten his pad and charcoals. Willow had levitating a pencil up and down and Buffy was now trying to teach her how to bring objects to herself or send them to someone. Willow could get the object to move about an inch later it would drop back to the floor. Everyone looked up when they heard footsteps coming down the steps. It was Rupert.

"Lunch is ready you lot and it looks like the sky might be clearing up. You might be able to get a Quidditch game going after lunch."

"That great. We'll be up in a minute." Buffy told him.

"All right but do make sure you wash up before coming to the table."

* * *

The rain had indeed stopped and the sun was shining. They had finished their lunch and Harry, Cedric, and the Weasley Twins all got their brooms. While everyone else had been eating lunch, Remus and Sirius had rounded up a few more brooms for the others to use. Everyone went outside to the nearby field. Rupert, Wesley, and Sirius were carrying chairs for those who weren't playing to sit on.

"Okay, who's all playing?" Harry asked.

"We're in." George answered for himself and Fred.

"So am I." Cedric said.

"I'm in mate." Ron told him.

"So am I." Ginny said.

"What I about you Buffy?" Harry asked.

"I want to play but we need another player to make the teams even. I don't mind sitting out."

"You go ahead and play I'll sit out. I can finish the picture I was working on."

"Are you sure? You're much better than I am and I really don't have a problem with sitting out."

"Would anyone have any objection to me playing? It's been a while since I played but you don't ever forget how to play Quidditch. That way the teams would be even."

"Sounds good to me. What about the rest of you?" Buffy asked and everyone nodded in agreement. "So who's on what team?"

"How about we make it me, Sirius, Ron, and Ginny against you, Cedric, Fred, and George?" Harry suggested.

"Everybody else agree?" Buffy asked.

When everyone agreed they all grabbed their brooms and discuss who was playing what position. Since they were playing a modify version it had been decided that Buffy, Fred, and George would be the Chasers and Cedric would be the Keeper. On Harry's team it had been decided that Sirius, Harry, and Ginny would be chasers and Ron would be the Keeper.

We're still missing two things mate?" Ron said to Harry. "We need scoring rings and a referee."

"Ooh, I can handle the goals. Be right back." Buffy said excitedly.

Everyone watched as she flew up on her broom and went to one end of the field. They watched as she took out her wand and made a circle motion. Soon there was one golden light Quiddtich ring. She repeated the process twice before going down the other end and repeating the process. Once she was done she landed back on the ground.

"That should hold us for a couple of hours, so I wonder if I could talk one of our wonderful loving guardians to referee." Buffy looked over to where Remus, Joyce, and Rupert sat. She put a pout on her face.

"I'll do it, but I want you to know it wasn't because of that pout. It's because I'll have a better view of the game from up there." Remus told her. Buffy just smiled sweetly at him but turned toward Faith and Willow and winked.

* * *

Willow, Faith, Wesley, Joyce, and Rupert were standing when the two teams landed. Harry's team had won the 150 to 140.

"That was incredible the way you flying up there and passing the ball through the goal and not falling off."

"Willow is right. That was a very intriguing game. Both teams did an excellent job."

"Want me to take you for a ride Willow?"

"Could you? That would be so cool. What do I do? Are we going to go fast?"

"Climb on behind me and hold on tight."

"What about you Faith? Want to take a ride?" Harry asked.

"Why not."

Willow and Faith climbed on behind Buffy and Harry. They lifted off slowly at first letting Willow and Faith get used to being in the air. Once they were good, Harry and Buffy urged the brooms to go faster as the two sped along.

"Harry, Buffy, come on down." Remus called to them. Buffy and Harry landed and Buffy could clearly see that Willow had enjoyed the ride a lot. "Sirius and I have to get these brooms back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was nice enough to let us borrow them."

"Thank him for us." Buffy said handing him the broom she was riding as did Ron and Ginny.

They group stayed outside and Faith and Wesley gave the group another display of slayer martial arts. The group clapped and then the adults went inside and the children stayed outside.

* * *

**There you have another chapter finished. This chapter was ten pages. My longest so far. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will focus on Harry and Buffy's birthday with a surprise guest.**

**Please review.**


	4. Happy Birthday Buffy and Harry

**Sorry about the long delay with the holidays and then my muse going off to write other Buffy crossovers it took me a bit longer to write this.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They do inspire me. **

* * *

**A** month had passed since Willow's, Faith's, and Wesley's visit and it was once again the twins birthday. Once again they had been served breakfast in bed. This year Harry had been awoken by Joyce and Sirius while Buffy was awoken by Remus and Rupert. Once they had breakfast they opened up their gifts getting many wonderful things. The twins had decided that they wanted to once again spend their birthday in Muggle London. They had invited Cedric, Ron, and Hermione to go with them. Cedric was the first to arrive carrying a small wrapped present for Buffy.

"Happy birthday Harry. Happy birthday Buffy. This is for you just from me as your boyfriend." Cedric said handing her a nicely decorated rectangle box.

Buffy took the box from him and carefully lifted the lid. She gasped as she saw the golden bracelet with two golden charms on it. One charm was the Gryffindor mascot, and the other was a book.

"Do you like it?" He asked his voice sounding a little unsure.

"It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you." Buffy said as she took it out of the box. "Will you help me put it on?"

Cedric nodded and taking the bracelet out of her hand and carefully latched it for her.

"I'll never take it off."

A few minutes later Hermione arrived followed by Ron. They each greeted the twins with a happy birthday.

"Good everyone's here. Harry, Buffy, have you two decided where you want to go first?"

"Yes, we want to go to a movie." Harry told them.

"What's a movie mate?" Ron asked.

"It's hard to explain. You'll see when we get there. Remus, are we taking the car again?"

"Yes, I put the same spell Mr. Weasley did on his Ford Anglia. We should all fit quite comfortably. Now do you know where to go see this movie?"

"I know where there's a theater at. It's not far from here actually. Mother and father like to go to one about once a month." Hermione told them.

"You kids go on out and I'll get Rupert and Sirius."

"Joyce isn't going?" Harry asked.

"No she wants to stay and make sure that the house elves have everything read for dinner tonight. She also wanted someone to be here should Hermione's, Ron's, or Cedric's parents arrive before we get back."

Harry nodded and led the group out the front and to where the car was waiting for them.

* * *

**W**hen they had arrived at the movie theater Buffy and Harry had decided they were going to see the movie Speed. Buffy had gotten the money from Remus and bought everyone's ticket. They went and bought snacks from the concession stand. When they entered the theater it was fairly empty which Buffy was glad because she, Harry, and Hermione would probably have to explain a few things. She sat between Cedric and Rupert and Harry sat between Sirius and Ron. As the lights dimmed and the previews started, Buffy could here Harry explaining to Ron what previews are. Ten minutes later the movie started and Buffy noticed that everyone was into it. When the movie had gotten to the part where the bus was going to jump the gap Buffy found herself reaching for Cedric's hand. Cedric took his eyes off the screen long enough to give her a smile and squeeze her hand. They had held hands like that until the movie was over.

"That was wicked." Ron said as they were leaving the theater.

"That was much more exciting than anything the pictures at Hogwarts could do." Cedric replied. "I agree." Remus said and looked at the twins. "What's next?"

"We want to go horseback riding again. To the same place we went last year." Buffy told him.

"Everybody in."

They all got in sitting where they were sitting when they had first arrived.

* * *

**T**he rest of the day had been just as fun as the movies. The ride through the country side had been nice and relaxing. They finished up the day with going miniature golfing which had been very entertaining as Ron, Cedric, Sirius, and Remus had never even heard of the game Rupert had heard of it but had never played it. Harry had come out with the best score out of the group. Now they were back at the house. The Weasley's, the Granger's, and the Diggory's had just arrived. They were just waiting for Wesley, Willow, and Faith to arrive. Everyone was in the parlor when they heard a knock on the door. Harry, Buffy, Joyce, Rupert, and Remus all looked at one another wondering who would be knocking.

"I'll get it." Buffy said getting up from her seat.

"I'll go with you." Joyce said.

Ever since Peter Pettigrew's escape they had all been keeping a close eye on Harry and Buffy. Buffy nodded and tried not to sigh at the over protectiveness. When she opened the front door she was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Oz…" Buffy said still clearly shocked that he was there.

"Hello Mrs. Giles…Hello Buffy. Happy Birthday."

"Hello Daniel, what a pleasant surprise."  
"I hope I'm not interrupting I brought you a present Buffy." Oz handed her a rectangular box. Thank you." Buffy said accepting the box.

"And this one is for Harry." Oz handed the present to Joyce.

The two stood just stood there letting an uncomfortable silence grow between them.

"We were having a little get together to celebrate Harry and Buffy's birthday. Would you like to join us?" Joyce said breaking the silence.

"I don't want to impose but I was hoping that Buffy and I could talk."

"You wouldn't be imposing and I think yours and Buffy's talk is long overdue."

"Only if it's okay with Buffy. I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"You'll probably be more uncomfortable than me. There's a house full of people who wanted to hurt you for hurting me and I'm not talking about the werewolf incident."

"I know so can we talk now?"

"I guess we should. I've put it off long enough."

"I leave you two alone and I'll try and keep the others inside until you're done. Let me take your present. I'll put it in with the others to be opened later."

"Thank you. Come on Oz, let's go over by the tree."

The tree was in front of the house and could be seen from the door or window, but left them with enough privacy to talk. Neither one of them spoke at first.

"Can you tell me why? Why you had to break up with me while I was still stuck in a hospital bed?"

"I'm sorry about that. I was scared and overwhelmed. It was the first time I had ever changed into a werewolf and what did I do? I nearly kill my girlfriend. That's all I could think about and the guilt I felt was consuming me. At that time I thought it was the best thing to do. I didn't realize at the time my leaving was hurting you even more."

"It did. It hurt that you left and didn't even give me a chance to help. You aren't the first werewolf I've known. I live with one."

"Really?" Oz asked surprised. "Who?"

"Remus. He's been a werewolf since he was a boy."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"At that time it wasn't my secret to tell. No one at Hogwarts knew except the professors, Harry, and me. I guess I owe you a couple of thank you's."

"You don't owe me anything."

"If you hadn't left the way you did I wouldn't have thrown myself into my studying even more and found a Wiccan Spell which does the same thing as the werewolf potion. I also have to thank you because I never would have found out that Cedric was my secret admirer. He would never have confronted me as long as we were together. What we had is over, but I wouldn't mind you being my friend."

"I can do friend. As a friend am I still invited to your birthday dinner?"

"Yes. Luckily Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are here and will keep Fred and George from hexing you all night. Come on. Let's go in and I'll talk to the others."

Buffy and Oz headed toward the house and they both saw several heads duck out of the window.

* * *

**O**nce Buffy had explained to everyone that they had talked and that she had forgiven Oz. Dinner had been a lively affair with everyone enjoying the meal and talking. When dinner was over they all sang Happy Birthday to Buffy and Harry and then had the cake for dessert. Now Harry and Buffy were sitting in the parlor along with everyone else and they were going to open presents.

"Open ours first." Willow said handing Harry and Buffy a rectangular box that was wrapped in paper with puppies holding balloons all over them.

"Willow picked the wrapping paper didn't she?" Buffy said with a laugh as Faith and Wesley nodded. Harry and Buffy ripped the paper off and opened the lid to the boxes to find muggle clothing. Buffy had a pair of black leather pants, a white spaghetti strap blouse, and a red leather jacket. Harry's box contained a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Thank you, I can't wait to wear this."

"You should try it on before we leave tonight to make sure it fits."

Faith told her having picked the outfit out herself hoping she would get to see Cedric face when he saw her in it.

"You should try yours on too Harry." Willow suggested hoping her face wasn't blushing at the thought of the tight jeans they had bought for him.

"I will. Thank you."

"This one is from us." Hermione said handing Buffy and Harry each a round cylinder package.

They both began to open them. They both pulled out a Bulgarian and Irish World Quidditch cup posters and two flags that represented the two teams.

"Hermione didn't know which team you favored so we got you both teams." Hermione's mom told them.

"Thank you." Harry and Buffy said at the same time.

"This one is from us Harry." Cedric said handing Harry a present.

"And this one is from us Buffy dear." Molly Weasley told her.

The two accepted the presents and lifted the lid to find that they each had a book. Buffy's book was on magic spells and Harry's book was about the history of the Quidditch world cup. They both said thank you before they began to look through them.

"You still have more presents to open. Harry this one is from the Weasley's and Buffy this one is from Diggory's." Joyce said handing them each a small rectangular box that looked like the box her bracelet came in.

They unwrapped their box and lifted the lid. At first neither said anything as they picked up the tickets and stared at them before looking up at the group and then back at tickets.

"Quidditch World Cup tickets?"Buffy asked.

"How? These have been sold out for months." Harry finished.

"The ministry always save tickets to give out to some of the staff. Arthur and I were a few of the lucky ones. He came to me and told me that he was planning on getting tickets for you Buffy and for you Harry. I had already received my tickets and had included Buffy."

"So I got one for Harry and we decided to give them to you for your birthday. I also got enough tickets to take all my children and Hermione."

"Thank you." They said excitedly as they hug each member of the Diggory and Weasley family.

"This is going to be so wicked." Buffy said still not believing they were going to the Quidditch World cup.

"Harry, Buffy, I know your excited about going to the World Cup but you still have Mr. Osbourne's package to open." Giles reminded them.

"They won't compare with Quidditch World Cup tickets but I hope you'll like it." Oz said.

Harry unwrapped his gift to see a wooden box. He lifted the lid to see a chess board. Taking the board out, he saw the pieces and gasped before smiling.

"Where did you find this at?" Harry asked showing them the red and green chess pieces that looked like Hogwarts students.

"I transferred back to Salem and went to Boston Street, which is like Diagon Alley, I found a Wizard Chess store that will make custom orders."

"How did you get them to look like us? I'm the king. Buffy's the queen. Ron's the knight. Hermione's the bishop. The rooks are Fred and George, and the pawns are the Gryffindor mascot."

Buffy picked up a few of the Slytherin pieces. The Slytherin pieces had Draco as the king, Pansy as the queen, Crabbe was the knight, Goyle the bishop, the rooks were a Slytherin that Harry and Buffy didn't know, and the pawns were the Slytherin's mascot.

"I wrote to Collin before school let out asking him if he had pictures of everyone and if he could send them to me. I told him what I wanted them for and he was happy to oblige. I thought you might like to see Slytherin get smashed to pieces. Plus it's not just a birthday present it's also a piece offering for the abrupt way I left Buffy. Buffy has forgiven me and I hope you will too."

"Thank you, your peace offering and birthday gift have been accepted. As for forgiveness since Buffy has forgiven you I can too."

Harry and Oz shook hands and Buffy was glad that Harry and Oz seemed to be getting along better. When she had first told everyone that she and Oz were friends and that he was staying Harry and the others acted very cold toward him. Now at least with Harry, Buffy could feel that Harry had forgiven him. Buffy began to undo the wrapping on her present to find a beautifully flower decorated jewelry box.

"As soon I saw this it made me think of you especially when I heard the melody it played."

Buffy opened the lid and heard the song Beautiful Dreamer begin to play.

"Thank you Oz." Buffy said giving him a hug.

* * *

**B**uffy was up in her room with Willow, Faith, Hermione, and Ginny. They had taken Buffy's new clothes upstairs to her room wanting her to put them on. She went into the bathroom to change.

"Are the pants supposed to be this tight?" She asked.

"Yes you want them snug to show off your butt. Trust me when Cedric sees you in this he won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Faith told her.

"All right I'm coming out."

When Buffy came out wearing the outfit she saw Hermione and Ginny's stunned faces and hoped it was a good stun.

"How do I look?"

"Hot, that outfit looks incredible on you B. Don't you think Red?"

"Cedric won't know what hit him."

"We should get him up here."

"I'll go get him." Ginny volunteered. Buffy nodded nervously as she watched Ginny zoom out the room.

"Go back into the bathroom. We don't him to see you until we make sure he's sitting down. We wouldn't want him to hurt himself when he falls over from shock." Willow teased.

It didn't take long for Ginny to return with Cedric, but he wasn't the only one to come back with her. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Oz at a much slower pace, had followed. Willow and Faith sat him down in the nearest chair.

"Where is Buffy?" Cedric asked not seeing his girlfriend.

"She's waiting in the bathroom. We wanted to make sure you were sitting when you see her new look." Willow told him.

"Yo B, come on out." Faith called toward the bathroom.

The door opened slowly and the girls watched as every single boy mouth dropped open and eyes were wide.

"Buffy, you look…wow." Cedric said still stunned.

"Fair Maiden you look…" George started.

"…absolutely stunning." Fred finished.

"Isn't that a little tight?" Harry asked not liking how all the boys were gaping at his sister.

"No it's just tight enough. I told ya B. You look smoking. I think your bro needs to go try his clothes on."

"If you picked them Faith I think I know how they're going to fit." Harry told them.

"Come on Harry, go try them on. I want to see how you look." Buffy said with a bit of pout knowing Harry wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Fine."

Harry said with a sigh and ran to get the clothes to change in his room. They all talked amongst themselves. Buffy took a seat beside Cedric who wrapped his arms around her. Five minutes later Harry returned to the room. As soon as he stepped inside Faith wolf whistled. Willow and Ginny both blushed a bit. Hermione though she didn't respond kept looking. The clothes had hugged him in all the right places just like Buffy's clothes did.

"You have to wear that at that school of yours. You and Buffy would have every head in the place turning." Faith told him.

"That could be fun. What do you say Harry? First Saturday we go back?" Buffy asked

"We'll talk about it later." Harry told her knowing that she would eventually talk him into wearing the tight fitting clothes at Hogwarts.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the World Quidditch Cup.**

**Please Review.**


	5. World Cup prt 1

**So sorry about the long wait but I'm afraid my muse decided to work on other stories. I decided to break the World Cup up into two chapters. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and are sticking with me.**

* * *

**T**he day before the World Quidditch Cup Match Mrs. Weasley had invited everyone to the house for a picnic outside. Everyone had eaten, talked, and had a good time. When it started to get late Joyce, Rupert, Sirius, and Remus said good night to Harry and Buffy. Since they were going to the Quidditch World Cup they would have to get up early to take the port key to the camping grounds. Harry was sharing Ron's room while Buffy shared the room with Ginny and Hermione. Excited about going to the Quidditch World Cup, it took a while for the children to settle down and sleep. Once they did they all slept peacefully except for two. Both Buffy and Harry were being plagued by the same dream. The dream played as if they were watching from someone else's eyes. When the old man fell to the floor, both Buffy and Harry shot up breathing heavy and one hand going to their burning scars. Sensing that the other was up they both got up and left the room quietly needing to physically see for themselves that the other was okay.

They opened the door at the same time managing a slight smile.

"_Let's go downstairs."_ Buffy said through their link.

Harry nodded and followed her downstairs. The downstairs was dark and the only light they had came in from the windows where the shutters hadn't been shut. Buffy and Harry took a seat on the couch.

"Did you have the same dream?" Harry asked.

"I think so. Did it have to do with Peter Petigrew, Voldemort's voice, and some old guy?"

"That's what I dreamt too. Do you believe all that we saw happened for real or are we just sharing a dream? It wouldn't be the first time our minds have shared the same dream."

"I don't know but it felt real and my scar was burning like it does every time we've come across Voldemort."

"Mine did too." Buffy said rubbing the back of her neck. "Do you think we should tell the Weasley's?" Buffy asked him.

"If we were home I would say tell Remus, Sirius, and the Giles, but I don't feel right telling the Weasley's. Plus they might stop us from going tomorrow and I really want to go."

"Yeah me too. So we won't tell the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but when we get home are we going to tell Remus and the others?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. They're going to wonder why we didn't say something to the Weasleys."

"We can tell them at the time we weren't sure if we had been dreaming but after thinking about it some more decided we needed to tell someone."

"That's good. When did you get so sneaky?"

"It's all that practice I got from staying with the Dursley's. Ready to head back to bed? We're going to have to be up in a couple of hours."

"I think so."

They both headed back upstairs quietly not wanting to wake anyone. They both opened the doors to the rooms they were staying in to see that everyone was still asleep. Once they were both back in bed Buffy sent one final thought to her brother.

"_Love you Harry."_

"_Love you too Buffy."_

* * *

**B**uffy had woken up before Ginny and Hermione too excited about the World Cup to sleep any longer. She quietly, but quickly got dressed mostly in the outfit Faith, Willow, and Wesley had gotten her for her birthday. Instead of the leather pants she put on a pair of comfortable jeans. Putting her nightclothes in her bag she carefully made her way out of the room and downstairs. The lanterns downstairs were lit telling Buffy that someone was already up probably Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning Buffy. Are Ginny and Hermione up as well?"

"No, they're still asleep. I was just too excited about going to the Quidditch World Cup to sleep."

"Would you be a dear and go wake everyone? Tell them to hurry if they want to eat before you need to leave."

Buffy nodded and turned to head back up the stairs. When Buffy made it to the top of the stairs she saw Mr. Weasley was just about to enter the boys room.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley."

"Good morning Buffy. How do I look?" Mr. Weasley asked standing with his arms out so Buffy could see his whole outfit.

The sweater he was wearing looked like an old golf sweater and the jeans were old, faded, and too big on him. The pants were being held up by a black belt.

"You look fine Mr. Weasley. Your clothing will pass for muggle."

"Excellent! Excited about today?"

"Yes very. Mrs. Weasley sent me up here to wake everyone."

"You wake Ginny and Hermione, and I'll wake the twins, Ron, and Harry."

Buffy nodded entering the room to wake Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

**A**fter a quick breakfast everyone had their backpacks on their backs or shoulders and ready to go. Mrs. Weasley had caught Fred and George trying to sneak some of their tricks out of the house but quickly found all the ones they carried on them with magic. Fred and George grumbled as they stomped out secretly smiling that their plan had worked. They knew that their mother would check them so they had talked Buffy into hiding the rest of their treats in her bag knowing their mother would never suspect her. When they had begun their walk to where they would take the portkey to the campground, she walked between Fred and George. When she was sure that no one but the twins were watching she reached in to her bag and handed them the smaller bag that contained their tricks. The twin quietly thanked her before slowing their pace a bit to talk unheard. Buffy quickened her pace to catch up with Harry and the others.

"Mr. Weasley, where are we walking to?" Buffy asked him.

"To Stoatshead Hill. It's the half way point between where we live and where Amos lives. It won't take us long but we'll need to pick up the pace since certain people didn't want to get up."

Buffy smiled looking toward Ron who looked a bit sheepish. Mr. Weasley, Harry, and the twins had each woken Ron when he had fallen back to sleep. They all walked quickly on the trail. Ten minutes later they were climbing Stoatshead Hill. Buffy could make out Mr. Diggory and a girl with dark brown hair that Buffy was pretty sure was Cedric's Cousin Emily. She wondered where Cedric was at.

"We were beginning to get worried that you were going to miss the Portkey."

"Sorry Amos some of us had a sleepy start. Where is young…"

Arthur's question was cut off as Cedric jumped down from the nearby tree and landed beside Buffy who jumped at his sudden appearance. Buffy scowled and Cedric just gave her a loving smile.

"Everyone this is my brother's daughter, my niece Emily. She's going to be going to Hogwarts this fall. Emily this is Arthur Weasley, and his children Fred, George, Ron, Ginny. This is Hermione Granger, and this is Harry and Elizabeth Potter."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said offering her his hand.

Emily's hand shook as she reached out to take his hand. She was currently doing her deer caught in the headlights fish impression.

"Emily has wanted to meet you ever since Cedric told her he was dating Buffy." Amos told them.

Both Harry and Buffy gave polite smiles and fought back the groan of their reputations preceding them again.

"Amos, have you found it yet?"

"Yes we have it right here." Amos held up a very old and full of holes boot. "Everyone touch the Portkey. A finger should do."

They all touched the boot with one finger and Cedric took Buffy's free hand in his and held it tight. Cedric's father began to count down from ten. When he reached one the Portkey activated immediately and they all felt the pull from within and soon they were all speeding like a twister in wind and color. Not more than thirty seconds had passed when they heard Mr. Weasley yelled for them to let go.

"Let go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes let go."

They all let go and thanks to Cedric having her hand, Buffy was slowly descending and didn't end up in the dog pile with Harry on the bottom. She looked over at Cedric to see him holding back a laugh.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Buffy asked they got closer to the ground. Cedric nodded.

"I've been on the bottom of one of those piles a time or two until my father taught me how to do this. Since we were holding hands you didn't fall. I didn't want you to be at the bottom."

"Thank you for that." Buffy said as her feet touched the ground. "Maybe you should have shared that with Emily. Poor girl ended up in the middle."

Buffy went over to help Emily up while Cedric helped Ron and Harry.

* * *

**O**nce everyone was on their feet again they were approached by a man in a tweed suit who recognized Arthur and Amos.

"Morning Basil." Arthur and Amos said.

"Good morning Arthur. Good morning Amos. Not working today Arthur. I've been here all night. Well let's get you out of here. Have a big group coming in at five-fifteen. Let me get your campsites." Basil began looking through over his parchment. "Arthur your campsite is a quarter of a mile over that way. It's the first field you come to. Ask for Mr. Roberts. Amos your campsite is in the second field. Ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thanks Basil." Arthur said as he motioned for everyone to follow.

The walk to the first field took about twenty minutes. Buffy walked beside Cedric and the two laughed quietly as Emily gushed over Harry causing the little green monster to come out in Ginny. When they arrived at the first field Cedric kissed Buffy on the cheek with the promise of seeing her at the match. The two groups split up and Buffy's group headed toward the cottage where a man was standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, are you Mr. Roberts?"

"I am and you are?"

I'm Arthur Weasley. You should have two tents for me?"

"Aye." Roberts said looking over a list. "Just for the one night yes?"

"That's right."

"You'll be paying now then?"

"Yes, if you'll excuse me for a minute." Mr. Weasley pulled Harry and Buffy aside. "Help me with this." Mr. Weasley pulled the money out of his pocket to show them the different denominations.

"The numbers are on the bills." Buffy told him.

"Ahh, I see now. This is a ten. So this is a five?"

"That's a twenty." Harry told him.

"Are you foreign?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"Yes, my uncle and cousins are not from around here and aren't used to this currency." Buffy said quickly. "How much does he owe you?"

Mr. Roberts told them how much Mr. Weasley owed and Buffy helped him count it out. Mr. Roberts took the money and put in his box and counted out Mr. Weasley's change.

"Here's your change and a map of the campsite for you."

"Thank you sir." Mr. Weasley said and then quickly ushered the children out of the yard. "Quick thinking Buffy, I was afraid he was going to figure out that we aren't muggles."

"I think he was suspicious but I think he bought what I said. Shall we go find our spot?"

Mr. Weasley nodded and led the way.

* * *

**I**t had taken them long to find the campsite where they were supposed to put up their tents. Since they were suppose to keep the magic on a down low so not to arouse suspicion, Mr. Weasley said they would be putting the tent up by hand. None of them had ever been camping before so no one had any idea on how to put up a tent. Eventually Harry, Hermione, Buffy, and Mr. Weasley managed to erect two tents that looked like a strong wind would blow them over. Anyone who looked at their tent would never be the wiser that inside magic was going on. When Harry and Buffy entered one of the tents they found that the tent was much bigger inside.

"_I love magic."_ Harry thought to Buffy.

"_Me too."_ Buffy thought back.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. If my muse holds up you'll have the next chapter by the end of the week.**

**Please Review.**


	6. World Cup prt 2

**Well I missed my deadline by a few days but here is the second part of the Quidditch World Cup.**

**There is quite a bit of book quoting in this chapter but it was essential for the story, but I did try to make some of it original and not a direct quote.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing.**

* * *

**W**hen Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Buffy had returned from gathering firewood Percy, Charlie, and Bill had arrived. Everyone was excitedly talking about the upcoming match. Cedric, Emily, and Amos joined them about mid-day. Buffy snuggled up next to Cedric as he talked with the twins, Bill, and Charlie about Bulgaria and Ireland and who was going to win. Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch stopped by to chat and the twins even made a bet with Ludo Bagman using all their saved money. The excitement really grew when the sun started to go down and Mr. Weasley announced it was time to head to the stadium. As they got closer the path became more crowded as wizards with trays and pushing carts were trying to sell souvenirs. There was so much red and green around that Buffy felt like Christmas had come early. She and Cedric followed behind Ron, Hermione, and Harry as they looked at souvenirs. Cedric stepped up to the man selling the green Irish hats with the dancing shamrocks.

"I'll take two." The man smiled handing Cedric two hats with one hand while taking his money with the other. "Thank you."

Cedric placed one of the hats on Buffy's head and then placed the second one on his own head.

"Thank you." Buffy said playing with a dancing shamrock.

"You're welcome. I like buying you things and seeing the way your eyes light up and your face gets a big smile."

Buffy gave him a quick kiss before turning their attention back to the others. Buffy noticed that Ron had also bought a dancing shamrock hat and a Krum figurine that walked about scowling.

"Wow look at these!" Harry asked looking at a cart full of objects that looked like binoculars but with more knobs and switches.

"Omnioculars ten galleons each. With these you'll be able to replay action…slow things down…and get a play by play breakdown." The salesman told them.

Harry told the salesman he would take three. Buffy watched as Ron blushed and argued that Harry didn't need to spend money on him Harry told him it was his Christmas present early.

"I'll take four." Buffy said handing him some coins.

"Four?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, Fred and George used all their money on making a bet to Mr. Bagman and now they can't buy any souvenirs so I thought I'd buy them one. Then there is one for you and one for me."

"You are incredible. Do you know that? You have such a kind and generous heart that I love more and more each and every day."

Before Cedric could kiss her they were joined by Bill, Charlie, Amos, and Emily who were all wearing shamrock hats. Mr. Weasley was waving an Irish flag. The twins had no souvenirs and Buffy was glad she had bought the omnioculars.

"I'll be right back." Buffy told Cedric who nodded.

Cedric watched Buffy go over to the twins and give them their omnioculars. They had hugged her, lifted her up, spun her around, and thanked her. Just as they set her down, there was a loud gong sound.

"It's time." Mr. Weasley said with huge look of excitement on his face.

* * *

**T**hey had all walked in the woods for about twenty minutes. Red and green lanterns lit the way. All eyes went wide at the walls that made up the stadium. They made their way to the entrance where a witch was checking tickets.

"Prime seats! Top Box straight up the stairs you lot go. Go as high as you can go." The Ministry witch told them.

They went through the door with the rest of the crowd and began to climb. As they climbed higher the crowd thinned out considerably. They finally reached the top to see that the only other thing up there was a house elf. As they filed into the front two rows Buffy sat between Cedric and Harry. Their group filled up most of the box.

"_Buffy does that elf look familiar?"_ Harry asked through the link.

"_I was just thinking the same thing."_

"Dobby?" Harry called out. When the elf looked up Harry and Buffy could see that it wasn't Dobby.

"No, but I knows Dobby too." The house elf said keeping her head down. "My name is Winky and you are the Potter Twins. Dobby talks about Potter Twins and how you two freed him."

"How does Dobby like his freedom?" Buffy asked her.

"Dobby wants pay for work. Can't get another position. House elves is not paid. No, no, no. Dobby get into all kind of trouble not being with a family."

"I say good for Dobby. He should have some fun." Buffy told her.

"No no, house elves do what their told even if not liking heights. Master send me to Top Box and I come. Winky is a good house elf."

Buffy and Harry shared a look before turning their attention forward again.

"What was that about?" Cedric asked.

"We thought Winky was Dobby the house elf that was trying to protect us our second year and almost got us killed."

"I remember you telling me about him."

"Harry and I slipped a sock into a book and his master handed it to him which meant his master freed him."

"Who was his master? I don't think you mentioned who his master was."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh I bet he was furious."

"Very. Though we do owe Dobby for knocking him on his butt. Now that was funny."

* * *

**O**ver the next half hour the remaining seats were filled by the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge along with the Bulgarian Minister and Ludo Bagman. There were two seats remaining and Buffy was looking though her Omnioculars when should she see climbing the steps Draco Malfoy, his father, and a blonde woman that Buffy was sure is his mother.

"_Draco's here with his parents."_ Buffy told Harry.

"_Where?"_

"_A level below us. We'll have to casually mention how high up we were sitting in his presence. He'll be positively as green as his Quidditch uniform."_

"_I know. Won't that be great?"_ Harry thought with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!"

Ludo Bagman's voice boomed getting everyone's attention. Buffy had jumped at the unexpectedness of his booming voice. Cedric just clutched her hand and smiled.

"I would like to introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

A cheer went up from the Bulgarian fans as the mascots came out. Buffy looked up to see about a hundred shiny skin and white gold hair women flying about.

"What are they?" Buffy heard Harry ask.

"Veela." Mr. Diggory answered his question quickly as he soon became entranced by the music and dancing Veela.

Buffy looked up to see that all the men were staring at the Veela and the girls of the group were looking at the men. Jealousy rained through Buffy as she saw that Cedric was practically drooling. Grabbing him by the shoulders Buffy turned him toward her and planted a kiss on his lips and didn't stop until he responded. When she broke the kiss, she knew her face was turning red. She and Cedric have kissed on the lips before but usually when they were alone and never in front of this many people.

"Wow! Was I…? Did you…?" Cedric was speechless and Buffy just nodded as she picked up on Harry's thoughts.

"_Need to do something impressive, right now. Jumping into the stadium would impress them."_ Harry thought and began to move. Buffy pulled her eyes away from Cedric to see her brother stand and moved as if to jump.

"_And get you killed. Snap out of it Harry." _Buffy said as she quickly reached up and pulled Harry down.

Harry shook his head trying to clear it. The music stopped and the men of the crowd grew angry.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Buffy told her brother.

"And now kindly put your wands in the air…for the Irish National Team Mascots."

Buffy took a second to look at Cedric who was now over his shock and smiled at her taking her hand and squeezing it. Ireland's Leprechauns flew around the sky lighting it up in streaks of green and gold. Soon the leprechauns flew in formation and looked like a giant shamrock and showering the crowd with gold coins. Neither Buffy nor Cedric moved to try to get some of the gold coins and neither wanted to let go of the other's hand. It was time for the match to begin.

* * *

**I**reland had won the match and celebrations were going on all over. The group had gone back to the Weasley's tent for a celebration of their own. They all talked and had cocoa before Amos and Arthur called it a night. Amos, Emily, and Cedric headed back to their own tent while everyone else headed for bed. Hermione, Buffy, and Ginny went over to the second tent to sleep. Buffy wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when her dream was interrupted by both Harry and Mr. Weasley telling her to wake up. Harry called to her through the link and Mr. Weasley as he entered the tent.

"Dad? What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Put a jacket on. We need to get outside quickly." The girls quickly put on their shoes and grabbed a jacket as they followed Mr. Weasley to where the boys were waiting. The first thing they saw were people running for the woods. Harry was the first to spot the group of darkly hooded wizards who laughed and roared drunkenly. A few seconds later, they were joined by some more. A green light was shooting out of a few of their wands as they spun a Muggle family of three in the air.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley yelled to be heard over the noise. "You lot get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Fred grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her along. Harry grabbed Buffy's hand and began pulling her toward the trees. Once they had entered the trees they had all slowed down a bit. The forest was very dark and they couldn't see the faces of the people who kept bumping into them. Someone had bumped into them hard enough that it forced Harry to let go of Buffy's hand. A big group was passing them and they did their best to remain up right.

"Harry? Harry!" Buffy called out as she felt herself being caught up in the crowd.

"Buffy? Buffy, where are you?"

"_I don't know. I'm caught up in the crowd."_

Buffy said through their link as she struggled to get free. Buffy felt herself being pushed around and then she felt herself falling and tumbling down a hill.

**

* * *

**

**H**arry was becoming increasingly worried. The last time he had contact with Buffy was when had been forced to let go of her Buffy's hand. He had heard Buffy call out to him and tried to reach her but was knocked down.

"Lumos!" Hermione called out. Enough light came from her wand that they could see Harry sprawled out on the ground. Hermione and Ron had reached him and helped him up.

"Harry mate are you all right?"

"I think so. Do you see Buffy?"

"No, I don't see her. Nor do I see Fred, George, and Ginny." Ron told him.

"We've got to find Buffy. I think she's hurt."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked him as they began to walk.

"I can't reach her through the link, and right as I hit the ground I think I felt a brief bit of pain from her. I tried to call to her but she's not answering."

"We'll find her mate."

As they walked, they kept looking around for Buffy, Ginny and the twins. After walking for a bit they did find Ludo Bagman looking slightly different from when they saw him at the match. After talking and explaining what was going on he left them and they continued to look. They began to talk about what was going on when they heard the sound of footsteps. It sounded very close as if someone was walking near their clearing.

"Hello?" called Harry. "Who's there?"

The only answer they got was silence. The trio moved cautiously. Harry could hear someone mumbling something that sounded like a spell.

"MORSMORDRE!"

A vast, green, glittering light broke through the darkness lighting up the starless sky.

"Come on, you two. Move it!" Hermione said grabbing their jackets.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked upon seeing how pale and upset Hermione had become.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry! You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Voldemort's----"

Hermione pulled harder on Harry's jacket. They were about to take off again when a popping noise was heard. They found themselves surrounded by twenty wizards with wands raised.

"DUCK!" Harry yelled and the three dropped to the ground as twenty voices sounded at once.

"STUPEFY!"

There were a blinding series of flashes as some of the spell passed where they had just been, some having been aimed in the air, and some barely missing them on the ground. The spells were bouncing all over the place.

"Stop! Stop! That's my son!" Arthur Weasley frantically yelled.

The wizard's slowly lowered their wands as Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory made their way through the circle.

"Ron…Harry…Hermione, are you all right? Where is Buffy?" Before they could answer they were interrupted by Barty Crouch.

"Out of the way Arthur! Which of you did it? Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do it?" Harry said as soon as he finished.

"We didn't do anything." Ron backed him up rubbing his elbow. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Crouch told them.

"We're not lying. We were looking for my sister when we heard a voice." Harry told them.

"Where did the Dark Mark come from?" Amos asked them in a more gentle tone.

"Over there." Hermione pointed toward the trees. "There's someone behind those trees…they shouted words---possibly an incantation---"

Several of the ministry men began searching the nearby area. Arthur and Amos began checking to make sure the children were all right.

"Is everyone ok? Are any of you hurt?" Arthur asked.

"We're fine dad. Nothing more than a few scratches." Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes! We've got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's---blimey---" The wizard called out.

"You've got someone? Who is it Proudfoot?" Crouch called back.

They heard the crunching of branches and knew that Proudfoot and another wizard were dragging something behind them. Everyone soon saw that they were dragging Winky.

"She was the only one there and she had this in her hand." Proudfoot said holding up the wand they had found in Winky's possession.

"No this…can't be." Crouch finding it hard to believe that his servant was the one they found.

"Bit embarrassing for you Crouch. Your own house elf found…I mean what will people…"Amos let the sentence drop off. He was glad that the focus was off the children for now. "Winky is in violation of clause three of the Code of Wand Use. No non human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."

No sooner had he finished saying that there was a popping noise beside them all. Ludo Baggins was looking quite disoriented.

"The Dark Mark! Who did it? Did you get them? What happened to her?" Baggins asked upon seeing Winky.

"My elf has been stunned," said Crouch. It took Baggins several seconds to understand.

"No! Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She need a wand for a start!"

"She had one." Proudfoot told him. "Why don't you wake Winky up and see what she has to say."

"Ennervate!" Winky began to come around and upon seeing the mark burst into sobs. "Why did you conjure the Dark Mark?"

"I--I--I is not doing it sir. I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You had this wand in your hand."

"That's Buffy's wand. That's my sister's wand." Harry spoke,

"Harry? Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"He's right Arthur. I've seen Buffy use that wand when she and Cedric practice their magic for school."

"Are you saying your sister conjured the Dark Mark?" Proudfoot asked.

"I didn't do it. My wand went missing after someone pushed me down a hill." Everyone turned to see Buffy being carried by Cedric and Emily following behind them. "The three of us were together when we saw the Dark Mark."

"Emily and I found Buffy at the bottom of hill trying unsuccessfully to get to the top. I think she might have broken her ankle." Cedric told them as he set Buffy on the ground. Harry sat down beside his sister and Buffy leaned on him.

"Is this your wand?" Proudfoot asked.

"It is. Cedric and Emily helped me look for it when they found me. Where did you find it?"

"We found this elf in possession of it."

The conversation turned back to Winky and Amos and Arthur took the time to check on Buffy, Cedric, and Emily.

"Cedric, Emily, are you to hurt?" Amos asked.

"We're fine." Cedric told him and Emily nodded.

"Buffy, do you hurt anywhere else?" Amos asked bending down beside her.

"No only my ankle and it is really throbbing."

Amos looked at her ankle and could see that it had really swelled up. He gently tried to rotate it and Buffy hissed.

"I don't think it's broken but I think I should take her to a medic-witch just to make sure. Cedric you and Emily stay with Arthur until I get back."

"No! Not clothes, not clothes." Harry's group turned their head at Winky's shrieks. The house elf was clutching hysterically at Barty Crouch.

"I'm going to take Buffy now. Make sure to retrieve Buffy's wand." Cedric, Harry, and Arthur nodded. Amos picked Buffy and apparated out with her.

**

* * *

**

**There is another chapter down. I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review.**


	7. The Next Day

**Sorry about the long delay but I muse went AWOL and I had to get back on course.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and who are sticking with me.**

* * *

After retrieving Buffy's wand Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Emily and Cedric headed back to the Weasley's tent. When they arrived, Mr. Weasley was pleased to see that all his children were accounted for though his older ones were sporting injuries.

"Dad, where's Buffy?" Ginny asked.

"Amos took her to see the medic-witch. She was pushed down a hill and twisted her ankle."

"Wow. Did the ministry get them? Did they get who conjured the mark?" Bill asked his father as he applied pressure to his wound.

"No, we found Barty Crouch's elf with Buffy's wand, but she wouldn't be able to conjure a spell of that magnitude."

"What?" All of the Weasley children except for Ron spoke at once.

"How did it get Buffy's wand?" Charlie asked.

"Buffy lost it when she was pushed down a hill. Emily and I helped her look for it but we couldn't find it." Cedric told him.

"It's been a long night, and when Molly hears about this she's going to be worried. I think we should all head off to bed so we can take an early Portkey. Cedric you can bunk here with us and Emily can use Buffy's bed."

"No need, I'm back." Amos said as he entered the tent.

"Dad! How's Buffy?"

"She's fine son. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, along with Remus and Joyce met us at St. Mungo's. I don't know how Dumbledore seems to just know where to be at the right time. They all went back to the Giles home and Madam Pomfrey was treating her ankle when I left. Now I think we need to say our good night. I would like to catch an early portkey. Arthur, everyone, we'll see you in the morning at the Portkey."

The Diggory family left and Arthur corralled the children off to bed.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed not really feeling tired anymore. His thoughts were of his sister as his thumb caressed her wand. He opened up the link need to see for himself that his sister was all right.

"_I'm okay Harry. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion and said I would be good as new by morning."_

"_Good, I was scared when I couldn't find you."_

"_So was I. Do you have my wand?"_

"_Yes. Mr. Proudfoot reluctantly gave it to me. I think wanted to keep it. Hoping it would tell him who casted the spell."_

"_I would like to know that myself. It was like someone purposely targeted me. Do you think this had anything to do with our dream? This is too coincidently that we have a dream the night before the Dark Mark show up in the sky."_

"_We're going to have to tell them about our dream." _Harry sighed.

"_I know. They're not going to be happy that we didn't say something sooner. We'll tell them once you get home. We better get some sleep. I think we're going to need it."_

Harry and Buffy said their goodnight and soon broke the connection. It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Mr. Weasley woke everyone early. Harry quickly packed up Buffy's things with his as everyone else began cleaning up and taking down the tents. Amos, Cedric, and Emily arrived and waited for the others so that they could all walk to the portkey together. Once they were sure that they had everything and everyone, they began walking back to the field where they had first arrived. Arthur and Amos greeted the ministry worker on duty before he handed them the boot. Everyone except for Bill, Charlie, and Percy touched the boot. It activated and they soon found themselves in a swirling vortex. When they let go this time, Harry was smart enough to roll out of the way and no one landed on top of him.

"Despite what happened afterward this outing was still quite smashing." Arthur commented.

"Yes it was. Harry tell Buffy we'll be by to check on her later today."

"I will."

The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione began the trek back the Weasley house hold.

When they arrived back at the Weasley house hold Charlie, Percy, and Bill had already arrived and were being hugged senseless by Mrs. Weasley. Sirius and Rupert were also there waiting with her. Mrs. Weasley let go of Charlie when she saw Mr. Weasley and the others.

"Thank goodness, we've been worried sick." Molly Weasley said clutching a newspaper.

"We tried to tell her that you lot were all right. That Buffy and Harry were talking for an hour last night." Sirius told them as he hugged Harry.

"How is the Fair Maiden?" Fred asked.

"Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion that will have her completely healed in another few hours. When we left she was on the couch about to have breakfast." Rupert told them.

"That's good to hear. Molly dear, I'm going to have to go into work. The Ministry is going to need me there."

"I'll come too father. Mr. Crouch could use all hands on deck, and I can give him my report in person." Percy told him.

"We need to get home too. Joyce has been fussing over Buffy and is just waiting for Harry."

Rupert said as he took Harry bag from him. They all said their goodbyes before Sirius took hold of Harry as he, Harry, and Rupert apparated out.

* * *

Harry, Sirius, and Rupert arrived in the living room where Buffy was laying on the couch her foot being gently massage by Remus. When Joyce saw Harry she got up and hugged him.

"Thank goodness your home. Are you sure you're alright?" Joyce began fussing over him.

"I'm fine. I didn't even get a scratch. How are you?" Harry asked as he turned toward his sister.

"I'm doing better. Remus gives the best foot massages."

"That's good. Mr. Diggory wanted me to tell you that they're going to stop by later to see how you are."

"That's nice of them. Harry, are you hungry? I had the house elves keep breakfast warm for you."

"Starving. We left as soon as we had everything cleaned up."

No sooner had Harry finished his sentence did his breakfast appear on the nearby inn table. He sat down on the floor and began to eat. Harry was about half way through his breakfast when there was a popping noise. Everyone looked up to see Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello everyone. Madam Pomfrey and I wanted to check on young Miss Potter."

"_I think we better tell them about the dreams. Since Dumbledore is here it'll save us the trouble of having to repeat this."_

"_I agree though I don't think they'll be happy."_

"_No they won't be so you should start."_Buffy told him.

"_No you start."_

"_You're the oldest. You tell them." _Buffy countered.

"_You're hurt. They'll be more sympathetic to you." _Harry told her. _"Fine. I'll do it."_ Buffy conceded.

"You two want to tell us what you were talking about? We've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Poppy finished her exam on you Buffy and you didn't even notice. " Remus asked them.

"We were talking about who was going to tell you that that night we stayed at the Weasley's Harry and I had a dream. We saw Pettigrew and he was with someone we think might have been Voldemort."

"They were also an old man and in our dream Voldemort killed him."

"Our scars were burning badly when we woke. At first we just thought it was a dream, but after what happened last night we thought it was a little coincidental that the Dark Mark shows up the next night after we had a dream about Voldemort."

"It could be a coincidence but I don't think that it is. If your scars hurt while you are at the school I want to know about it."

"Yes Headmaster."

"Albus will it still be all right…" Joyce let the sentence run off knowing Dumbledore would know what she was talking about.

"Yes everything will proceed as planned. I will get Minerva and we'll strengthen the wards around, on, and in Hogwarts before the students return tomorrow night."

"What aren't you guys telling us?" Buffy asked.

"You'll find out with the rest of the student body tomorrow night." Remus told her. "Poppy , Albus, thank you for coming to check on the children, but if you'll excuse us I think Joyce, Rupert, Sirius, and I need to talk with the children."

Buffy and Harry had hoped they were going to be able to skip the talking to since none of them really seemed bother by what had been said.

* * *

Several hours later after having been talked to and Harry catching a nap, they all sat in the parlor. Rupert was giving Buffy a refresher on the dances he had been teaching her. Harry was play chess with Sirius. Remus sat reading a book but his attention was more focused on Harry and Buffy. Joyce was in the kitchen baking some cookies for them to have with their tea when the Diggory's arrived. Fifteen minutes had passed before the fireplace came alive in green fire. Cedric was the first one to come out of the fireplace followed by his parents.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Mr. Diggory spoke.

"Not at all. We were expecting you. Harry told us you were going to stop by to see how Buffy is." Joyce came into the parlor.

"Buffy, it's good to see you on your feet again."

"Hello Cedric, Mr. Diggory, Mrs. Diggory. Rupert was just refreshing my memory on the dance steps he showed me."

"May I have this dance?" Cedric asked bowing slightly.

"I would be honored." Buffy said with a curtsey.

Rupert started the music as Cedric and Buffy began to dance. Cedric was leading and Buffy followed. Cedric turned her and right before the song ended he dipped her. The adults in the room began to clap. When Buffy was upright she hugged Cedric tightly.

"Looks like you're ready for the ball." Cedric told her.

"Dumbledore sent the letters saying we're having one?" Buffy looked at her guardians.

"No but he sent additions list of the school supplies while you were at the World Cup that included dress robes. We picked up your dress robes when we were in Diagon Alley, and they are already packed in your trunks with the rest of your robes and clothes." Joyce told her.

"Did you get yours? Did you get the Dress robe from Diagon Alley?" Buffy asked Cedric excitedly. Cedric and the others smiled.

"Yes, we went back and bought it before we came today."

"I can't wait to see you in it." The tea kettle went off telling them that the tea was ready.

The tea and cookies soon appeared on the table and everyone settled down to have a cup. Buffy and Cedric took a seat on the floor as talking quietly with each other.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	8. The Express and the Feast

**Well it was a bit quicker than my other post. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and have stuck with me.**

* * *

The next day Buffy, Harry, Joyce, Rupert, Remus, and Sirius got in the car to go to the station. They found two trolleys and loaded them up. They headed for Platform 9 ¾'s where Buffy went through first followed by Harry and the adults. They checked their luggage and moved toward the train. Buffy and Harry hugged and said goodbye to Joyce and Rupert first. Sirius and Remus were next. Buffy hugged Sirius and looked up at him.

"We're not going to get to Hogwarts to find that you're our new DA teacher are we?" Sirius laughed.

"No, but Remus and I will be visiting. I would like to visit and not be sneaking around the school."

"Good. You've been very good for Harry. I'm glad you stayed."

"I am too."

Harry and Buffy switched. They both hugged their godfather's tightly before releasing them and moving to get on the train. They stood on the outside as the train whistle blew signaling that the train was leaving. When the train started moving they waved at their family until they could no longer see them. Harry and Buffy moved inside the train and began looking for Ron and Hermione. It didn't take long for them to find the two in a cabin in the middle of the train. After saying hello and talking for a bit Buffy excused herself to find Cedric. It didn't take her long to find Cedric as he was on his way to find her. They met between cars.

"I was just coming to find you." Buffy told him.

"So was I. Where would you like to sit?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Then follow me. My friends wanted me to bring you back to where we were sitting."

"Okay." _"Harry, I'm headed to sit with Cedric and his friends. I'll see you at the feast."_

"_I'll save you a seat."_

Buffy and Cedric walked hand in hand until they reached the compartment. He opened the door and let her enter first before closing the door and leading her to an empty seat.

"Buffy, you remember Matthew Summersby, Alex Summers, and Douglas Dodsworth."

"Yes, I do. So what were you guys discussing before we came in?" Buffy asked as she and Cedric took a seat.

"We were talking about what might be taking place at Hogwarts. I overheard my parents talking about some kind of competition." Alex told them.

"Yeah, I did too, but when I asked them about it they wouldn't tell me." Matthew told them.

They all talked about what they knew. Buffy made herself comfortable by snuggling close to Cedric. When the lady with the cart came to their cabin, Cedric bought several treats for him and Buffy to eat. Buffy thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

The closer the train came to Hogwarts the worse the weather grew. Rain pelted the train windows hard. There was loud clap of thunder that shook the train. Cedric and Buffy were now headed back to Harry's compartment to grab her cloak and robe. She was ready by the time the train pulled into the station. Everyone rushed out to the carriages trying not to get too wet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got in to the back of the carriage while Buffy and Cedric got into the front. The carriage shook from the wind and Buffy had to grab on to Cedric. Cedric gave her a loving smile. As they approached the castle it once again took her breath away seeing how lit up against the night sky. The carriages stopped and Cedric opened the door and got out and then turned to help Buffy out. Hand in hand they ran toward the castle doors before they got any wetter. Buffy turned to see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were following them. Once they were in the entrance hall they pulled be their hoods.

"Blimey, if this keeps up the lake is going to overflow." Ron said as he had just removed his hood.

The hallway was soon filled with excitement as children try dodging water balloons being thrown by Peeves. Ron had gotten hit in the head and his hair was now dripping wet.

"Peeves! Come down here at once!" McGonagall yelled having come out of the Great Hall and nearly fell from the water on the floor.

"Not doing nothing! Squirts wet already." Peeves laughed as he lobbed another water balloon.

"If you don't stop this at once I shall call the Headmaster."

Tossing one more balloon, Peeves zoomed away toward the stairs. Everyone began moving toward the Great Hall. Buffy gave Cedric a quick kiss before following Harry, Ron, and Hermione to their seats.

"I wish we had time to change before the feast. I hate sitting in wet clothes especially shoes." Buffy said as she took off her wet shoes.

"Hello Harry, Buffy. Guess what?" Buffy and Harry just looked Colin. "My brother Dennis is starting! Hopefully he'll be put into Gryffindor."

"It possible, but not all siblings end up in the same house. Maybe you should take your seat. It looks like we're going to begin." Colin nodded and went to sit.

"_If his brother is anything like him we'll never have any peace this year."_ Harry said to Buffy through his mind.

"_Especially if he gets put in Gryffindor."_

Buffy and Harry sat down and turned their attention to the first years entering. Both Harry and Buffy knew when Collin's little brother had entered. He was wrapped in Hagrid's coat and was excitedly mouthing to his brother that he fell into the lake. Buffy looked over the crowd and finally found Emily and waved to her. When the Sorting Hat began to sing, Harry's eyes went to the teacher's table and noticed there wasn't a Defense teacher.

"_I wonder where are Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is."_ Buffy's head looked up toward the teacher's table to see that the chair where there DADA teacher sat was empty.

"_You don't think Dumbledore couldn't get someone do you? Despite the letters he was receiving I know Remus would have come back."_

"_I guess we'll have to wait and see."_

The sorting hat finished and McGonagall began to call names. When she got to Dennis Creevey, both Harry and Buffy groaned when the hat said Gryffindor. Dennis ran to sit by his brother Collin and they saw Collin pointing at them. Emily had been next and she got sorted in to Hufflepuff and took a seat by Cedric.

* * *

Once everyone had eaten and the dishes were magically cleaned in front of them Dumbledore stood and spoke.

"Now that we all have been fed I would like to start this off with saying that the forest on the grounds are off limits to all student. Hogsmeade is also off limits to any student below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that this year's Quidditch cup between houses is cancelled."

The Great Hall was in an uproar as the students protested at that bit of news. Buffy was overwhelmed with shock as she picked up on her brother's emotion.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore's voice boomed and everyone quieted immediately. "This is due to the fact Hogwarts will be hosting…"

The doors to the hall opened with a loud bang at the same time as a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening. Everyone jumped and a few screamed. They all watched as a man with fake leg, a magical eye that looked mechanical, and a cane that he used as he walked down the aisle. Everyone's eyes were on him as he made his way to the teacher's table.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Arts teacher Professor Moody."

They all watched as he made his way to the teacher's table where he sat down in the DADA position. Dumbledore continued.

"As I was saying this year Hogwarts will be hosting an event that will span out over the school. This is an event that has not been held in over a century. Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"You're joking!" Fred said stunned.

Fred's outburst was enough to make the room laugh and ease the tension that had been building since Moody came into the room.

"Not at all Mr. Weasley, but I have been known to tell a good joke or two but let us come back to that later. For those of you who don't know about the Tri-Wizard Tournament is an event that started about seven hundred years ago between the three European schools of wizardary: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. The tournament was held every five years with each school taking turns hosting it that was until the death toll mounted and the tournament was discontinued."

When Dumbledore had mentioned death toll Harry, Buffy, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other wondering what Dumbledore was getting this school into.

"Have no fear though as our very own Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports is making sure that no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. With that said you should also know that during this time Hogwarts will also be home to a small group of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. In October, on Halloween, the three champions, one from each school, will be chosen by an impartial judge. The winner of the tournament will win one thousand galleons, the glory of their school, and the Tri-Wizard Cup."

At the mention of winning one thousand galleons a lot of students hope went up. Harry was one of them even though he and Buffy really didn't need the money.

"However the Ministry of Magic and the heads of the school have decided to put an age restriction on the tournament. No one under the age of seventeen will be able to submit their name for entry. I personally will be ensuring that no one under age will be able to enter. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations will be arriving soon and I want you extend to them every courtesy."

The door to the Great Hall opened once again and everyone turned to see the delegation from Beauxbatons. They group was all women dressed in their school uniform which were light blue from their hats to their shoes. They pranced in turning the heads of many of the boy students. Following behind the girls, was a giant of a woman who Buffy thought was probably taller than Hagrid who was half giant. Dumbledore met her part of the way and escorted to the end of the aisle. He kissed her hand and she moved to take a seat. The Durmstrang delegation entered next with long sticks that when they hit the ground they sparked. As the group of men did an impressive display of acrobatics and fire blowing, the ohh's and ahh's were nothing compared to the one Vikto Krum got when he entered. Most of the girl's in the Great hall were drooling over him. It made Buffy think of how they acted when Professor Lockhart had been their Defense teacher only Krum was actually rather decent looking. Their headmaster came up and hugged Dumbledore and greeted him. He then went and took his seats.

"Now that the both delegations have arrived I will introduce you to our impartial judge."

Dumbledore waved his wand at a golden object, that was sitting tall on the floor, and it began to melt away leaving a big goblet that had blue flames coming out of t.

"This is the Goblet of Fire. Those of you who are of age and wish to enter may write your name on a slip of paper and place it inside the goblet."

Everyone watched as Dumbledore used his wand to draw a circle around the goblet.

"This is an age line. Only those who are seventeen and up are allowed to cross it. The Tri-wizard champions will be chosen on Halloween. Now it is getting very late Prefects if you'll start by taking the first years and showing them the way."

The prefects stood and the first years followed suit. The prefects led the first years out and ten minutes later everyone else left.

* * *

**There you have it. I hoped you liked it.**

**I am still undecided as to who I want as the Hogwarts champions. Hopefully I will come to a decision soon.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**NEED VOTES: The Potter Twins Series has been nominated for BEST CROSSOVER SERIES at Crossing Over Awards 2010 on the TWISTING THE HELLMOUTH site.**

**If you have an account and you like my series please vote for it. Voting begins August 16, 2010.**

* * *

The next morning Buffy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked the schedule to see what they had today as they walked to breakfast. They had Herbology with Hufflepuff and Care of magical Creatures with Slytherin.

"Hopefully Malfoy will be smart enough not to anger the creatures this year. I don't know if I'll have the energy to save him this year." Buffy said causing the others to chuckle.

"After lunch we have double Divinations. I wonder what Professor Trelwaney will predict for us this year." Harry said as they entered the Great Hall.

"You should have given it up like I did." Hermione told them.

They all filled their plates up and began eating. Half way through breakfast hundred of owls came flying in dropping the morning mail. Harry and Buffy got four letters each. Buffy put her in her pocket to read later. Harry did the same thing and they both finished their breakfast. When Buffy was done eating, she got up and made her way over to where Cedric was sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"Hey I just wanted to see you before heading to class. Want to meet up in the library after dinner?"

"Sure, I wanted to get your opinion on something anyway."

"I have a feeling I know what is. I'll see you after lessons." Buffy gave him a quick kiss and hurried off to catch up with her friends to go to Herbology.

* * *

Herbology had gone well and now they were in Care of Magical Creatures. The Gryffindors had all arrived and there were all waiting for the Slytherins. A small explosion drew the Gryffindors to the nearby crates.

"Ugh, what are those?" Lavender asked.

They all looked in to the box to see these ugly, pale, slimy looking creatures, with legs sticking out in all sort of different places. It made it hard to tell where their heads were at.

"They smell like rotten fish." Dean commented while holding his nose.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts. On'y jus hatched. So yeh'll be able to raise them yerselves."

"And why would we want to do that?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh joy, the Slytherin is here." Buffy mumble loud enough that only those who were right next to her could hear.

"I mean, what do they do? What is the point of them?"

"Yeh'll find that out next lesson. Today we're jus' feeding them. Not sure what they eat, I got ant eggs, frog livers, and a bit of grass snake. Try em out with a bit of each."

Harry, Buffy, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other before selecting one of three items. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all chose the frog liver and Buffy chose the grass snake. Carefully they put the food in the crate making sure not to get too close. Everyone turned when Dean Thomas cried out and held up his hand. His hand had been burned by a blast from the Skrewts. By the end of class everyone was more than ready to leave the Skrewts alone.

* * *

By the time Divination was over Buffy felt drained. Both Harry and Ron had shaken her several times to wake her up. Then at the end of the class, Trelawney had given them enough homework to keep her busy for most of the week if not the weekend. The trio headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. When they reached the main hall they were met with a line of students waiting to get in.

"Over here." Hermione called to them.

Harry, Buffy, and Ron joined her in line. They were all talking to each other when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle approached.

"You must be so proud Weasley."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"You mean you haven't seen it. Your father's in the evening edition."

Malfoy began to read loudly. The hall quieted as students wanted to know what was going on.

"Imagine them not getting his name right. It's almost as though he's completely nonentity. There's even a picture of him with your mother standing in front of that monstrosity of a house, and your mother looks like she could lose weight."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Malfoy. Your father walks around with hair so long the first time I saw him I thought he was a woman."

The students broke into laughter at Buffy's comment. Malfoy's face became a light shade of pink. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand and shot off a spell toward Buffy and the others. Acting on instinct Buffy threw up her hands while muttering a spell. Malfoy's spell bounced harmlessly off the shield she had erected with her wandless magic. At the same time as that was happening, Malfoy was being hit by a spell from a different direction.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"

Everyone in the main hall turned to see Professor Moody with his wand out. Then they all turned back around when they heard a screeching sound. What they saw made them break out into laughter. Where Malfoy once stood, there was now a white ferret. He was scurrying around the floor until he saw Moody. Then he scurried up Goyle's pants leg.

"Did it hit you?" He asked Buffy.

"No, the spell I used deflected it and it hit the wall."

Everyone laughed as Goyle began to wiggle trying to get the ferret out of his clothes. Ferret Malfoy made his way to the top of Goyle's shirt. Goyle reached up to get Malfoy. Malfoy bit him and Goyle dropped him. Everyone laughed as the ferret bounced. Moody used his wand to bring Malfoy back.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall came down the stair case.

"Hello Professor McGonagall."

"What are you doing?"

"We were playing follow the bouncing ferret. Would you like a go?" Moody asked straight faced.

"Where did this ferret come from?" No one spoke but Moody had a slight grin on his face. "Is that a student?"

"Yep."

"It's Malfoy." Buffy quickly explained what happened.

McGonagall listened and looked at ferret Malfoy and then sternly at Moody. She took ferret Malfoy and placed him on the floor. Taking out her wand, she pointed it at Malfoy and soon he was back to being human. Laughter rang out as everyone saw the embarrassing blush forming.

"Everyone inside."

The line began moving again though slowly as everyone was trying to hear what McGonagall was saying to Moody and Malfoy. Finally Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Buffy were in the Great Hall. They moved quickly to take their seats.

* * *

After Buffy had finished dinner she told Harry she was headed to the library to meet up with Cedric and to start her Divinations homework. Cedric met up with her just outside the Great Hall and the two walked hand and hand to the library. They went to their spot which was empty since just about everyone in the school knew that this was their spot. Buffy and Cedric took a seat on the couch.

"You want to submit your name for the tournament, don't you?" Buffy asked before he could speak.

"Yes, I want to do this. This is an opportunity of a life time. I think I have a good chance of winning if I get picked."

"You also have a good chance of dying if you get picked. Didn't you hear Dumbledore? They stopped having this tournament because the death toll was getting too high. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Dumbledore also said that they are taking every precaution they can to ensure that no one dies, and dying is the last thing I want to happen. If I don't try I'll always wonder if I could have done it."

"I know you would. I'll admit I don't want you to enter. In fact I'm against this whole tournament, but if you want to enter that's your choice. I won't try and stop you, and if you're chosen I'll be there to support you."

"Thank you." Cedric said kissing her gently on the lips. Buffy responded and soon her homework was forgotten as they were soon in a make out session.

* * *

Two days later it was finally fourth year Gryffindor's turn to have Moody's DADA class. They had all finished their lunch early so they could stand outside the classroom door. When the bell rang they all entered taking their seats anxiously awaiting Moody's arrival. Buffy sat with Ron while Hermione sat with Harry. The door opened several minutes later and Moody came in. Everyone watched him very closely as he made his way to the front of the classroom.

"You won't need those books. Put them away." Everyone hurried to do what he had asked.

Taking out a scroll Moody began to call roll. Most everyone answered with a frightened here.

"I've been told that you've covered dark creatures quite thoroughly, but you are lacking in dealing with curses. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with curses. Now let's get into it. Curses come in many forms and strengths. The Magic of Ministry wants me to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you the illegal curses until you're a six year, but Dumbledore has a higher opinion of your nerves. He says that you can cope which I agree because the sooner you know the better. Now as Miss Potter can attest to on the events that happened a few days ago, a wizard will not give fair warning or tell you about what spell he is about to perform. Am I correct Miss Potter?"

"Yes Professor." Buffy answered quickly.

"Did Mr. Malfoy tell you what spell he was performing?"

"No sir."

"You will need to be prepared, be alert, and be watchful. You need to put that away Miss Brown during my class or you will find you'll be doing it over."

Everyone turned to look at Lavender who had been showing Parvati her Divination's homework underneath the desk. Lavender blushed and quickly put the homework away not wishing to have to do it over.

"Which curses are the one that are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked.

Several hands shot into the air. Both Buffy and Hermione knew which curses he was talking about. Harry and Ron also had their hands up.

"Mr. Weasley."

"My father told me about one…it's called the Imperius Curse or something like that."

"Yes the Imperius Curse is one. That one gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time. Can anyone tell me what the Imperius Curse does?"

This time only Hermione and Buffy's hand were in the air. Moody pointed at Hermione before turning to retrieve a jar with spiders in it.

"The Imperius Curse takes away your free will. You have to do the bidding of whatever the caster wants."

"That's correct Miss Granger. Everyone watch closely. Imperio!"

Everyone watched as the spider began dancing around and doing flips and other things that Moody told it to do.

"I could make this spider jump out a window, drown itself, or throw itself down one of your throats." Those around him noticed Ron shuddered. "Many years ago this curse was used a lot. I will teach you how to fight the curse though some of you will not be able to so it is best to avoid getting hit by it. Now, who can name another illegal curse?"

Once again Hermione and Buffy's hands went up. To the surprise of a few people Neville's hand went shakily into the air.

"Mr. Longbottom." He said as he selected another spider.

"The Cruciatus Curse. It brings intense pain to the person who it is cast upon. A pain so intense that if it's left on long enough can drive a person insane."

"Very good Mr. Longbottom. Now for you to get the full affect I need to enlarge our little friend. Engorgio!"

The spider grew about four times its normal size and Ron took several deep breathes to calm himself.

"Crucio!"

The spider's movements were wild as it twitched all around and the longer the spell was on the more it twitched. Everyone was sure the spider would have been screaming if it could.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Hermione to see that she was looking at Neville. Neville had a horrified look on his face and he was clutching the table so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Moody ended the curse and shrunk the spider back to its normal size. He replaced it and pulled out the third spider.

"Are there any others?" Buffy and Hermione raised their hand. "Miss Potter."

"The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra."

"That is correct. Avada Kedavra!"

A green light shot blindingly out of the wand and hit the spider. The spider rolled onto its back and died. Moody swept the spider off the table and looked at his students.

"Not pleasant I know. There's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it, and there are only two known survivors and they are sitting right in front of me."

Harry and Buffy tried to squirm under everyone's gaze.

"This curse needs a lot of power behind it. You all could take out your wands right now and say Avada Kedavra and would even get a spark. Now the Imperius, the Cruciatus, and Avada Kedavra are called The Unforgivable Curses. Using them on any human is enough to earn you a life sentence in Azkaban."

The rest of class went on with them taking notes. After class it was time for dinner and then Buffy was heading to the library to finish her Divination's homework.

* * *

**I hope you like it.**

**Please vote for me if you have an account at Twisting the Hellmouth.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Champion Selection

**NEED VOTES: The Potter Twins Series has been nominated for ****BEST CROSSOVER SERIES ****at Crossing Over Awards 2010 on the TWISTING THE HELLMOUTH site. The cut are this Saturday so PLEASE vote if you haven't already. If you have an account and you like my series please vote for it. **

* * *

Over the next several weeks students who were old enough submitted their name usually after dinner. It was after the first of October when Cedric put his name in the Goblet. His housemates and several others cheered for him. He looked to where Buffy was at, and she gave him a small smile. She was about to leave and head to Gryffindor tower when Fred and George came in with Lee Jordan.

"We've done it." Fred exclaimed.

"Just finished it this morning." George told them.

"It's not going to work." Hermione told them.

"Oh yeah?"

"And why is that Granger?"

"Professor Dumbledore would never be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant." George started.

"Because it's so as pathetically dimwitted." Fred finished.

"I have to agree with Hermione on this one guys. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore would have thought of that." Buffy told them.

Fred and George gave her a smug look. They pulled the stopper out and quickly drank. The two moved to step into the circle. Everyone waited with baited breath to see if the age line would reject them. When nothing happened they put their slips of paper with their name on it in the goblet. Seconds later blue flames shot out knocking Fred and George out of the ring. When they landed on the floor, the color of their hair had become white and longer. They both were also sporting long white beards. The twins began rolling around on the floor fighting each other until Krum and the other Bulgarian delegates entered and everyone quieted and watched as he entered. He walked up to the goblet and submitted his name. As he walked away his eyes were on Hermione.

* * *

Halloween had arrived and everyone, except Buffy, was eagerly anticipating finding out who would be the Tri-Wizard champions. Dinner was just finishing up and everyone was waiting for the tables to clear. The students talked with each other as the plates cleared. Five minutes later Dumbledore stood by the goblet.

"Sit down. Please." Everyone immediately quiets and sits down. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for…the champion selection."

Taking out his wand Dumbledore dimmed the lights so that the goblet's blue fire mostly lit the room. Dumbledore move closer and put both hands on the goblet before stepping back. Seconds later the once blue light went red as a burnt piece of paper shot out of it landing in Dumbledore's hand.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum."

The Durmstrang delegation clapped and cheered the loudest as Krum got up. He shook Dumbledore's hand and then headed through a door and down the stairs to the trophy room. The fire turned red again emitting the second delegate.

"The Beaubaxton champion is Fleur Delacour."  
Buffy looked over at where the Beaubaxyon delegates were sitting to see that two of the girls were crying at not having been chosen. Buffy rolled her eyes at them. Turning her attention back to the goblet it was time for it to pick the Hogwarts champion.

_Anyone but Cedric. Anyone but Cedric._ Buffy chanted quietly to herself.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

Buffy clapped and put a fake smile on her face. She wanted Cedric to know that she would support him in this even if she wasn't happy that he was chosen. He looked her way before going to shake Dumbledore's hand and joining the others.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end only one of them will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions…this vessel of victory…the Triwizard Cup."

The cup was brought in by Barty Crouch and set it on the table. The cup looked magnificent in the light making several ooh. The Goblet of Fire's blue flame began burning crazily causing everyone to look at it. As Dumbledore approached it cautiously, the blue flame turned red and another piece of paper shot out of it. The hall was quiet as they waited for Dumbledore to read what name was on the paper.

"Elizabeth Potter. Elizabeth Potter?" Dumbledore was dumbfounded as he looked at the name once again before looking around at the teachers and students.

* * *

Buffy just knew that she must have heard wrong. There was no way Dumbledore could have just called her name. She didn't get up looking to see if Harry, Ron, and Hermione had heard the same thing.

"_Did he just say my name?"_

"_Yes, how did that happen?"_

"_I don't know."_

"ELIZABETH POTTER!"

Dumbledore's voice roared again. Buffy got up from her spot and began walking toward Dumbledore. She tried to keep her eyes straight ahead and not see the looks she was receiving from the other students. When she reached Dumbledore, he handed her the paper. Buffy stood there for a minute looking at the paper that held her name. It did indeed say Elizabeth Potter but it was not her handwriting. She continued walking heading to where the other delegates went.

"She's not even seventeen." Someone yelled.

Buffy came to the teachers table and the first one she came to was Snape who didn't really react. McGonagall gave her a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder. Buffy quickened her pace a bit wanting to get away from their stares.

* * *

Buffy made her down the stairs to the trophy room. The gate was shut but opened when she approached. She continued in immediately searching for Cedric. She saw him with the others around the fireplace. They all turned when they heard her footsteps.

"Buffy? What are you doing down here?" Cedric asked coming up to her.

Buffy didn't say anything she just showed him the piece of paper with her name on it. Before he or anyone else could ask or say anything, they heard the commotion of the teachers coming down the stairs. Leading the charge was Barty Crouch. Before any of the Hogwarts teacher's could stop him, he grabbed Buffy's shoulders and shook her. Buffy's eyes went wide with fear.

"Don't hit me!"

She screamed with fear as her arms went up and Barty Crouch suddenly found himself flying back several feet to the floor. Buffy's whole body was shaking and her eyes were unfocused. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape knew she was reliving a flashback from when her uncle used to beat her. McGonagall slowly approached her as did Cedric.

"Buffy…Buffy…" McGonagall called her name but Buffy didn't respond.

"Buffy…look at me. It's Cedric. You're not with your uncle anymore. You're at Hogwarts."

After several minutes of Cedric and McGonagall talking gently to her, Buffy's eyes slowly began to lose that unfocused look. She shook her head trying to clear it.

"Miss Potter does not like to be grabbed Barty. It induces panic attacks brought on by her abusive uncle." Dumbledore told Barty and the other who didn't know.

"I thought I was over having those. I haven't had one since second year." Buffy spoke softly. Her body was still shaking.

"Albus, I think we should get Poppy in here to check her out." McGonagall said upon seeing how shaky and pale she is.

"I'm okay. I just need to sit down." Cedric helped her to sit on the floor and then sat beside her.

"Buffy, I need to ask you this. Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Did you ask one of the older students…to do it for you?"

"No sir."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"No sir. I did not put or have someone put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I don't know how it got in there."

Dumbledore watched her eyes the whole time she spoke to him and knew she wasn't lying.

"But of course she is lying." Madame Maxine cried out.

"I am not lying!" Buffy said getting to her feet. "Why would I lie about this? I've got enough danger and excitement in my life that I don't need to enter a tournament. Harry and I both get enough excitement with Voldemort and his followers trying to kill us every year. First it was Professor Quirrel. Then it was Voldemort's spirit in the diary, and then last year we find out that Peter Petigrew, who gave up our parent hiding place to Voldemort, has been secretly watching us for the past three years as Ron's pet rat. The Ministry takes him to custody but he escapes leaving Harry and I to wonder if he's going to murder us in our sleep. So excuse me if I am a little miffed at being called a liar when I wanted nothing to do with this tournament other than supporting Cedric here if he got picked."

The whole room was silent no one exactly sure what to say after Buffy's rant. Cedric had a slight smile on his face very proud of his girl.

"Mr. Crouch, you are our…er…objective judge. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?" Karloff asked.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose name comes out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"I insist on resubmitting the names of the rest of my students. We will keep adding names until each school has two champions."

"It doesn't work like that Karkaroff. The Goblet of Fire has just gone out and will not ignite again until the start of the next tournament."

"I will be more than glad to give up my place and make it a three person tournament again." Buffy told them.

"I'm afraid you can't Miss Potter once your name has come out of the goblet you are bound by a magical contract to participate."

"S'e is too young." Krum said.

"That may be but Miss Potter will just have to do her best. Howgwarts will have two champions. Now let's move this along as it is getting late. The first task is designed to test your daring. Your courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. The first task will take place on November 24th in front of the others students and judges. You may not ask or accept help from your teachers to complete your task. For your first task you will only be armed with your wands. When the first task is over you will receive information on the second."

When Crouch was done Dumbledore took over.

"I suggest that you all head off to bed." They all nodded.

"I'll catch up with you in the Great Hall. I need to ask Professor McGonagall something." Cedric nodded and Buffy went over to Professor McGonagall.

"A re you all right with this?" McGonagall asked.

"If I had a choice I wouldn't do this, but since I don't I'll give it my best effort. That's what I wanted to ask you about. Will I be able to use wandless magic in the tournament?"

"I believe it should be acceptable. I will check with the Headmaster. Now off with you, I'm sure that Harry and the others are quite curious and I will allow the celebrating to go on for the next ninety minutes."

Buffy nodded and ran out of the trophy room. Cedric was waiting for her in the Great Hall. He immediately took her in his arms.

"So I have to compete against my girlfriend. Are you okay with this?"

"I don't have much of a choice but I'm going to give it my best and I expect you to do the same."

"I will." The two walked off together only parting when they had to go their separate ways.

* * *

Buffy was on the staircase when Harry contacted her to let her know about the celebration. So when Buffy entered she was immediately hoisted onto Fred and George's shoulders. They carried her into the Common Room where she was met by loud applause and cheering.

"Fair Maiden, why didn't you tell us you entered the tournament?" George asked.

"How did you avoid getting a beard?" Fred asked.

"I didn't enter. I don't know how my name got in there."

"I wish it could have been me but I'm glad that someone from Gryffindor got it."

"Yeah, but it irritating that I have to compete against Cedric. But, I'm going to do my best to win the tournament for Hogwarts and Gryffindor."

Everyone cheered and Lee Jordan came over and draped a Gryffindor banner across her shoulders while George placed a crown on top of her head. Buffy rolled her eyes. She knew this had to be the Weasley twin's ideas. Everyone celebrated until McGonagall broke the party up two hours later.

* * *

Before she went to bed Buffy had quickly wrote a note to Remus and the other's telling them that she had somehow become a Tri-Wizard champion. When she finished the letter she gave it to Cinnamon to take to Remus. She lay in her bed and tried to sleep.

"_You doing okay?"_ Harry asked through the link.

"_I guess. When Dumbledore said there was an age limit to this tournament and that we were too young to enter I was relieved."_

"_Me too."_

"_I thought this would be the first year we wouldn't have to be in any kind of danger. That we would have an easy year. Now I'm committed to competing in a tournament that I wanted nothing to do with. I wish I knew how my name got into the cup."_

"_I do too. Did you tell Remus and the others about becoming a champion?"_

"_Yes. That means they'll be here by the time we get up. Hey, what bug called up Ron's arse? He's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I came back."_

"_You're not the only one. He thinks we found a way to submit our names and didn't tell him."_

"_We'll just have to wait for him to stop being a prat. In the mean time I've got about 23 days to learn whatever I can to help me with these tasks."_

"_Then you're going need your sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Night Buffy, love you."_

"_Night Harry, love you too."_

* * *

**I hope you like it. I finally decided to just go with the votes from the polls I did. As you see the top two were Buffy and Cedric.**

**Please vote for me if you have an account at Twisting the Hellmouth.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Weighing of Wands

**Sorry about not updating sooner but I kept re-writing this chapter and I finally feel that I got it right. **

**Thank you to those of you that have stuck with me and reviewed this story. Keep it up. Your reviews really do inspire me.**

* * *

The next day, Buffy and Harry woke up at the same time. Harry was the first one dressed and waited for Buffy in the Common Room. The Common Room door opened and Harry turned to see McGonagall entering.

"Good Mr. Potter you're awake. Do you know if your sister is awake?"

"Right here Professor. Did they all come?"

"No only two."

"Remus and Sirius." Buffy guessed. McGonagall nodded.

"They asked me to bring you two to their room."

Harry and Buffy nodded and followed McGonagall. She led them to a room that wasn't very far from the Gryffindor tower.

"Argue the toss." The portrait opened and McGonagall motioned them in.

"_I hope that's not how this talk is going to go."_ Buffy said through the link.

"_All you can do is tell them the same thing we told everyone else." _

Buffy and Harry entered the room to find the main room empty. Buffy smiled seeing Cinnamon who hooted at her.

"Buffy, Harry, is that you?"

"Yes Remus."

"Have a seat. Sirius and I will be out in a few minutes."

Buffy held out her arm to Cinnamon and he moved to get on her arm. She and Harry moved to sit on the couch. They both petted Cinnamon as they waited. Remus was the first to come out from his room followed by Sirius thirty seconds later. Remus and Sirius hugged Harry and Buffy before taking their seats.

"So you're a Tri-Wizard champion? How did that happen?" Sirius asked with a bit of a grin.

"Hell if I know."

"Buffy language!" Remus scolded her. Sirius laughed.

"Sorry. We were just as shocked as everyone else. I swear to you that I didn't submit my name nor did I ask an older student to." Buffy told them.

"I believe you but what are you going to do?" Remus asked.

"The only thing I can do compete. Dumbledore and Crouch said that once my name came out I was magically bounded to compete. I just wish I knew how my name got in there. I wonder if Harry's name was in there too."

"I would say that that is a good possibility. Whoever submitted your name probably put both your names in hoping to get one of you. I want you both to stay alert and don't take any unnecessary risk."

"They won't have too. Just like us if there's trouble it will find them." Sirius laughed.

"We're not that bad." Harry exclaimed which caused Remus and Sirius to look at them both skeptically.

"You better get along to breakfast. We'll talk some more later. Sirius and I are going to stay at least until the first task."

"I'm glad. I feel little bit better knowing you two are going to be here. There isn't any chance we can have breakfast here? I'd like to avoid the stares and whispering for as long as possible." Buffy asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"No, we're going down as well." Remus told them.

"If they hassle you too much I'll come and sit by you. I'm sure many of them still believe I'm guilty." Sirius said with a smile.

"Let's go then." Buffy said with a sigh.

* * *

The next several days were the worst for Buffy. Just about every student in the school except for the Gryffindors, Cedric, and few others were giving her looks or talking bad about her. So Buffy had taken to eating her meals quickly and seeking asylum in the library, her room, outside, or in Remus and Sirius's room. The students treatment of her reminded Buffy of when she and Harry stayed with the Dursley's. Today they had a double potions lesson with Slytherin and Malfoy and his goons were in rare form wearing buttons that read** SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY THE REAL CHAMPION OF HOGWARTS.**

"Thought you might like them Potter seeing how you're Diggory's girl." Buffy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione eyed Malfoy suspiciously.

"What else do they do Malfoy?" Buffy asked. Draco gave her a wicked smile and pressed the badge to see the message replace with **POTTER STINKS**.

"Very funny really witty." Hermione told him.

"Give him a break Hermione, it must have taken him all night to come up with that. I mean really look who he had helping him."

At Buffy's word's Malfoy became red in the face either from blushing or anger. Buffy smiled at his look. Malfoy whipped out his wand and pointed it at Buffy. Crabbe and Goyle followed. Buffy had her wand out in an instant as did Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Do you really want to get humiliated again Malfoy? Getting knocked on your arse two years ago wasn't enough humiliation for you?" Buffy asked. "Plus the odds are against you. There are four of us and only three of you. Not even that if you think these two can actually perform a spell."

"Densaugeo! Protego!" Draco and Buffy called out at the same time. Draco's spell bounced off her shield and hit Draco. His front teeth soon began growing at an alarming grotesquely rate. Buffy held back the laugh that was threatening her.

"What is going on here?" Snape had arrived to start class.

"Buffy used the Densaugeo on Draco." Crabbe told him.

"She attacked him when she saw the button." Goyle finished.

"I did no such thing. Draco was the one who fired the spell at me. I blocked it with a shield and it bounced back and hit Draco. Check my wand if you don't believe me." Buffy held her wand out to Snape.

Snape took her wand in his hand and performed Prior Incantato! The Protego spell appeared as did several other spells that Buffy had performed that day for her classes, but none of the spells were Densaugeo.

"Deletrius!" Snape growled. "Hospital wing Malfoy and I will see you and you, Crabbe, and Goyle for detention."

Malfoy, Cabbe, and Goyle looked disconcerted that Snape had not taken their side. Malfoy walked out and headed to the hospital wing. Snape turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Get inside and take a seat before I make it a month for your foolish behavior." Crabbe and Goyle hurried in.

"Thank you Professor." Buffy said as Snape handed her her wand.

Snape didn't say anything. He turned and entered his classroom. Buffy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed without saying a word. Buffy and Harry took a seat together as Ron was still not talking to them. Snape began class immediately after. They hadn't been in class five minutes when Colin Creevy came in.

"Yes."

"Excuse me sir, I have been sent to bring Buffy Potter upstair."

"Miss Potter still has another hour of Potions. It will have to wait until after Potions."

"Mr. Bagman wants her sir as all the champions are taking a photograph."

"Very well, Miss Potter I want you back here later to test your antidote."

"If I can't come back before class is over with I'll come before dinner. I feel very confident in my antidote." Buffy gathered her things and followed Collin. As soon as they were away from Potions Colin began a constant flow of chatter.

"Colin, what is this picture for?" Buffy asked.

"I think The Daily Prophet."

"Great, just what the Potter name needs more publicity."

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived outside the door. Colin wished her good luck and Buffy knocked on the door. Buffy opened the door to see that she had been taken to another classroom that she hadn't been in before. As she walked in Cedric spotted her and went over to her and hugged her. When Bagman saw her, he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Ah, here is our fourth champion. Come in Miss Potter, it time for the weighing of the wands ceremony. The rest of the judges will be here in a moment."

"Wand weighing?" Buffy asked.

"We need to check and make sure your wands are functioning properly as it will be your most important tool in the upcoming task. The expert is upstairs with Dumbledore right now, and then we'll have a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter she doing a piece on the tournament."

"Ludo, while we're waiting for the judges I wonder if I could have a moment to interview Miss Potter as she is the youngest Tri-Wizard champion in history."

"Certainly, that is if it's all right with Miss Potter?"

Before Buffy could answer she was being herded out of the room and toward a nearby broom closet. Buffy was told to sit on the cardboard box why Rita Skeeter sat on a bucket.

"You won't mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill. It will leave me free to talk to you normally."

"Actually I do mind. I don't like those quills because they exaggerate what you say. If you want this interview you'll have to write it yourself."

Buffy waited to see if she would change quills. When she didn't Buffy got up to leave.

"I guess we're done here."

* * *

Buffy opened the door quickly and left before Rita Skeeter knew what happened. When Buffy entered the room she saw the rest of the judges, Dumbledore, and Mr. Ollivander. Rita Skeeter entered behind her looking a bit put off that she didn't get to conduct her interview. She took her seat in the corner getting her Quick Quotes Quill and parchment out. Buffy quickly went over to take her seat where the other champions were sitting. Her seat was next to Cedric and Fleur she was grateful for that.

"Let me introduce Mr. Ollivander. He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good before the tournament."

Mr. Ollivander started with Fleur Delacour. Buffy watched what was happening as her mind went through the events that got her here. She felt a hand squeeze hers and looked up to see Cedric giving her a warm encouraging smile. Fleur once again took her seat and Mr. Ollivander called Krum up next and Buffy was grateful that she didn't have to let go of Cedric's hand just yet.

"_You okay?"_ Cedric whispered to her.

"_I'm fine just thinking."_

"_Your interview went quick."_

"_She asked if I objected to her using a quick quotes quill and I told her I do. I told her if she couldn't write it herself than we were done. I don't think she knew what to do I walked out before she could recover."_

"_That's my girl."_

"Mr. Diggory you're next."

Cedric gave Buffy's hand one last squeeze before letting go. Buffy watched him go a slight smile on his face. She watched Mr. Ollivander's eyes get brighter at seeing that Cedric's wand was one of his. Buffy heard him compliment Cedric for taking such good care of his wand. Once Mr. Ollivander made silver smoke rings come out of Cedric's wand, he deemed that it was good.

"That leaves Miss Potter. Yes, yes, yes, how well I remember."

Buffy stood and gave Cedric a smile as she passed. Buffy handed her wand to Mr. Ollivander. He looked it over very carefully.

"This wand once belonged to Godric Gryffindor one Hogwarts founding members. You've taken very good care of it."

"Thank you."

Mr. Ollivander examined her wand for over five minutes before making wine shoot from it. He then declared that her wand was in perfect condition.

"Thank you all. You may go back to your lessons now or perhaps you may like to go straight to dinner as they are about to end…"

"Wait we need photos of the champions and the judges together. What do you say Rita? Would look like nice with the article?"

"Yes let's do that and then perhaps some individual shots." Rita suggested her eyes lingering on Buffy.

Buffy groaned silently about the photos. The pictures took about another twenty minutes with each of them getting individual shots. Buffy noticed that she seemed to be taking more than the others. When they were done Cedric walked with her.

"Are you going to the library after dinner?" Cedric asked as they headed for the Great Hall.

"No I have to head to Potions to brew my antidote for Professor Snape since I missed that during today's lessons. I told him that I would come back after dinner."

"That shouldn't take too long. You're good at potions. What about after that?"

"I think Harry and I are in for another chat with Remus and Sirius. He's very concerned about me being in the tournament though Sirius is enjoying this. He's got more faith in me than I do at the moment."

"You'll be great. You've been studying almost as much as Hermione."

"Nobody studies as much as Hermione."

They arrived at the Great Hall and gave Cedric's hand a squeeze before going to take her seat between Harry and Hermione. Buffy noticed that Ron was still refusing to sit with them. The one thing that Buffy did notice was that Draco was not at dinner. That put a small smile on her face.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter will be the first Hogsmeade trip and probably the First Task.**

**Please review.**


	12. The First Task

**Wahoo! Two updates in one month. My juices are flowing on this story right after watching Deathly Hallows part 1.**

**I can't believe I've been working on this story a year already. Time flies.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed the story so far your reviews keep me going.**

**ChristyTrekkie your wait is over. I was going to break this chapter up but I decided not make you wait. This chapter was 16 pages long.**

**I hope you all enjoy how I wrote this out.**

* * *

Buffy, Hermione, and Harry were in the library. With the first task looming, Hermione had been helping her with her spells. Buffy felt bad that she hadn't been able to spend more time with her brother. They really only saw each other in classes and at most meals if Buffy didn't skip them from becoming too engrossed in her studying. The sound of giggling and excited whispering made them look up to see that Viktor Krum was sitting not too far from them.

"He's not even that good looking." Hermione muttered.

"I think you protest too much Hermione. Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking glances his way when you think we're not watching."

"I-I-I think we should get back to studying."

Hermione muttered and ducked her head behind a book to hide her blush. Buffy's smile was huge. She looked to see that Harry was surprised that Hermione had not denied her claim about Krum.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade weekend had arrived and Buffy had thought about skipping it in order to keep studying. Harry, Hermione and Cedric had tried to talk her into it but she told them she needed to prepare for the First Task. It was Remus and Sirius that told her that there wasn't any chance that she was going to be spending the day at Hogwarts. Remus told her it would be good for her to relax a bit and forget about the tournament for a day. Buffy finally relented and made sure to tell Cedric that she would meet up with him at some point during the day. Buffy rode in the back with Harry while Hermione rode up front.

"I'm glad you decided to come along."

"I don't think I had a choice. Sirius and Remus were prepared to drag me there kicking and screaming. Besides you all were right. I need a break. I'm so tired of studying that sometimes I feel like my brain is going to leak out my ears."

"Now that would be a sight to see. I can just imagine Rita Skeeter's story on that one."

Both Harry and Buffy laughed. The carriages pulled up to stop and Hermione, Harry, and Buffy got out.

"Allow me." Buffy's head shot up to look right in to Cedric's bluish-grey eyes.

"Thanks. I thought we were going to meet up later."

"We were, but this is our first Hogsmeade trip as a couple and I wanted to spend it with you."

"That's sweet. Are sure you don't want to meet up with your friends? You haven't seen them much since you've been helping me."

"Yeah, I'm sure. So where should we go first?" Cedric slipped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"What do you say we head to Honeydukes?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Honedukes had been packed but they each left with enough treats to last them for a few days. After Honeydukes they stopped into P3 a shop that had opened last year with an assortment of magical items. Buffy had browsed the shop for a long time. She already had several ideas in mind for Christmas gifts. When they left the shop, Buffy groaned loudly in her head.

"_What's wrong?"_ Harry asked through their link.

"_Who is worse than Colin with a camera?"_

"_Rita Skeeter?"_

"_You got it. I'm hoping she hasn't spotted us yet. It's like she got some kind of Potter radar or something."_

"_Let's go get a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks maybe she'll leave us alone in there."_ Harry suggested.

"I'm thirsty. Let's go get a butterbeer." Buffy was the one to voice the suggestion.

"Sounds good." Cedric said as he offered his arm to her. They began to walk away when her shrilly annoying voice called out.

"Miss Potter! Mister Diggory! Could I have a word?" Rita Skeeter called out.

"I was hoping she hadn't seen us. Harry you and Hermione go and we'll catch up with you." Buffy told Harry. Harry nodded and he and Hermione quickly moved away. Buffy looked up at Cedric who had an aggravated look on his face that their trip was being interrupted by the nosy reporter. They both put on fake smiles and hoped they could get rid of her quickly.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had been at the Three Broomsticks fifteen minutes already with no sign of Buffy or Cedric. Harry had tried to reach Buffy through the link but received no answer. Harry was getting anxious.

"Relax I'm sure they're going to be here soon. Why don't you go over and talk to Ron?" Hermione suggested seeing Ron on the other side of the pub with Dean and Seamus.

"He should come to us. He's the one with the problem." Harry told her. Hermione just rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

The door to the pub opened and Harry watched as Buffy walked in followed by Cedric, Remus, and Sirius. Harry stood up and waved so that they could see them. The quartet made their way over to the table.

"That woman is insufferable. She wouldn't let us ago. She finally did when Remus and Sirius came over and Sirius spoke to her." Buffy said sitting down in the chair next to Harry. Cedric went to get him and Buffy something to drink.

"That woman has been a prat ever since I broke up with her." Sirius told them.

"You used to date Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked.

Remus retrieved two extra chairs so he and Sirius could sit. Cedric returned with a butterbeer for Buffy and himself. Buffy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"Rita was in the same year as us. She was a bit of a gossip back then too. It was one of the reasons we didn't work out."

"I can see why. You definitely can do better even with being accused of murder and being in Azkaban." Buffy told him.

"So how has your day been going so far?" Remus asked them.

"Great." Harry told them.

"What about you Buffy?" Sirius asked.

"I'm glad you all made me go. I haven't felt this relaxed in months."

"I'm glad you're feeling more relaxed. We'll take our leave now and see you back at the school for dinner, and don't get into too much mischief."

"Who us?" Harry and Buffy asked at the same time. Sirius laughed and he and Remus had left.

* * *

As Remus and Sirius were walking out the door Hagrid was coming in. He greeted the two before looking around as if looking for someone. When he spotted Buffy sitting at the table with Hermione, Harry, and Cedric, he smiled. When they spotted him they all waved.

"Buffy, I was hoping I would run into you today."

"Hey Hagrid." They all greeted him.

"Buffy, do you think you and I can talk alone?" His eyes told her that it was important.

"Sure Hagrid."

Buffy looked at her friends and could see the question in their eyes. She just shrugged as she got up and followed him to a corner table that was a little more private for talking. She sat down in the chair opposite Hagrid.

"What did you want to talk about Hagrid?"

"I need you to sneak out and meet me at midnight?"

"Sure Hagrid. Can I bring Harry with me?"

"That would be all right. Make sure you two are both well hidden and that you can't be seen if yeh know what I mean."

"I got yeh Hagrid. We'll be there."

Hagrid nodded as Buffy got up to return to her table. Buffy heard Hagrid order a drink as she was leaving. Buffy noticed that Harry, Cedric, and Hermione were watching her. She sat down in her seat taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"What did Hagrid want?" Harry asked quietly.

"He wants me to sneak out and meet him at midnight tonight."

"Did he say why?" Cedric asked.

"No but he made sure to hint at making sure we use our invisibility items to make sure we aren't seen. He said you could come with me Harry. Feel up to taking a trip to Hagrid's tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Harry told her.

"Great."

"Just be careful. I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you."

"We will be. Harry and I are strongest when we're together." Cedric nodded.

They finished off their drinks and decided to walk around some more before heading back to the school.

* * *

That night Harry and Buffy met up in the Common room. Harry had his cloak and Buffy had the Mauraders map that she had persuaded Remus into giving back to her before they headed back to school. She checked the map to see that Filch was on the other side of the school and the hall was clear. Buffy closed the map and put it in her pocket. Harry put on the cloak and Buffy activated her ring. They made it out of the school without incident. They hurried down to Hagrid's hut and Buffy knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door but didn't see a anyone.

"Harry? Buffy? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's us." Harry said as he and Buffy stepped inside. When the door was shut Harry took off the cloak and Buffy deactivated the ring.

"What's up Hagrid?" Buffy asked.

"I got summat ter show yeh. Just get invisible again and follow me. Stay quiet."

Buffy and Harry nodded. Buffy activated her ring and Harry put the cloak back on. They followed Hagrid through the trees.

"_You don't think Hagrid is taking us along on his date do you?" _Buffy asked Harry through the link.

"_I wouldn't think so. Why do you think he's going on a date?"_

"_Because he actually tried to comb his hair and beard. He has some of the teeth from the comb stuck in his beard. Haven't you noticed he's been fawning over the Beaubaxton Headmistress?"_

"_Not since the first day. I'm afraid my mind's been preoccupied worrying about how you're going to survive the tournament."_

Hagrid had just stopped at the Beaubaxton carriage where Madame Maxime was waiting for him.

* * *

They had been walking for some time and both Harry and Buffy were beginning to wonder if Hagrid knew where he was going. They hadn't wondered long as they heard a roaring sound followed by human men shouting. When they came into the clearing Buffy was in shock and she could feel that Harry was too.

"_Dragons ? The first task is dragons?"_ Buffy asked Harry through the link.

"_Looks like. Buffy are you okay?"_

"_Yes, no, I don't know."_

They heard someone call out a warning to Hagrid and then watched as several wizards stunned a dragon. Harry and Buffy could just make out the red hair.

"_Buffy, doesn't that one who yelled to Hagrid sort of resembles Ron?"_

"_He does. You don't think that could be Ron's brother Charlie? Ron said he worked with dragons in Romania."_

"_He's coming over."_

"What breeds ya got there Charlie?" Hagrid asked.

"This one is a Hungarian Horntail." Charlie pointed to the one they had just finished securing. "That one over there is a Common Welsh Green, over there the smaller one a Swedish Short Tail, and the last one is a Chinese Fireball. I thought you were coming alone Hagrid. She's sure to tell her champion about the dragons and they're not supposed to know."

"Jus thought she'd like ter see'em." Hagrid gave a little shrug as if to say no harm no foul. "So four, it's one fer each champion?"

"That's right. They asked specifically for nesting mother, but I don't know why."

"Will the champions have to fight them?"

"I don't think so. I think they just have to get passed them. Plus we'll be on hand in case things get too hot to handle." Charlie smiled at his own pun. Buffy groaned in her head and she could hear Harry silently laughing. Charlie and Hagrid kept talking and Buffy was getting tired.

"_Do you think Hagrid would miss us if we headed back?"_ Buffy asked Harry.

"_I don't think so. He's got Madame Maxime, Charlie, and the dragons to keep him entertained. Look at him. He's yearning for one of those eggs."_

"_Let's go then. I have a lot of research to do if I'm going to go up against a dragon on Tuesday even if it is just to get around it."_

Buffy and Harry hurried back through the woods making sure to avoid Karkaroff who was headed toward the direction of the dragons. It didn't look like the first task would be a secret to any of the champions as Buffy was going to tell Cedric in the morning. They made it back to the Gryffindor tower without incident. They said good night to each other and hurried off to their beds knowing morning would come all too quickly.

* * *

The next morning Buffy had woken up even before the sun had come up. She gathered her things quietly and went downstairs to the Common Room which was very cool. Taking out her wand she floated some wood over to the fire place and used "Incendio" to light it. The spell hit the wood instantly and began to burn hot and bright. Buffy could already feel the room warming up as she took a seat on the couch. She had about an hour until they were officially allowed to be out of the Gryffindor tower. Taking out one of her many books she began to go through it looking for something that would help her incapacitate a dragon. When the hour was up Buffy gathered her things and was out the door headed for the library.

* * *

When Harry had made his way down to breakfast he was shocked to see that Buffy wasn't at breakfast. He had asked Lavender and she had told him that Buffy hadn't been in bed when she had gotten up. Seeing Hermione talking to Ginny, he went over to see if they had seen Buffy.

"Morning Harry." Both girls chimed.

"Morning Ginny. Morning Hermione. Have either of you seen Buffy this morning."

"She was up before I got up and I woke up at seven." Hermione told him.

"She's in the library. I had to return a book that I used for my Charms essay and she was there with about ten books sitting next to her. She didn't look like she was going to be leaving any time soon." Ginny told him.

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated hoping to get through to Buffy.

"_Buffy? Buffy are you coming to breakfast?"_

He waited and received no response. With a sigh, he opened his eyes once again.

"She's not answering. She must really be concentrating."

Harry took about four pieces of toast and put some jam on two of them. Then he put some sausage, egg, and ham on the sandwiches and them put the top piece of bread on. He then proceeded to wrap them in a napkin.

"I'm going to find her. If Sirius or Remus asks where we are tell them that we're in the library and that I made a sandwich for both of us. Oh and if you see Cedric can you send him to the library?"

"Sure Harry. Does this have to do with what Hagrid wanted to see her about?" Harry nodded yes.

"That's why she got up so early. She's researching. I've got to go. I'll tell you about it after I check on Buffy."

* * *

Harry left the Great Hall and headed toward the library in search of his sister. Luckily for him the halls were still pretty empty. When he reached the library, he made his way to Buffy's spot to see her sitting on the couch with books scattered about.

"Did you forget about breakfast?" Harry asked but received no answer. "Buffy?"

Harry began to move closer only to be stopped suddenly by some kind of force field. It was keeping him from reaching his sister. He touched it again to see it reverberate in a rainbow of colors. Buffy looked up to see Harry and got up off the couch and picked up one of the crystals out of her circle. As soon as she did that the force field went down.

"Are you all right? What was that?"

"I'm fine. That was a really cool spell I found that works as a force field that keeps people out and is soundproof. Pretty neat huh?"

"It also blocked out our link. I was trying to get your attention to see if you were coming to breakfast. When you didn't answer Ginny said she saw you in the library. Here I brought you a sandwich."

"Thanks, I didn't realize it was so late already." Buffy took the sandwich and went to sit back on the couch. Harry sat beside her.

"Did you find anything?"

"A few things. I just hope I can get them to work. The spells are pretty advanced for someone who has not even got four years of school yet."

"Are they wand spells or wandless?"

"Wands. I haven't got to the wandless books yet." They heard the sound of footsteps and soon Cedric and Hermione were there.

"Morning Harry. Morning Buffy." Cedric said as he came over and gave Buffy a quick kiss.

"Morning." They both said.

"So what did Hagrid want last night?" Cedric asked.

"He wanted me to see the dragons that are currently residing in the Forbidden Forest that are our first task."

"Dragons are you sure?"

"Yes he and Charlie Weasley were talking about it. I wanted to give you the same advantage that everyone else had. Madame Maxime and Karkaroff also saw them and have probably already told Fleur and Krum. This way we all are on an even level."

"Thank you beautiful. Now that I know what we're up against I'm going to go work on my plan. I'll see you here after dinner."

Buffy nodded. Cedric gave her another quick kiss before hurrying off to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had left to go to lunch. Buffy was going to work right through lunch until she saw the four figures standing in front of her. She looked up at Remus, Sirius, Rupert, and Joyce and gave her most charming smile.

"When did you two get here?" Buffy asked as she got up to hug Rupert and Joyce.

"About twenty minutes ago. We've been waiting for you in the Great Hall. Harry said you were down in the library." Joyce told her.

"I've got a lot of studying to do for the tournament."

"Which, you will do no good in if you don't take the proper time to eat." Rupert said as he used his wand to clean up the books around her.

"Harry told us that you skipped breakfast this morning and only ate half the sandwich he brought for you. Now let's go. You can come back here later." Remus said as he guided her out of the library.

* * *

The day for the first task had arrived and Buffy woke up feeling more nervous than ever. Professor Moody offered her some advice telling her to just do what she does best. She ate her breakfast but wasn't really enjoying what she ate. Remus, Sirius, Joyce, and Rupert had all spoken to her wishing her luck and telling her not to be nervous. That had only made her more nervous. Buffy went through her morning classes on automatic. Harry sat by her in every class offering support. Morning classes had actually gone by fast for Buffy and now they were sitting at lunch. Not being very hungry she was nibbling from off of Harry's plate when McGonagall came up to her.

"Miss Potter, the champions have to come down to the grounds now. You have to get ready for the first task."

"You're going to do great and we'll all be there rooting for you." Harry told his sister as he hugged her tightly.

As she left with McGonagall other Gryffindor's were wishing her luck. She gave them a small smile as thanks. Buffy followed McGonagall out of the hall and out the door. McGonagall led her though the wood not far from where the dragons had been kept. A tent was set up and Buffy knew this was where they would stay until their turn.

"The other champions are inside and Mr. Bagman will be in there to tell you what you'll need to do. Good luck Miss Potter."

"Thank you Professor."

* * *

Buffy moved the tent flap aside and stepped in. Her eyes immediately searched out Cedric. When she saw him she went over to stand by him. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her offering her support. Buffy's hands came and were touching his lower arm. They hadn't been like that for long when there was a flash. Cedric let her go and they looked up to see Rita Skeeter with the photographer.

"Young love." She crooned as she entered. "How…stirring. If everything goes unfortunate today you two might make the front page."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? To see something happen to me so you can sell your stupid newspapers. Perhaps I should get Siruis down here. You two could rekindle an old flame."

Buffy suggested biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Skeeter had gone a bit pale at that suggestion.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions…and friends." Krum told her with a bit of a glare.

"Which you are neither." Buffy said giving her a look.

"No matter. We got what we wanted." The photographer took one last photograph.

Buffy watched as Rita and the photographer moved away but did not leave the tent. Dumbledore, Crouch, Maxime, and Karkaroff all entered. Dumbledore gave a small speech before turning it over to Crouch.

"Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour over here, Mr Krum, and Miss Potter over here. Right. Miss Delacour, if you will..."

Crouch holds up a purple bag to Fleur who pulls out a little green dragon.

"The Welsh green. Mr Krum…The Chinese Fireball. Oooooh."

Cedric is the next one to pull out and he gets the Swedish Short Snout. Buffy wanted to groan because that left her with the Horntail. Buffy reached into the bag carefully not wanting to get burned.

"The Hungarian Horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?

"Can I keep the model? He's kind of cute." Buffy asked.

Crouch and a few of the others gave her strange looks and she just gave them a look that said "what".

"Very well. …" Dumbledore started.

"Good luck!" Buffy said hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss.

"You too." He told her.

"Mr. Diggory at the sound of cannon you may…"

The cannon went off cutting off the rest of Dumbledore's sentence. Cedric took a deep breath trying to calm his nervous stomach. The crowd began chanting his name. Cedric went out to begin his task.

* * *

Buffy went and laid on one the beds hoping to calm her nerves. She could hear Ludo giving some commentary and the crowd oohing and aahing. She did her best to block it out. When Cedric's turn was over Fleur was next and then Krum. As soon as Krum was done it would be her turn. To Buffy it didn't seem to take Krum long to complete his task so now it was her turn.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant." Bagman told the audience.

With a deep breath, Buffy stepped out of the tent. She could hear the crowd chanting her name as she walked toward her destination. When she came out into the arena she looked around and saw Harry, Sirius, Remus, Joyce, and Rupert. Buffy looked around and saw her golden egg. She didn't see the dragon so she moved with caution toward her egg. The dragon's tail came down right behind her. The tail came at her again and Buffy dove out of the way causing the crowd to gasp. She took a second to look at the dragon before scrambling to get out of the path of its fire. Buffy tried climbing on the rock to get some higher ground but kept slipping. The tail came down beside her again and she began to slide down once again, but this time before she could move the tail picked her up throwing her into some rocks. Buffy laid there stunned. She could feel blood dripping from her forehead.

"_BUFFY MOVE!"_ Harry's voice called out in her head.

Shakily Buffy got up and moved behind a big grouping of rocks. Taking out her wand she began transfiguring the rock debris that was by her. The rocks soon transfigured into a record player with a record on it. Buffy started the record on the player. Soon soft, elegant, relaxing music began to play. The music was hard to hear over the dragon's roar. Buffy pointed her wand chanting a quick spell. The spell hit the record player and it began to play louder. The Horntail blew fire her way and Buffy could feel the rock she was hiding behind getting hotter and she could smell the dragon rancid breath. Soon Buffy felt the fire began to ease up and the area around her become cooler. Buffy took a chance to look and was pleased to see that the music had finally reached the dragon's ears. The Horntail was swaying from side to side in time with the music. Buffy took a moment to wipe the blood away that was dripping down her face. She began moving toward the incline of rocks that she needed to climb to get the golden egg. Buffy climbed to the top. Just as she reached the top she noticed that the dragon was fighting the effects of the music wanting to protect the egg. Buffy knew she had to move quickly. She ran for the egg only to have the dragon's tail knock her onto the ground. She was on her back once again stunned and the wind had been knocked from her as had her wand which was nowhere in sight. The dragon was bearing down on her getting ready to make her a crispy critter.

* * *

**I know cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself. I hope you're all not too mad at me. I promise you won't have to wait too long as my muse is really taking off. I should have the next chapter out after the holiday. I'm aiming for the first week of December.**

**Please Review.**


	13. The First Task prt 2

**As promised here's the next chapter. Hopefully my muse will keep this up.**

**Thank you for the many reviews. Between and Twisting the Hellmouth I've gotten 116 reviews.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Buffy knew she was going to have to do something quick before the dragon killed her or the ministry intervened. She raised both hands at the dragon.

"**EXISISTO ETIAM EXTRAHO!" (BE STILL DRAGON!)**

The wandless magic spell shot out of her hands and hit the dragon causing him instantly to freeze. The spell had drained her almost completely and she had to fight to keep herself from falling asleep right there. The crowd gasped in amazement at what she had just done. They watched as a determined Buffy who didn't have the strength to stand literally scooted her body across the rocks until her arms was around her prize. She laid on her back exhausted the egg on her chest. She knew this spell would last until she released it, so she felt no need to get away from the frozen dragon nearby. The crowd cheered loudly for her. Ludo Bagman was talking saying something about her but her tired brain couldn't make out what he was saying.

* * *

Harry, Joyce, Sirius, Rupert, and Remus all rushed to the field to check on Buffy. The dragon keepers rushed to the field as well in case the dragon came out of his still state suddenly they wanted to be ready.

"Buffy! Buffy are you all right?" Remus called out being the first to reach her.

He gently picked her up in his arm. With the help of Sirius and Rupert, he made it down the slope without falling or dropping her. Harry had retrieved Buffy's wand putting in his pocket to give back to her.

"How are you feeling Buffy?" Joyce asked concerned at the tired look and bleeding forehead. Buffy was sitting up but the only thing keeping her up was Remus.

"_Tired, Head hurts."_

"Let's get her to the first aid tent so that Poppy can have a look at her." Remus suggested.

"How is she?" Charlie Weasley jogged over before they could leave.

"She'll be fine once we get her to Poppy." Joyce told him

"Before you do that, Buffy do you think you could release the Horntail? We need to get her off the field for the judging."

"I think so. Are you ready?"

"Yes go ahead."

"EGO solvo vos extraho!" **(I release you dragon).** Buffy pointed at the dragon and it began to move again. It was just as ferocious as it was before Buffy froze it.

"Thanks Buffy." Charlie's words fell on deaf ears as Buffy had passed out.

* * *

Remus carried Buffy into the first aid tent and noticed that Amos and Emily were sitting beside Cedric telling him about Buffy's task.

"Put her on the bed over there." Pomfrey motioned to the bed on the other side of the room. "Let's have a look at that head wound."

Madam Pomfrey cleaned her head wound with a purple liquid that stung but Buffy barely flinched as she was still unconscious. She bandaged Buffy's forehead and then checked her stomach from where she had been hit twice.

"If everyone will leave for a few minutes I would like to examine Miss Potter's stomach."

"Can I stay if I go sit and talk with Cedric?" Harry asked.

"You can stay but the rest of you out." The adults left and Harry went to talk to Cedric, Amos, and Emily.

Madam Pomfrey used magic to remove her top. The first thing she noticed were the tell tale signs of bruising forming. She waved her wand over Buffy's stomach and was delighted to see that there were no cracked ribs. Pomfrey quickly retrieved a jar and spread a yellowish paste on Buffy's bruises. She wrapped a bandage around her stomach and then redressed her. By this time Buffy had started to come around.

"You're going to be quite sore come the morning. Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just tired." Buffy said her eyes struggling to stay open.

"I would imagine so. Takes a lot of energy to freeze something that big by yourself."

* * *

While Madam Pomfrey was looking Buffy over, Harry went over to where Cedric was sitting with his father and cousin. They all looked up at his approached.

"Harry, how is Buffy doing?" Emily asked.

"Madam Pomfrey is still looking her over. She's checking her stomach now to make sure the dragon didn't hurt her too badly. Plus that spell really drained. She was asleep when I came over here."

"That spell was incredible and looked really complex especially being performed without a wand." Amos told them.

"Harry was it the spell she performed last year on Snape and Pettigrew?" Cedric asked.

"Yes. How about you? That dragon got you pretty good."

"Madame Pomfrey said I should be completely healed by morning."

"That's good, because I know Buffy is going to be worried when she see you." Harry told him.

"Mr. Potter you may rejoin us now, and please go and get the others while I get Buffy the potion to help her strength return a bit faster."

"Harry let her know we're thinking of her and that I'll be by to see her before I leave tomorrow."

"I will Mr. Diggory."

* * *

Harry said his goodbyes and went and got Joyce, Rupert, Remus, and Sirius and told them they could come back in. They went over to the bed and were glad to see that Buffy was awake.

"Remus, sit her up but be careful of her stomach. She got quite a few bruises from the dragon's tail." Remus and Rupert together got Buffy into a sitting position. "Here drink this you should feel some of your strength returning soon."

Buffy drank the potion and begin to feel her strength returning bit by bit. Madam Pomfrey had gone to the other side to check on Cedric.

"Feeling better honey?" Joyce asked.

"I am. The potion really helped my energy levels but after the celebration that I'm sure is going to take place I'm going to sleep so well."

"Now I think I know how you feel when I play Quidditch." Harry told her. "I think you scared ten years off of me."

Buffy chuckled.

"Buffy you were amazing!" Hermione said as she entered the tent followed by Ron.

"Thanks."

"We're going to wait outside and give you lot a moment to talk." Remus told them ushering the adults out.

Harry moved and took a seat on the bed beside Buffy. They were both glad Ron had come in with Hermione.

"Buffy, Harry, I reckon whoever put your names in the goblet is trying to do you in. I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving. I've been a real arse."

"Apology accepted Ron." Buffy told him.

"What about you mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"You're forgiven." Harry told him. He was glad to have his friend back.

"Let's go see your score they should be putting it up." Ron said.

They nodded. Buffy got up and tested her strength before fully putting her wait on her legs. She was glad to see that she could walk on her own now.

* * *

Before going out to get her score Buffy went over to check on Cedric. She quickly said hello to Emily and Mr. Diggory. She and Cedric talked and then they kissed giving each other reassurance that the other was okay. Buffy met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As they walked to where Buffy was going to be judged, Ron told her how all the other champions had done. Buffy made her way to stand before the judges and hoped that her nervousness didn't show. Buffy stood before the judges and waited to see what her score was. Madame Maxime had given her an eight. Crouch and Dumbledore had given her nines. Ludo Bagman had given her a ten. The last one she needed a score from was Karkaroff. He had given her a four. Ron and Sirius cried out at that.

"You're tied for first place with Krum." Ron told her.

"Miss Potter if you will head back to the Champion's tent I would like a word with all the champions before you return to the castle." Ludo Bagman told her. Buffy nodded and turned to her friends.

"I'll catch up with you in the Common Room. Just make sure you all save me something to eat."

Buffy told them as she carried her golden egg with her back to the tent. When she entered she saw that the others were already there.

"Well done all of you." Ludo Bagman came in behind her. "Now you got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth…but we've given you something to think about in the meantime. If you look down at those golden eggs your holding you'll see that they open…see the hinges there. You'll need to solve this puzzle to get the clue inside which will help you so you can prepare for the second task. Now off you all go!"

Buffy and Cedric walked out of the tent together. Cedric was carrying his egg under one arm and had the other around Buffy. They had only walked a few feet when they heard a rustling from a nearby bush.

"Don't stop and walk faster." Buffy said having a feeling she knew who was in the bush. Just as they were about to pass the bush Rita Skeeter tried to step out but found her robe was caught. Buffy and Cedric moved passed her as if they hadn't seen her.

* * *

Buffy said goodbye to Cedric as he went one way and she went the other. She sent a message to Harry through the link to let them know she was on her way. She took the steps quickly making sure to avoid the trick steps. When Buffy reached the portrait, she could hear the celebrating going on in the Common Room. Buffy gave the password and when the door was open Buffy stepped through. Everyone began clapping as she came into the Common Room. Buffy moved toward her brother.

"Hold this Harry. I'm famished." Buffy handed the egg to Harry and then went the table with the food and filled up a plate. She then went over and took a seat on the couch and Harry followed.

"Let's have a look at it." George said taking the egg from Harry. "This is heavy."

"Open it Buffy! Let's see what's inside!" Lee Jordan told her.

Buffy nodded setting her plate down nearby. She took the egg from George and set it on her lap. Using her fingernails she managed to pry the egg apart. She was shocked to find it empty but was even more shocked by the loud screeching noise coming from it. When the shock wore off Buffy closed the egg back up and was glad that the screeching stopped.

"What was that?" Seamus asked. "Sounded like a banshee. Maybe you'll have to defeat a banshee."

"I hope not. That's a task I can do without. There's got to be something else to it. Bagman said it was a puzzle so they wouldn't have made it that simple." Buffy said looking the egg over before placing it next to her. She picked up her plate returned to devouring what was on it.

"Here Fair Maiden a drink for our champion." Fred said handing her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Fred. Do I have to worry about being spiked with anything?"

"You wound me Fair Maiden. We your knights would never do that to you." Fred said looking offended before bending down to whisper in her ear. "The next batch will be and avoid the custard creams."

"Thanks for the heads up." Buffy said with a laugh.

The party continued on well past midnight and Buffy had fallen asleep on the couch with the egg hugged against her.

"Accio Buffy's blanket." George said pointing his wand toward the girl's dorm.

Buffy's blanket came down a few minutes later and George covered her while Fred added wood to the fire to keep Buffy warm. The two then headed upstairs leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the Common room. Harry kissed Buffy's forehead and whispered goodnight in her ear before heading up to his room with Ron. Hermione had left as well each with the day's event on their mind.

* * *

**Please Review**


	14. Dobby and Winky

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Here is the next chapter in honor of our new year.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed this story. Your reviews inspire me.**

* * *

It was now December and things had gotten pretty much back to normal. Remus, Sirius, Joyce, and Rupert had all returned home with the promise of seeing them when they came home for Christmas. Harry and Buffy had talked it over and decided they actually wanted to leave Hogwarts and go home for Christmas. Classes had resumed and Buffy liked not feeling the added pressure. Now Buffy, Harry, and Ron were in their last class of the day Divinations. The class was a joke but Buffy kept taking it because she knew it would be an easy class to get a hundred percent or more. The class finished up and Buffy was relieved that they got out of there with no homework. The trio walked down to dinner expecting to see Hermione waiting for them. She was not. They took their seats and began filling up their plates figuring Hermione would show up eventually. By the time they had finished Hermione still hadn't shown.

"Do you think she's in the library?" Harry asked.

"Cedric and I will check. We were going to head there after dinner anyway. Why don't you and Ron go and check the Gryffindor tower and see if she's up there."

"Okay use the link if you find her." Harry told her.

Buffy nodded and watched them leave before heading over to the Hufflepuff table where Cedric was finishing up his dinner.

"What's the matter?" Cedric asked seeing the look on her face.

"Nothing really. Hermione didn't show for dinner. Harry and Ron went to see if she's in Gryffindor tower. I told him we would check the library since we were headed that way."

"Let me grab my bag and we can go."

Cedric reached under the table and grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder before getting up. He and Buffy walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand.

* * *

While Buffy and Cedric were looking for Hermione in the library, Ron and Harry were just about to give the password when they heard the sound of running feet. They turned around just as Hermione called their name. She skidded to a halt beside them.

"Harry you and Buffy got to come, the most brilliant amazing thing happened…where is Buffy?"

"She and Cedric went to the library looking for you."

"Have her meet us outside the kitchen and tell her to hurry. You both have to see this. Come on." Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Ron followed behind them.

"_We found Hermione. She wants you to meet us by the kitchen. She said it was something we have to see. She's practically dragging me."_

"_Must be serious. Tell her Cedric and I will be there soon."_

"Buffy and Cedric will meet us at the kitchen."

"Good. Come on hurry up!"Buffy and Cedric reached the hall outside the kitchen at the same time Harry, Ron, and Hermione did.

"What's going on Hermione? Buffy asked.

"There's something you and Harry need to see. Go into the kitchen you two."

Harry and Buffy were both knocked to the ground by an unknown force as soon as they opened the door.

"Potter Twins! Harry Potter! Buffy Potter!"

"Dobby?" Harry said clearly shocked as was Buffy.

"It is Dobby. It is! Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Potter twins and Potter twins come to see him." Dobby said as he stood up to let Harry and Buffy stand.

Harry and Buffy stood up with help from the others. Ron offered Harry a hand up as Cedric did for Buffy. Once they were standing it was then that they noticed Dobby's new clothes.

"_Wow, is he wearing a tea cozy for a hat?"Harry asked._

"_Yes, I guess he wants to prove he's free. Look at those shorts."_

"Nice outfit Dobby." Buffy said trying not to laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby and Winky has come to work at Hogwarts."

"Winky's here too?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Dobby took both Harry's and Buffy's hand and began to pull them further into the kitchen. Hermione, Ron, and Cedric followed. Dobby led them up the stairs where when Buffy looked down and realized she could see the Great Hall. When they reached the top, there were over a hundred elves up there. The elves turned an acknowledged their presence. As they got closer they saw Winky who looked like she was fighting back tears. When Harry and Buffy had said hello Winky burst into tears.

"Would Potter twins like some tea?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." Buffy told him.

About thirty seconds later six house elves came up to carrying everything they would need for proper tea.

"Good service." Ron said. His voice clearly impressed. Hermione however was not.

"How long have you been here Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Only a week, Harry Potter sir. Dobby come to Professor Dumbledore looking for a job, very hard for a dismissed house elf to find work. Dobby travelled the world for two years looking for work, but Dobby find no work because Dobby want pay. Professor Dumbledore take Dobby and Winky on. Pays Dobby a Galleon a week and one day off a month."

"How much are you getting paid Winky? Hermione asked. Winky stopped her crying to glare at Hermione. Everyone noticed the furious look on Winky's face.

"Winky has not sunken as low as that yet! Winky is properly shamed at being set free!"

"Ashamed? But…" Hermione started.

"I don't think now is the time to recruit her toward S.P.E.W. Winky's only knows how to be an elf and what comes naturally. Give her chance to see just how good her freedom can be. Dobby took his freedom well he had Malfoy for a master who wouldn't want freedom."

That caused Harry and the others to laugh. Winky turned away having her share of the group. They talked for about another thirty minutes before leaving. Ron, Harry and Hermione went back to the Common Room. Buffy and Cedric headed back to the library to spend some time together before curfew.

* * *

A notice on the bulletin board had told everyone to meet McGonagall after lunch in the Transfiguration room. The girls were sitting on one side and the boys were on the other. Buffy had taken a seat with Hermione on her left and Ginny on her right. Harry was sitting next to Ron and a third year. McGonagall had enlarged a phonograph so that it could be heard by all.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we and our guests…gather…in the Great Hall…for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because…the Yule Ball is first and foremost...a dance."

This caused most of the crowd to talk amongst themselves. The girls were excited, the boys not so much.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect…of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Try saying that five times fast." Fred said to George. They both try as McGonagall continues.

"Now to dance is…to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

"Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan." Ron quietly whispers to Harry and Seamus who both chuckle.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance." McGonagall said looking at Ron. "Mr. Weasley?

"Yes?" Ron says with a bit of dread.

"Will you join me?"

McGonagall takes hold of his sweater guiding him to a standing position. Harry, Seamus, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan laugh grinning madly.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" Ron asked as if he didn't believe she had just asked him to do that.

"My waist. And extend your arm. Mr Filch..."

McGonagall helps him to get into position as Fred and George let out wolf whistles. The music starts and she began moving in a waltzing motion. Harry looks back at the twins.

"Oi! Never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"Never." They both say.

"Everybody come together." McGonagall tells them.

The girls immediately get up as one almost sounding like a marching army. The boys remained seated acting as if they hadn't heard her and looking at their nails, hiding their faces, or looking at the floor. Neville was the first one to get up. He goes up to Ginny Weasley and asked her to be her partner. They began to dance, though Neville did step on her toes a few times. Buffy walks across the floor and looks at the still sitting boys.

"I thought you all are in Gryffindor. Aren't we known for our bravery and courage? Neville is the only one brave enough. Think about that for a moment out of all of you Neville is the first one. Neville who will sure miss steps and step on toes is dancing while you lot sit on your duffs." Buffy turns to walk back to where the girl's are standing when she hears George call out to her.

"Wait Fair Maiden." He makes her way to her. "Will you give your lowly knight the honor of this dance?"

Buffy giggled as George bowed deeply.

"I would be honored good knight." Buffy said as she curtsied.

George offered her his hand and led her out on to the floor. Slowly the boys began to get up and make their way over to the girls.

* * *

**I'm hoping to have another chapter up by next week. I hope you like what you read.**

**Please Review.**


	15. Just Desserts

**As promised here's the next chapter. I think you'll like what I did.**

**Keep reviewing! Between and Twisting the Hellmouth I have a 137 reviews for this story. Your reviews mean everything.**

**I'm taking a try at fan art will be posting pictures that go with my stories. I'm just a beginner in that so don't expect anything to fancy.**

**On with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

After dinner that night, Cedric and Buffy walked to the library together. Once she was seated on the couch Cedric took out an envelope and handed it to Buffy. Buffy looked at him questioningly.

"Open it you'll see."

Buffy opened the envelope and pulled the paper out and gasped. Cedric had drawn a picture of her and him in their formal wear dancing and they were actually sweeping across the page.

"Elizabeth "Buffy" Potter, will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

Buffy nodded not trusting her voice. She was glad that Cedric had asked her and not just assumed they were going together. Cedric sat down beside her and instantly leaned in for a kiss. The two kissed passionately on the lip. A minute later they broke apart.

"How did you get it to move?"

"Professor Flitwick enchanted it for me when I told him why I wanted the spell."

"I love it thank you."

"You're welcome. I can't wait to see you in your dress. I'll be the envy of all at the ball."

"As will I and we'll look good dancing together. McGonagall had us practice the steps today. She used Ron as her partner. I thought he was going to faint when she told him to put a hand on her hip. Can you believe it out of all of the boys Neville is the first and only one of the boys to get up when McGonagall told us to stand?"

"Neville really?"

"Shocked me too. I went over and gave them a talk about being brave Gryffindor's and finally the rest of them came out."

Cedric nodded. The two talked for a bit before ending up in a make out session.

* * *

Buffy and Hermione were in the library working on their potion essay. They were sitting at a table with a stack of books between them. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Buffy and Hermione looked up to see Viktor Krum standing there. His eyes were on no one but Hermione.

"I would like to have the honor of being your escort to the Yule ball. Would you allow me that honor?"

Hermione blushed at the fact that Krum had asked her and not one of his many giggling girls. Krum waited patiently for an answer. Buffy kicked Hermione's leg underneath the table drawing her out of her silence.

"Yes, I will go with you to the Yule Ball." He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I look forward to that day. I will leave you two to your studies." With that he left the two sitting at the table.

"I knew it!" Buffy cackled earning a glare from Madam Pince. "I knew you protested too much. Ron's going to flip when he finds out."

"Don't say anything to him or Harry if you can. I want it to be a surprise especially after that comment Ron made. You know neither one of them sees me as a girl. This will show them especially when they find out I got a date before they did."

"I'll try. Can I at least tell Cedric? I've got to tell someone or I might burst."

"Fine as long as he knows he can't say anything to Ron or Harry." Buffy nodded.

* * *

On the last day of classes before break Harry was trying to work up the courage to ask Cho Chang to be his date to the Yule Ball. She had been giving him looks that he hoped he had interpreted it correctly. He and Ron were headed toward dinner when he spotted Cho coming out of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I'll catch up with you at dinner." Harry told Ron. Harry ran to catch up with Cho. "Er…Cho? Could I have a word with you?" The girls with Cho started giggling and she shushed them.

"Okay." They walked away from the others so they wouldn't be over heard.

"Wangoballwime?" Harry asked quickly.

"I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Harry took a deep breath.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" Harry knew his face was blushing.

"Yes."

"What did you say?" Harry asked wanting to make sure he heard her right.

"I said yes. I was hoping you would ask me."

"You were?" Cho nodded. Er…okay. Good. I'll see you later."

"Bye Harry."

Harry skipped dinner and walked up to the Gryffindor tower in a daze. He couldn't believe Cho had said yes. When he reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he gave the password. When the portrait opened, Harry saw Ron sitting in a far off corner looking troubled with Ginny talking to him. Harry went over to them.

"What's up Ron?"

"Ron just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him." Ginny told him.

"Really? What happened?"

"I don't know what made me do it. I was heading to the Great Hall for dinner. She was talking to Cedric in the entrance hall."

"What?" Buffy shouted. The trio on the floor turned to see that Buffy and Hermione had arrived.

"She was talking to Cedric. I think she was trying to get him to ask her to the dance. I went up to her and asked her to the ball. She looked at me like I had grown five heads and then turned her attention back to Cedric."

"That bitch! She knows Cedric and I are exclusive. I wonder if I can get a few of the twins treats to give to her. See if they can make them last for a full day."

"Buffy!" Hermione admonished.

"If it makes you feel any better Cedric wasn't the least bit interested." Ron told her.

"It does. It also explains why he kissed me in the middle of dinner in front of everyone. It almost made me miss your super happy mood. Cho must have said yes."

"She did."

"Way to go mate. I think I'm just about the only person not to have a date except for maybe Neville."

"Actually Neville has a date." Buffy told them.

"Really?" Ron asked. Buffy nodded. "Now I am depressed. Who is he going with?"

"I heard he asked a cute redheaded Gryffindor and she said yes." Buffy got a glare from Ginny that only she and Hermione saw.

"He probably asked Ginny." Ron teased. He and Harry laughed. Harry nudged Ron when he noticed the girls weren't laughing. "What! He really did ask you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Only after Hermione turned him down. I figured it would be the only way I would get to go being that I'm a third year and not a fourth year."

"Why would Neville ask you Hermione?" Buffy groaned silently. Ron could be so thick sometimes.

Hermione didn't answer him. She only stood up and stormed out of the Common Room and up to the dorms.

"You can be so thick sometimes Ron. Neville asked her to the dance for the same reason Cedric asked me or Harry asked Cho, because Hermione is a girl, a very smart and attractive girl, and unlike you he noticed."

"I know Hermione's a girl." Ron told her.

"Do you? You don't act like it. Before now did you even consider asking Hermione to the ball?" Ron remained silent. "I didn't think so and just wait to you see her. You're going to feel like a fool for not asking her sooner. Harry I'm going up to check on Hermione I suggest you and Ron go to dinner. Take Ginny maybe between the two of you, you can knock some sense into Ron and help him find a date. Ginny, if you see Fred and George tell them I want to see them."

"Sure Buffy."

Buffy left the group glad that she could vent on Hermione behalf.

* * *

Later that night in the Common room Buffy was sitting on the couch reading while Harry and Ron played Wizard Chess when Lee Jordan came in. He took the seat by Buffy and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Buffy nodded.

"I'll be back before curfew."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"To see Fred and George. I tell you about it when I get back." Buffy told him as she set her book on the couch and followed Lee Jordan out. "Where are we going?"

"Fred and George are waiting for us in the Astronomy tower."

Buffy followed Lee Jordan down several corridors, down several set of stairs and up several sets, and through several doors that Buffy have never been through before finding the twins in discussion over something. They look up when they heard Buffy and Lee enter.

"Ahh Fair Maiden…" Fred started.

"Ginny said you want to see us." George finished.

"I need your help. Fleur hit on Cedric trying to get him to take her to the ball instead of me. Too bad for her Ron intercepted her Veela-ness and asked her out instead. So I want to send her a little present of humility. Think you can help me with that?"

"Yes!" Both twins said with mischievous grins.

"Did you have something in mind?" George asked.

"I do. I don't want this to get back to us or anyone else at Hogwarts so we'll have to send it through Hogsmeade." Buffy told them what she was looking for.

* * *

Two days later, Christmas break had begun, and everyone who hadn't left for home was sitting eating lunch when the mail came in. Trying not to seem eager about what was about to happen Buffy accepted the mail from Willow's owl and opened it. She pretended to read it as she looked over where Fleur was sitting tearing the wrapping off the box. Buffy couldn't wait to see what the twins had come up with. They hadn't told her what they were going to do saying they wanted it to be a surprise. Shrieks of laughter broke Buffy out of her thoughts and she looked to see a huge canary with an enlarge tongue was standing where Fleur had been seconds ago. Buffy laughed and knew she owed Fred and George big time for this one. Ten seconds later the feathers molted off and Fleur was back but her tongue was still enlarged. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat hoping to settle everyone down. When that didn't work, he took his wand out and placed it to his neck.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. Everyone quieted immediately. "Miss Delacour, I believe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey about shrinking your tongue down to normal. I would suggest no one eat any more of that candy unless you want to share in Miss Delacour misfortune. Accio candy!"

The candy floated up to Dumbledore and everyone sat down to finish lunch quietly talking and whispering about what had just happened.

"_Buffy, you should be ashamed of yourself. I have to admit though that was too funny. How did you think of that?" _Harry asked.

"_All I can take credit for is how it was done. Fred and George were the ones who came up with what she turned into. It turned out really well."_

Buffy took a deep breath trying to get her laughter under control so that she could resume eating. Buffy finished her lunch and looked up to see Fred, George, and Lee leaving. She could they were still laughing about what had happened. Gathering her things she got up and walked out of the hall. Looking around she spotted them.

"Wait up you three." Buffy called out to them. Fred, George, and Lee waited for her. "Come on outside with me."

They nodded and the four of them went out to the court yard. They moved to a spot where no one was at and Buffy turned to them.

"That was great! You two are the best. Thank you so much." Buffy said hugging the twins and kissing them on the cheek.

"Anything for you Fair Maiden." Fred told her.

"It gets better. We were able to up the time on the spell for her tongue. It should like that until lunch time tomorrow." George told her.

"I owe you both. Thank you again." Buffy saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione and ran to catch up with them.

* * *

After dinner that night, Buffy and Cedric walked down to the library wanting to spend some time alone with Cedric. They entered the library and went toward their spot. They sat down on the couch beside each other.

"What a day. Poor Fleur every time Madam Pomfrey tried to shrink her tongue it became big once again. I wonder who would send her cursed candy." Cedric said as Buffy leaned so that her back rested on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"Probably somebody who didn't like her using her Veela side to hit on their boyfriend."

"Buffy you didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Buffy tilted her head to look innocently up at him.

"You sent Fleur that candy."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because Fleur was flirting with me trying to get me to ask her to the dance."

"Really is that why you kissed me in front of the whole school the other day?"

"I kissed you because I love you and maybe because I wanted to make sure you knew it."

"I know that you love me." Buffy said reaching up and kissing him on the lips. "I wish you would have told me what she had done instead of me hearing it from Ron."

"I was going to but I figured you knew because I knew Ron would have said something and then by the next day everyone was talking about it. Buffy, did you send the chocolates to Fleur?"

"I can honestly tell you that I was not the one who sent the chocolates."

"But it was your idea wasn't it?" Cedric asked knowing the answer already. Buffy nodded.

"Maybe she'll think twice about using her Veela powers on someone else's man. You have to admit it was funny when she turned into that giant canary."

"Yes it was, but what about her tongue? Madam Pomfrey hasn't been able to shrink it."

"I've been assured that it is only temporary and that she will be back to normal by lunch time tomorrow."

"I hope so. It wouldn't due for her to show up at the Ball looking like that."

"I hadn't thought about that. Would serve her right, but if she's not back to normal I'll check with the treats creators. Will you read to me?"

"Sure what are you reading?" Cedric asked as Buffy sat up and retrieved her book.

"It's a muggle book Willow sent to me called The Black Stallion."

Buffy leaned back against Cedric as he opened the book to where Buffy's bookmark was at. He began to read and Buffy enjoyed listening to the sound of his voice.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be the ball.**

**Please review.**


	16. Yule Ball

**The Yule Ball is here. I hope you like it. I've made fan art pictures of Buffy's dress that can be seen on the Yahoo group Diedandlivedtwice or following the link to Photobucket on my profile.**

**Enjoy! On with the story.**

* * *

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and all of Hogwarts was in a frenzy. The teachers were trying to make sure that everything was ready and perfect for the ball and the students were getting themselves ready. The ball would be starting soon and the students were beginning to come into the main hall in their formal wear. Cedric came up the stairs from the Hufflepuff's dorm to the main hall. He looked around to see if Buffy had come down yet. He spotted Harry and Cho along with Ron and Padma, and made his way to where they stood.

"Cedric." Harry greeted.

"Harry. Ron." Cedric shook Harry's hand.

He noticed that Ron wasn't wearing the ugly dress robes that everyone had seen in the cafeteria. "Nice dress robes Ron."

"Thanks mom sent a new set yesterday."

Cedric new that he was lying but he didn't call him on it. He turned and greeted Padma.

"Padma. Cho you both look good."

"Thank you Ced." Cho smiled. "I think someone's looking for you."

Cho pointed to the stairs where Buffy stood in her light blue dress looking for Cedric.

"Buffy looks incredible." Padma said as she took in Buffy's dress and hair.

"She does. Where did she find that cape? It accentuates her dress nicely." Cho commented.

"Blimey Harry, Buffy looks…"

"I know." Harry thought his sister looked amazing.

Cedric turned around and when he saw her it was as if no one else was around. She looked just like a princess. The only thing missing was a crown on her head. He walked over to her never taking his eyes off her.

"You look incredible." Cedric said as he offered her his arm.

"So do you."

Cedric escorted her over to where Harry and Ron were at with their dates.

"Buffy you look incredible." Ron told her.

"Thank you Ron. You don't look so bad yourself." Buffy said with a smile. Ron was wearing his ugly robes but Buffy had taken pity on him and had given him the ring she had bought last year that camouflages the clothes you're wearing."

"You look incredible Buffy." Harry told her.

"Thanks so do you. Make sure you save a dance for me."

"I'm the one who should be saying that to you. I have a feeling your dance card is going to be quite full tonight."

"Champions over here please!" McGonagall called out over the crowd. "Here you are Miss Potter and Mr. Diggory. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what professor?" Buffy asked.

"To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case four are the first to dance after dinner. Surely I told you that."

"No I think you left that out, but that's okay Professor, Cedric and I are ready."

"Good. Good. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you may take Miss Chang and Miss Patil and proceed inside to the Great Hall."

Cedric and Buffy went to stand with Fleur and her date. Just as they did the doors opened as

Karkaroff came in followed by Viktor Krim with Hermione on his arm.

"Hermione looks amazing almost like a different person? Did you do her hair?" Cedric asked her as everyone mummer about Hermione's look.

"I did. It's why we started getting ready at five, plus I wanted her look to be a surprise."

Cedric nodded. Viktor and Hermione joined the group and Buffy talked with Hermione as they waited for the last of the crowd to go in.

* * *

The last of the crowd was in and their entering order had been decided that Fleur and Roger would lead them in with Viktor and Hermione next. Cedric and Buffy would bring up the rear as Howarts Champions. The doors opened and they began to walk in. On both sides of the walkway were students. They clapped as the champions entered. With Buffy and Cedric being last the crowd followed behind them as they followed the other champions to the table. The last two open seats were next to Percy Weasley and Buffy was wondering what he was doing here. When Percy spotted her he motioned for Buffy to sit by him. When they reached their seats Cedric pulled out her seat for her. Before sitting down she decided to take off her cape. She undid the Gryffindor clasp and Cedric took her cloak and placed it on the chair. Buffy then went to sit and Cedric pushed the chair in. Buffy gave him a warm smile as thanks as he took the seat beside her.

"Buffy, you are looking very striking tonight."

"Thank you Percy. What a surprise? Ron didn't mention you were coming."

"He didn't know. I've been promoted to Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and he sent me to represent him."

"Is Mr. Crouch ill?" Cedric asked.

"Yes Mr. Crouch has been feeling rather ill ever since the First Task. That is why he sent me in his place."

"Sorry to hear that. He'll be glad to know that you are representing him well." At Buffy's word Percy beamed.

With Percy's ego sufficiently stroked Buffy picked up the menu and began looking over it. She saw that meatloaf was on the menu and she always loved Hogwarts meatloaf.

"Meatloaf. I think I'll have the meatloaf." She had been talking to Cedric when she had spoke, but no sooner had she finished her sentence did the meatloaf and potatoes appeared.

"Pork chops." Cedric said and soon his played had pork chops and rice.

The two began to eat enjoying the meal before them. As they ate they listened to the conversation around them.

* * *

Once everyone had finished their meal Dumbledore had all the students stand up so that he could clear the tables and put the tables up. The chairs were left down but were pushed back out of the way so they would have a dance floor. When that was done Dumbledore created a stage with instruments and soon a band came out.

"The Weird Sisters, they're a great band." Cedric told her.

"I've never heard of them." The Weird Sisters picked up their instruments and the lights dimmed.

"I believe that's for us. May I have this dance?" Cedric offered Buffy his hand.

Buffy took Cedric's hand and he pulled her up. They walked out on to the floor together. Cedric took one of Buffy's hands in his and put his other on her waist. Buffy put her other hand on his shoulder and they both looked right into the other's eyes. When the music began, they started to dance with Cedric leading. Their movements were smooth and graceful. The Champions were soon joined by McGonagall and Dumbledore and several of other staff members. Neville and Ginny were the first of students to join the champions and the staff. It didn't take long for others to join in and soon the dance floor was crowded. Buffy and Cedric danced until the song ended and applauded with everyone else. The next song was faster. Buffy and Cedric bopped and jumped about. She and Cedric laughed when they saw Professor Flitwick crowd surfing.

* * *

After dancing to several more songs Buffy was becoming hot and she and Cedric decided to sit and take a break. He went to get them something to drink.

"Here you go." Cedric said handing Buffy a glass.

"Thank you. Have you seen Harry?"

"Not since before the ball started."

"Let's see if we can find him. I want to see how the dance is going for him. By that time I should be cooled off enough to dance some more."

"Sounds good."

Cedric and Buffy walked around the edge of the dance floor. Buffy closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_Harry? Where are you?"_

"_We're sitting with Ron. Cho and I are taking a break."_

"_So are Cedric and I. How's Ron doing? Has he gotten up to dance with Padme?"_

"_I don't think so. She's looking a little upset at the moment."_

"_What about you? Have you danced with Cho?"_

"_I have. We've danced several dances once I got over being nervous."_

"_I'm going to get Ron up to dance and then maybe he'll dance with Padma. We'll be over there in a minute."_

"Did you locate Harry?" Cedric asked as they walk.

"Yep, the connections open now I can follow that to him. He told me that Padma is quite unhappy with Ron. He hasn't danced with her all night. When we get over there I'm going to get to dance with me. Will you ask Padma to dance?"

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked.

"I'm hoping that once I get Ron dancing he'll continue to dance and then he can dance with Padma. If nothing else at least she got to dance with someone at least once."

"You are incredible. Do you know that?"

"I do. My boyfriend likes to tell me that every so often." Cedric pulled her to a stop and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Buffy said giving him a quick kiss. They continued walking until they reached Harry, Cho, Ron, and Padma. "Everyone enjoying themselves?"

"I am. I never knew Harry was such a good dancer." Cho told them. Harry blushed.

"I had a good teacher." Harry said giving his sister a smile.

"Why thank you. Will you hold this for me?" Buffy handed her glass to Harry. "Come on Ron, you owe me a dance."

Buffy said as she grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out of his seat. Ron tried to protest but they fell on deaf ears.

"I'll lead you follow."

Ron nodded as they began to dance together. They hadn't been dancing long before Cedric and Padma joined them on the dance floor.

"Now let's see how you do leading." Buffy let Ron take over leading. "You're doing fine. Now that I got you up why don't you go and cut in and dance with your date so I can have mine back."

"Alright." Buffy watched as Ron tapped Padma on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Padma nodded her head and Ron took over for Cedric. Cedric moved over to where Buffy was waiting for him.

"She looks much happier. He just need a little confidence. Let's go talk to Harry. Hermione's with them."

"All right."

They walked back over to where Harry sat with Cho and Hermione. Buffy retrieved her drink from Harry and drank the rest of it straight down.

"Do you want another one?" Cedric asked.

"Yes please." Buffy told him.

"Hermione? Cho? Harry? What about you?"

"Viktor's getting me one thank you."

"I'm good thank you." Cho told him.

"Same with me." Cedric nodded and headed for the punch bowl.

"How the ball going for you Hermione?" Buffy asked.

"It's absolutely wonderful. Viktor is a great date. He such the gentleman. What about you guys?"

"Harry's been great ever the gentleman once he got through his nervousness. This ball was a nice idea." Cho told them.

"What about you Buffy?" Hermione asked.

"I'm loving this. Cedric looks so handsome in is his dress robes, and I love dancing with him."

"You looked really good out there too." Harry told her.

Buffy gave him a smile as Viktor and Cedric returned together. Viktor hand one of his two glasses to Hermione and Cedric handed one to Buffy. Both girls thanked the two men and sipped their drinks as they talked. Once they were sufficiently cooled down they all got up to dance some more.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when the ball began to break up. There were still a few couples dancing to the music that was now being played by the phonograph. Buffy and Cedric were sitting and he was massaging Buffy's feet.

"That feels wonderful. You would think with all this magic we know that some would have invented a painless comfortable heel."

"Well you did do a lot dancing tonight."

"I did at that. I think I'm too tired to even go upstairs. Do you think Dumbledore would bring the beds down here?" Buffy asked with hopeful eyes. Cedric chuckled.

"I don't think he would. Come on, I'll walk you to your tower. We have to be in Dumbledore's office at eight so we can floo to the Giles for Christmas."

With a reluctant sigh Buffy removed her feet from Cedric's lap and slipped them back into her shoes. Cedric stood and offered his hand to help Buffy stand. Buffy thanked him and turned to put her cape on. Once she had it on, she was surprised when Cedric picked her up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help those precious feet of yours feel better." He said as he began carrying her out of the hall receiving looks from those who were left.

"That's really sweet but you're going to hurt yourself if you carry me up all those stairs."

"You are incredibly light. You probably don't weigh much more than Emily. If you get too heavy I'll put you down."

"All right but if we fall down the stairs I'm so taking back the Christmas present I got for you." Buffy teased and Cedric chuckled.

"Deal."

Buffy had her arms wrapped around Cedric neck as he carried her up the stairs. Buffy smiled when he set her down once they reached Gryffindor tower.

"Thank you very much. You are too good to me."

"You deserve it and so much more." He told her.

"I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Buffy said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." He said once the kiss was broken. "Merry Christmas Buffy."

"Merry Christmas Cedric."

The two kissed once again. When the kiss was broken Buffy began to move down the hall to the portrait. She turned one last time to look back at Cedric before giving the password and entering.

* * *

**I hoped you like the dress and the chapter. The next chapter will be Christmas at the Giles.**

**Please Review.**


	17. Christmas

**I know the chapters are slow in coming but I promise you it is only my muse wanting to make it that much better.**

**To those of you who ask about Buffy being the slayer it will happen this story but when will be when I want it to happen and I will not rush it. I think you'll like how I bring it about.**

**To all my reviewers thank you for your reviews. They mean the world to me. **

**Check out my Potter Twin fanart on Twisting the Hellmouth or there is a link on my profile. There is a new Christmas one up.**

* * *

The next morning Buffy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Cedric, and Emily all met at the statue outside Dumbledore's office. Buffy and Cedric both had their eggs with them in hopes of figuring out its secret during break.

"Peppermint." Harry gave the password.

The passageway opened and they all got on the revolving stairs. When they reached the top, Harry knocked on the door. When he heard the come in, Harry opened the door and led the group in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

"Right on time. Before I give you the Floo powder let me say Merry Christmas to you all." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a bag.

"Merry Christmas Headmaster." They all said at once.

After Harry, the order went Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Emily, Buffy, and Cedric. Upon their arrival at the house they were greeted by Joyce, Rupert, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Molly, and Amos. A round of hugs was given by all.

"This place looks incredible." Buffy said taking in all the beautiful Christmas decorations.

"Wait till you see the tree." Remus told her.

"Yes why don't we head into the parlor so that we can get started? Then we can have breakfast before everyone leaves to have their own celebrations." Joyce suggested.

They all nodded and headed to the parlor where the tree was. The tree reached all the way to the ceiling and was decorated with bows, garland, and bulbs. Under the tree sat mountains of presents that looked like there was no end.

"Dad, where's mom?" Cedric asked as they went to sit.

"She stayed at home to make sure everything is ready for when the family arrives later today."

Cedric nodded as he took a seat on the floor. Emily sat beside him and his father sat on the couch. Buffy took a seat beside Cedric. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the other side of the room with everyone else."

"Who's going to play Santa this year?" Rupert asked.

"I think Sirius should." Buffy suggested.

"I agree." Harry said.

"What do you say old man?" Remus said.

"Sure if that what everyone wants." Sirius said as he moved to the tree to start disturbing the presents.

"You have to put on the hat if you are going to be Santa." Harry said pointing to the hat Rupert was holding.

"Well toss it here." Sirius said to Rupert. Rupert throws the hat toward Sirius who put the hat on with a smile.

"I've got to get a picture of this." Buffy said getting up and heading toward the stairs. She took out her wand and pointed in the direction of her room. "Accio camera!"

Buffy's camera came down the stairs and to her hands. She ran back to the parlor to see that Sirius had begun handing out gifts. She snapped a picture of him in the hat handing a present to Remus. Buffy then took pictures of the others. When she went to sit down Harry came and took the camera from her.

"We need a picture of you. Go get next to Cedric."

Buffy nodded and took a seat by Cedric. He put an arm around her pulling her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a very cute picture indeed. Harry snapped two pictures before giving the pictures and the camera to Buffy. It was another five minutes before all the gifts had been passed out and they all began opening their gifts.

* * *

After everyone had opened their gifts they went in to the dining room for breakfast. It was a rambunctious affair but no one really seemed to mind. When dinner was over, the Weasley's left to return home as Charlie and Bill would be arriving soon. The Diggory's were getting ready to leave and Buffy was giving Cedric a hug and he gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Buffy, my wife and I would love it if you would join us later today for our family party. Emily's parents will be there and they would really like to meet you."

"I've told them all about you." Emily told her. "Please say you'll come."

"Wow Buffy her pout is almost as good as yours." Harry said with a smile.

"I know but mine is still the best. Can I go Remus?"

"Of course you can Buffy."

"Good I'll have Cedric come get you at four." Amos said with a huge smile.

"I'll be ready." Buffy told them.

They all said their goodbye to the Diggory's and watched as they went through the floo. That only left Hermione who was staying with Buffy and Harry for the holidays Hermione's parents were coming to visit right before New Years.

"Why don't we go down to the basement I think Santa left a few more gifts down there?"

Remus told Harry, Buffy, and Hermione with a grin. They all headed for basement where a smaller tree was set up with more presents. They then spent another half hour opening gifts.

* * *

At four o'clock Cedric arrived by the floo. He was greeted by Harry, Remus, and Sirius. Cedric was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green sweater.

"Harry, why don't you let Buffy know that Cedric is here?" Remus asked.

"Sure." _"Buffy, Cedric is here."_

"_I'll be down in a minute."_

"She says she'll be down in a minute." Harry told them. Thirty seconds later Buffy and Hermione came down the stairs. Buffy's eyes lit up upon seeing Cedric.

"Great minds think alike."

She said seeing the green sweater he was wearing that was a similar color to the one she is wearing.

"So it would seem. You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?"

"I am if you are."

"I'll bring her home after the party."

"That's fine. Buffy if it gets to late stay the night and come home in the morning. Just let Harry know if you're going to stay over." Remus told her.

"I will. I'll see you all later."

Buffy said taking some floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. She called out the Diggory place and was soon gone.

* * *

When Buffy arrived at the Diggory household she was greeted by Amos, his wife, Emily, and two people Buffy assumed were Emily's parents. Before they could greet her Cedric arrived.

"Uncle Andrew, Aunt Cecil, I want you to meet my girlfriend Buffy. Buffy, this is my dad's brother Andrew Diggory and his wife Cecil."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Buffy. Emily and Cedric have told us all about you."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Diggory, Mrs. Diggory." Buffy said as she shook both of their hands.

"Please call my Andrew or Andy. Once this party gets started they'll be plenty of Mr. Diggory's here."

"And please call me Cecil." Buffy nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory thank you for inviting me."

"You are always welcome here my dear." Amos told her and his wife nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to give Buffy a tour of the house before everyone gets here."

"That's fine son." Cedric's mother told them.

"Can I come too?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Cedric told her.

Cedric and Emily began the tour leaving the adults to finish making last minute preparations for the party.

* * *

Buffy was feeling a bit exasperated at meeting most of Cedric's family. The rest of the family had not been as calm and cool as Cedric and Emily's parents had been. They bombarded her with questions about growing up in the Muggle world, about Harry, and questions about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and how she got her name in the cup. Cedric could see she was getting a bit frazzled and excused himself and Buffy. He grabbed two coats from out of the closet. The one that belonged to his mom he helped Buffy into before putting his own on. He then led her outside to the porch.

"You looked like you could use a moment. Sorry about all the questions."

"It's okay. I've gotten used to it."

"Still you shouldn't have to put up with it. We wanted you to be able to relax and have fun tonight."

"I had fun tonight because you were here."

Cedric pulled her closer and leaned in planting a loving kiss on Buffy's lips. Buffy returned the kiss with just as much love. When they broke apart they were staring into each other's eyes. Neither Cedric nor Buffy were feeling the cold.

"Are you two done?" Emily asked with a grin. "Uncle Amos is looking for you two."

"Tell him we'll be right in." Cedric told her. Emily nodded and went back inside.

"I guess we should head back inside."

"Only if you're ready." Cedric told her.

"I'm ready. Now that our snogging has been interrupted it's getting a bit cold out here."

"Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate."

Cedric stood up and offered his hand to help Buffy up. When she was standing he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He hugged her as they walked back inside.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter. I hoped you like it. **

**Please Review.**


	18. Opening the Egg

**Here is the next chapter. I re-wrote this times and I think I finally got the way I like it and I hope you like it too.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers who keep me inspired.**

* * *

The rest of the break had been a joyous one for Harry, Buffy, and Hermione. Hermione's parents had come and stayed right up to the day Hermione was to leave to return to school. Harry, Buffy, and Hermione were taking the train back with the rest of the students. They each carried a few of the items that they had received as presents. Saying their goodbyes to their loved ones, they went in search of an empty compartment or finding Ron. They found Ron sitting in one of the compartments and they were instantly greeted. Soon everyone was settled and was waiting for the train to leave. Harry looked over at his sister feeling her uneasiness. Using their link Harry spoke to her.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing really. I was just wondering where Cedric was. He told me he would meet me at the station."_

"_I'm sure he's on the train and will come to find you once the train has gotten started." _Harry told her.

"_I'm sure you're right."_

The whistle for the train's departure blew and Buffy hoped Cedric had made it on board. The train began its slow journey to take the children back to school. Hermione, Ron, and Harry began to talk while Buffy resisted the urge to get up and look for Cedric. Not even thirty seconds later the door to their cabin opened to admit Cedric and Emily.

"Have room for two more?" Cedric asked with a charming smile.

"Of course. I was starting to think you missed the train." Buffy said getting up and hugging him.

"Cedric had a bit of an incident as we were leaving." Emily said giggling.

Buffy and the others looked to Cedric for an explanation.

"I dropped my egg and it rolled into the pond in front of our house and it wouldn't let me bring it up by magic. I had to swim down and get it. The water's really cold this time of year. Once I got out I had to change. We just barely made the train."

The others laughed at that. Cedric, Buffy, and Emily took a seat. Buffy snuggled up close to Cedric and he wrapped an arm around her while placing a kiss on her cheek. While he was close he whispered in Buffy's ear.

"_I recommend taking a nice warm bath with your egg and make sure you submerge both you and the egg. That worked for me."_

Buffy looked up at him strangely at first, before her mind realized that must be how you open the egg without it screeching. Buffy nodded her head that she understood. She would ask him about how he dropped his egg later.

* * *

The night before the first day of classes had brought a new round of snow. When the students awoke to start their day many grimaced at seeing more snow on the ground, especially those who had classes outside today. Fourth year Gryffindors had Herbology and Care of Magical creatures today. They all bundled up warmly and trudged through the snow to the greenhouse. Herbology went fast and then they headed to Care of Magical Creatures. When they reached Hagrid's cabin he was not out there. Instead, there was a grey haired woman standing before them.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"I am Professor Grubbly-Plank. I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"He's indisposed. This way please." She said seeing that the Slytherins had arrived.

Buffy watched as Harry tried several times to get an answer about where Hagrid was at. Professor Grubbly-Plank led them over to the pen where the Beaubaxton horses were being stored. Just beyond them was a beautifully white unicorn. Like the rest of the girls Buffy and Hermione were in awe. The Professor explained that unicorn's prefer a woman's touch. All the girls followed the professor leaving the boys behind. The girls followed Professor Grubbly-Plank's lead and petted the unicorn. Buffy was only half-heartedly petting the unicorn as she saw the conversation Harry was having with Malfoy and the other boys. The unicorn kept trying to get her attention. It let out a loud shrilly neigh which caused the girls and Professor Grubbly-Plank to jump. The boys all turned to see what was going on.

"Everyone back!" Professor Grubbly-Plank shouted. The unicorn was jerking on the rope in Buffy's direction. "Class dismissed!"

The class moved slowly watching as Professor Grubbly-Plank did her best to control the struggling unicorn.

"That unicorn went bloody loco." Ron said. "It was like he was trying to get to something."

"_Or someone. I think the unicorn was trying to get to you. He kept trying to go in your direction."_ Harry used the link to speak to Buffy.

"_Maybe it was upset because I wasn't really paying attention to it. What were you guys talking about? I could feel your anger."_

"_I'll show you."_ Harry replayed the event for her as they walked to go have lunch.

"_We need to go see Hagrid as soon as we can."_

"_I agree."_

The rest of the week had been a busy one for Buffy. She, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone to Hagrid's to cheer him up. After several hours they had finally managed to cheer him up.

* * *

Buffy then spent the next few nights on her school work and one night with Cedric in the library. She and Cedric had talked and Cedric had told her how the pond thing really did happen. That he had slipped on a piece of ice and that was why he had taken a swim. He then told her about what made him take a bath with his egg. He had suggested Buffy use the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor. Buffy had told him that she had a better place to go where she wouldn't be disturb by anyone. Cedric had asked her and Buffy told about her idea.

* * *

Buffy had made her way through the halls and now stood outside the portrait to the room she was going to use. She gave the password and entered the room. The torches had been lit and Buffy knew she had Dobby to thank for that. She entered the bathroom to see that the tub had been filled for her as well. She set her backpack down on the floor and got her egg, her towel, and her bath robe out. Buffy set them on the edge of the tub before she undressed. Once she was undressed Buffy stepped into the bath. The water was just the right temperature hot but not to the point where it would burn her. Buffy sat down and then turned and reached for the egg. She put the egg in the water and hit the release. The egg opened with no screeching. Taking a deep breath Buffy went beneath the water and soon heard a harmonious voice begin to sing.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching, ponder this: we've taken what you will sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour- the prospects black, too late it's gone, it won't come back."_

Buffy came up for air and took another deep breath to listen to the message one more time to make sure she had it right. When she came up the next time Buffy closed the egg and put it back by her towel. She stood up and stepped out of the tub. She grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off. Once the excess water had been removed she put on her robe. Grabbing the egg and her backpack, she headed to one of the bedrooms. She put the egg and the backpack on the bed and climbed on the bed beside it. She was thinking about what the egg had told her so much so that it took her a few minutes to realize that Harry was trying to contact her through the link.

"_Buffy where are you? I've been trying to contact you for twenty minutes."_

"_I'm in the room that Sirius and Remus used when they were last here. The password hasn't been reset and it has a bathtub. I finally got the egg open. Why don't you get Hermione and Ron and bring them here and I'll tell you what I found out?"_

"_We'll be there soon."_

Buffy ended the link and went about getting dressed before the others got there.

* * *

Ten minutes later the portrait to the room opened admitting Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Buffy? We're here." Harry called out.

"I'm coming."

Buffy said as she came out of the bedroom Remus had used carrying her backpack and the egg. Her wet hair was pulled into a bun.

"How did you know that Dumbledore hadn't reset the password to this room?" Ron asked.

"Dobby hinted about it the day we came back from break. I checked it out and I went in and realized that the tub was big enough for what I needed to do."

"Which was what exactly?" Harry asked.

"To open the egg underwater. I had to open the egg underwater and when I went underwater the egg was singing."

"Singing?" Ron asked. Buffy nodded.

"What did it say?" Hermione asked.

"It said Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching, ponder this: we've taken what you will sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour- the prospects black, too late it's gone, it won't come back."

"Blimey what does that mean?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, that's why I wanted you all to come here. We can talk about it without being overheard. Hermione, do you know if the lake has merpeople?"

"Yes, I remember reading about them in Hogwarts A History."

"Then that means the task will take place in the lake. I wonder if we'll have to find a mermaid."

"What about the rest? It sounds like you'll be searching for something." Hermione told her.

"But what and how am I going to breathe down there?"

"I know there are a variety of spell to help a person breathe under water. We should be able to find one that you could use."

"And we need to make sure it will last for an hour. The last thing I need is for it to end early with me twenty feet under water. Thank goodness that Remus and Rupert taught us how to swim better. I would have been at a serious disadvantage."

"No kidding. The Dursley's never thought to make sure we could swim. So are we headed to the library to research spells?" Harry asked.

"Sound like a plan. Let's go." They all got up and left the room together headed for the library.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will hopefully be out within the first two weeks of April.**

**The next chapter will be The Second Task.**

**Please Review.**


	19. The Second Task

**As promised here is the next chapter and I think you'll like how I wrote it.**

**Thank you to my reviewers. Your words keep me going and inspire me to write more.**

**Between this site and Twisting the Hellmouth this story has received 179 reviews! THANK YOU!**

* * *

The day for the second task had arrived and Buffy was doing her best to keep her nervousness at bay and not being able to contact Harry was not helping. Before she had left the common room Buffy checked to make sure she had what she would need for the second task. She met up with Ron outside the portrait to the Gryffindor tower.

"Have you seen Harry or Hermione?" Buffy asked.

"No not since Fred and George came to get them." Ron told her. "Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'm going to get. I just wish I could reach Harry through the link."

"He wouldn't miss this. He'll be there." Ron assured her.

"I hope so. Come on the second task will be starting soon and I don't want to be late."

Ron nodded and the two hurried through the halls and down the stairs. They met up with Remus, Sirius, Joyce, and Rupert, who had arrive the day before, right outside the door that would take her to the second task. The cool air of the morning hit Buffy through her robe and sent a shiver through her body.

"How are you feeling Buffy?" Joyce asked.

"Nervous. I haven't seen Harry since last night. I can't contact him through the link. I'm so nervous that I'll forget a spell or not find what I'm supposed to find. What if I do something stupid and I don't finish or I get so nervous that I pee in the lake?"

"Just do your best Buffy and you'll do fine." Remus told her.

Remus, Sirius, Joyce, and Rupert wished her luck before they headed off to find seats. Ron followed Buffy as far as he could wanting to offer whatever support he could. Buffy went and stood near the judges table next to Cedric. She was the last of the champions to arrive. Buffy took off her robe to reveal her red bathing suit with the Gryffindor monogram on it.

"Good all our champions have arrived. The second task will start on my whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three. One…two…THREE!" Ludo Bagman blew the whistle and the clock started.

* * *

Buffy waded into the water. Once she was in the water, and it was over her head, she put the ring onto her left middle finger. She was relieved that all the hard work of casting spells on the ring and the test runs in Remus's room had paid off. Buffy had used both wandless magic and wand magic spells on the ring. She was breathing underwater easily, but her skin instantly felt the coldness of the water. She began swimming toward the bottom hoping that it wouldn't take her long to find her missing item. Once she was close to the bottom, she began to swim toward a meadow of seaweed. Buffy had barely entered it when she felt something grab her ankle. Her first instinct took over and Buffy tried to kick at whatever held her. When that didn't work, and two more hands had grabbed her leg, Buffy arched her body to see the small horned water creature. She reached for her wand and pointed it at them.

"Relashio!"

That had been enough to let go and Buffy muttered a spell that made her swim a bit faster to get away from them. She repeated the first spell two more times until she was sure that the ugly little creatures were leaving her alone. Buffy stopped swimming to take a moment to look around and it was a good thing she did. Moaning Myrtle was swimming in circles being chased by merpeople. Buffy knew that that must be where their missing items were. Using the speed spell again Buffy swam as fast as she could toward the group. Her wand at the ready in case there was trouble. As she got closer the answers to most of her questions were answered. Moaning Myrtle was down here because Harry was down here. The merpeople let her pass and Buffy saw that it wasn't just Harry down here but Hermione, Emily, and a young blonde that Buffy didn't know. Buffy was horrified at seeing Harry looking like he was dead. She touched his arm and tried to shake him to wake him up but he didn't respond. Using her wand, Buffy cut the binding that was holding Harry. She grabbed Harry's arm and began to swim up. Her first priority was to make sure Harry was safe and then she would go back to make sure that Hermione, Emily, and the other girl were safe. When Buffy was halfway to the surface with Harry she stopped and put her wand into the leg holster. Putting one had up she began chanting a spell until Harry's body was incased in a huge bubble. Then with both hands pointed at the bubble made and an up motion and the bubble began to rise.

* * *

On the surface everyone watched with baited breaths as they saw something come towards the surface. Fleur had been sitting wrapped in a blanket having bowed out half way through the task. When Harry broke through the surface they watched in awe as the bubble lifted him out of the water and carried him to dry land before releasing him. The crowd began to cheer and Ron ran over to Harry and wrapped him in a towel.

"All right mate?"

Harry nodded and looked to the surface like most of the crowd was doing. They were all waiting for Buffy to come up. They were shocked when twenty minutes later the next person up was Cedric with Emily and not too long after that Krum with Hermione. Now, everyone was wondering where their last champion was at.

* * *

Buffy had swam back down to the mermaid cove being sure to stay out of sight. She was relieved to see Cedric grab Emily. Soon after she saw a shark head with a human body come up and using his sharp teeth cut the rope. She watched as he grabbed Hermione around the waist and began to swim toward the surface. Buffy was about to make her way back to the surface when she noticed that Fleur's person was still down there. She knew time was almost up and shrugged her shoulders about to swim off. Then it hit her. The words that the merpeople sang about came back to her… _past an hour- the prospects black, too late it's gone, it won't come back._ No matter how much Buffy didn't like Fleur no one deserved too loose someone for something as stupid as this contest. With her wand drawn Buffy swam over to the girl. The merpeople began swimming toward her trying to grab her and stop her.

"**Exsisto etiam merpeople!"**

Buffy felt the spell leave her body and it had drained her significantly. She swam over to the girl and used her wand saying the same spell she said for Harry's bond. She grabbed the girl and began to swim back up going very slow since she felt drained. About half way to the surface Buffy felt something slimy wrap around her legs. She turned to see what it was and was horrified at seeing that it was the giant squid.

* * *

Time was almost up and there was still no sign of Buffy. Harry could not reach her through the link and wondered if Dumbledore had used some kind of spell to block their link. Both Cedric and Emily were watching the water and it was taking everything Cedric had not to jump back in and find her. They all saw movement in the water and thought it might be Buffy, but when the head popped out of the water they knew it wasn't Buffy. Fleur came running over to her little sister who was coming out of the water. She hugged her sister tight and kissed her forehead. There was only a minute left and everyone was watching the water. Beneath the water's surface they saw some kind of blue circular light and just as quickly as it had come it was gone. Just as the clock struck the noon hour ending the task there was a huge spout of water that shot from the lake to the land depositing Buffy's body none too gently.

"Buffy!" Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cedric, Emily, and Dumbledore called out.

Buffy was making a horrible gasping sound and her body was arching as if she was having a seizure.

"She can't breathe!" Hermione pointed out.

Harry was beginning to panic at the thought of his sister suffocating. Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were all down there trying to figure out how to help Buffy.

"Let's put her back in the water and see if that helps. Make sure her head is submerged." Poppy told them.

"I'll do it!"

Cedric said throwing off the robe he was wrapped in. He went over and picked up Buffy and walked far enough into the water that Buffy was submerged. As soon as she was submerged the gasping and the seizure like movement had stopped.

"What spell did Miss Potter use? We must remove it before she can come on land." Poppy asked the other staff members. No one knew the answer to that.

While the teachers were talking Cedric was watching Buffy. Her eyes finally opened and he watched her mouth say something that he didn't understand. Then with a shaky hand she reached over to her other hand and pulled the ring off. Buffy gave Cedric a nod and he lifted her out of the water.

"_Thanks."_ Buffy rasped out.

"She's okay!"

Cedric yelled as he began to bring her back on land. Buffy had her arms around Cedric's neck and her head leaning against his chest. Everyone watched as he carried her back and was glad to see that she was breathing normally. As soon Cedric was on land Pomfrey had him set her down so that she could exam Buffy. Buffy was sitting up with two blankets wrapped around her and Cedric was behind her also wrapped in a blanket.

"I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore said as he moved away.

"Drink this!" Madam Pomfrey handed Buffy a vial.

Buffy complied and soon she felt as if her throat was on fire as steam shot out of her ears.

"Now this one." Buffy looked at her to say what is this. "This is the potion I give you to help restore your energy.

Buffy nodded and drank up. She handed the empty vial to Madam Pomfrey who then left her alone. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all knelt down beside her. Buffy threw off her blankets and wrapped her arms around Harry hugging him tightly.

"You had me worried sick. I couldn't feel you." Buffy told him.

"I could say the same thing about you. What took you so long?" Harry asked.

Buffy let go of Harry and told them what happened after she had sent Harry up. Cedric wrapped the blanket around her. Buffy gave him a smile of thanks.

"I had a run in with a very large squid that wanted to use me as it new toy. It got the shock of its life from my wand." The group looked up as Fleur and her sister came over to the group.

"You saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. Thank you."

"Remember that the next time you try and use your Veela powers on someone's boyfriend." At that Fleur had the decency to blush. She and her sister left going back to their group.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Tired and cold."

"You performed admirably." Hermione told her.

"Did I even technically finish? I mean I found my treasure and sent it up but I didn't make it to the surface until after the hour."

"That's what the judges are deciding now. They should give you first. After all you found Harry before I found Emily or Krum found Hermione." Cedric commented.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called out. Buffy and the group heard him and they all moved to stand up. "Attention! The winner is Elizabeth Potter as she did find and get her treasure to the surface first with her use of spells from the wand and wandless magic."

The crowd cheered and a photographer took Buffy picture as she was congratulated by her fellow students.

"Miss Potter showed remarkable moral fiber in saving Miss Gabrielle Delacour."

"Congratulations!" Cedric said right before he gave her a victory kiss.

"Congrats to you too for coming in second." Buffy said initiating another kiss.

* * *

Later that day Harry and Buffy were in Remus and Sirius's room along with Rupert and Joyce. They were sitting in the main room. Both Harry and Buffy were in fresh dry clothes.

"Buffy what spell did you use to breathe underwater?" Sirius asked.

"I took a page out of Remus and dad's book and invented this ring." Buffy pulled the ring out of her pocket. "I used wand spells that I found and wandless magic spells. I recommend not putting it on unless you're underwater."

"Was that what happened when you finished the task?" Harry asked.

"Yes. When I shot out of the water I was trying to make sure I wasn't going to get in that squid's clutches again. When I landed I was already winded. Now I know what a fish out of water feels like. When Cedric took me back into the water it took me a bit to start breathing again. Once I had my senses back I took the ring off."

"Incredible. How did you know it would work?" Giles asked.

"I came in here and ran test on it in the bathroom."

"How did you know the password?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore never reset it. This room came in handy to work without being disturbed."

"How did you find out that the password hadn't been changed?" Sirius asked.

"Let's just leave it at a little birdie told me and when we go to Hogsmeade again I'm going to buy that birdie all kind of clothes to wear." They all smiled knowing that she had meant Dobby.

"We are so proud of you. You have showed that you can hold your own against the older children." Joyce told her.

"It wasn't easy. I'm just glad there was no quidditch this season or I think I would have missed every game. I spent every minute I had once we came back from break trying to finds spells and getting this ring to work. I'm glad I have a few month before the final task. It will give a bit of time to relax and spend more time on my studying."

"I hope you're talking about your school work and not the make out sessions I know you and Cedric have." Buffy turned beet red at Remus's words and the others laughed.

* * *

**There you go the second task complete. I hoped you liked what I did. I had fun writing this.**

**Please Review.**


	20. Barty Crouch SR

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner but I was seriously blocked on what to write next.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. This story has received 191 reviews between and Twisting the Hellmouth**

**NEW POLL: I have a new poll up on my profile on and on the yahoo group Diedandlivedtwice relating to the next story. **

* * *

Buffy was glad the second task was over and she could now settle back into her normal routine. She went to class usually sitting with Harry, Ron, or Hermione. She would spend at least one night a week in the library with Cedric. Weekends usually found her and Cedric with her friends outside the school and every once in a while with his friends. As the days past both Cedric and Buffy began to wonder when they were going to find out what the last task would be. At the end of May, Buffy was sitting next to Harry in Transfigurations when McGonagall told her to stay behind. When the class room was empty McGonagall spoke.

"You are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine. Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

"Good, I was beginning to wonder if everything about the last task was going to be a surprise." Buffy said with a smile.

"You will find out tonight. Now hurry along before you are late for class."

"Yes professor." Buffy hurried out of the room and to her next class.

* * *

At 8:15pm Buffy left her friends to make her way to the Quidditch pitch. When she made it to the entrance hall, she saw Cedric coming up from the Hufflepuff common room.

"Walk with me?" Buffy asked him.

"Always." Cedric said as he offered her his arm.

"Have you heard anything about what we might be facing?" Buffy asked as they walked.

"I heard Fleur say she thinks it has something to do with underground tunnels and finding a treasure. I don't think that's it though."

"I agree. The second task seemed like a treasure hunt."

Cedric nodded. They made it to the stadium and entered beneath the stands. Both Cedric and Buffy's mouth dropped at seeing that the pitch. Walls made of hedges now adorned the pitch as far as the eye could see.

"Hello there!"

Ludo Bagman called from where he was standing at with Fleur and Krum. Cedric helped Buffy over a few hedges before they came to stand with the rest.

"What do you think? Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid will have them twenty feet high. Don't worry you'll have your Quidditch pitch back at the end of the task."

"Maze." Krum mumbled.

"That's right. The third task is pretty straightforward. The cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"That's all we have to do is go through the maze?" Buffy asked. "That seems a little easy."

"It won't be my dear. There will be many obstacles for you to overcome. Hagrid is providing a number of creatures, and there will be spells that must be broken."

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy."

"Now the champion who is leading will enter the maze first. That would be you Miss Potter followed by Mr. Diggory, Mr. Krum, and Miss Delacour. You'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun eh?"

Buffy had to hold back the eye roll. Bagman said a few more things and then he dismissed everyone.

* * *

Buffy and Cedric began walking back toward the school when they heard a noise. They both drew their wands and moved cautiously toward the sound. Cedric and Buffy were startled at the man that staggered out from behind the tree. It took them both several seconds to realize that it was Mr. Crouch. He was looking very unkempt almost wild like. He was muttering and gesturing as if he was talking to someone, but there was no one else there but her and Cedric as far as she knew. Buffy began to move closer with Cedric right on her heels. The closer they got the clearer the conversation had got. If the situation hadn't seemed so serious Buffy would have laughed that Mr. Crouch was talking to a tree that he thought was Percy.

"Mr. Crouch?" Buffy called out to him glad that her voice was steadier than she felt. "Are you all right?"

Mr. Crouch stared at them for a moment before his eyes rolled up into his head. Buffy took a step closer afraid he was going to pass but he didn't. Crouch's hand reached out and grabbed Buffy's robe. Buffy did her best not to panic.

"Dumbledore…I need to…see…Dumbledore."

"Let her go Mr. Crouch and we'll take you to see Dumbledore." Cedric said as he stood with his hands on Buffy's shoulder offering support.

"I've done…stupid…thing." Crouch gasped. "Must tell Dumbledore."

"_Harry?"_

"_Buffy? Where are you?"_

"_By the forest. I need you to get McGonagall and Dumbledore and bring them here. Mr. Crouch is here and he's not looking good. He keeps ranting about needing to see Dumbledore."_

"_I'll see what I can do. Is Cedric with you?"_

"_Yes thank goodness. He's keeping Crouch talking while I talk to you. Get them here as soon as you can."_

"_On my way."_

Buffy broke the mind talk connection but kept their regular connection open so that Harry would know exactly where they were at. When Buffy turned her attention back to Crouch and Cedric it was to see that Crouch was once again talking to the tree. Cedric pulled Buffy back protectively placing himself in front of her. It was then that Buffy had realized Crouch had let go of her.

"Harry's bringing Dumbledore and McGonagall to our location."

"Dumbledore? You're Dumbledore's?" Crouch asked having returned his attention back to the two.

"Yes we both are." Buffy said.

"Not his?" Crouch asked.

"No not his." Cedric said. Neither of them had a clue about what Crouch was talking about.

"Good…good. Must tell…see Dumbledore…my fault…all my fault…Bertha…dead…all my fault…my son…my fault…The Dark Lord…"

"What about The Dark Lord?" Cedric asked.

Before he could answer there was a ruffling sound somewhere behind them. Both Buffy and Cedric turned taking their eyes off Barty Crouch SR.

* * *

Harry had found McGongall, Dumbledore, and Snape, who had been in Dumbledore's office, were all headed to where Buffy and Cedric were at. They had just left the castle when the link suddenly shut off completely.

"I can't feel Buffy anymore. One moment she was there and now the link has been shut down completely."

"Keep trying Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as they quickened their pace.

Harry nodded. Soon all eyes were on the sky as a red streak of light burst into the air, like a firecracker, from the forest. With wands drawn they hurried to where the light show was coming from. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Harry, arrived at the outer edge of the forest at the same time Hagrid did with his crossbow.

"I saw the light a thought someone might need help." Hagrid told Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Lumos!" Dumbledore called out.

His wand lit up the forest and it didn't take long for Harry to spot his sister. Her wand was glowing red and floating above Buffy and Cedric unconscious body. Buffy's body was sprawled on top of Cedric's.

"Buffy!" Harry ran to where his sister lay. He grabbed his sister's wand and the light show ended.

"Severus, you and Hagrid secure the area."

Dumbledore bent down beside Cedric while McGonagall and Harry bent down beside Buffy.

"Mr. Diggory has been stunned."

"So has Miss Potter."

"Should I go get Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"No. Minerva."

Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up and pointed their wands at Buffy and Cedric.

"Ennervate!"

Harry was glad that Buffy's eyes opened and he looked to see that Cedric's eyes were open as well.

"Cedric!" Buffy called out as she tried to sit up.

"Lie still Miss Potter. Mr. Diggory is fine. He's awake beside you. Lie still."

Before Cedric or Buffy could say anything a limping wheezing Moody entered the clearing.

"Saw the…light. Figure I should investigate. What is going on?"

"Alastair, it seems that Barty Crouch is missing and it is essential that we find him. Hagrid and Severus are already looking for anyone else that might be around. I want you to find Barty Crouch."

"I'm onto it." Moody said as he limped into the forest. Dumbledore looked to Buffy.

"Miss Potter, tell me what happened to you to out here?"

"We were on our way back to the castle from our meeting with Mr. Bagman when he heard a noise. We went to see what it was and we found Mr. Crouch. He looked really haggard."

"His clothes were dirty and torn and he kept talking to the tree calling it Weatherby." Cedric added.

"Mr. Crouch kept saying that it was all his fault. That someone named Bertha is dead. He kept asking for you and then he muttered something about his son and Voldemort."

"Interesting. What happened after you contacted Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"We heard the sound of someone stepping on a branch behind us. We knew it was too soon for it to be you so we got our wands out and turned to see who it was. The next thing I knew Cedric was falling to the ground. I bent down to check on him and that's the last thing I remember."

"Minerva take the children back to the castle. I want the three of you to stay in your dorms. Anything you might want to do can wait until morning. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Headmaster." The three said at once.

"Come along children."

McGonagall made sure Harry, Buffy, and Cedric were in front of her at all times as they made their way back up to the castle.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you like. The next chapter will be the Third Task.**

**Vote in the poll.**

**Please Review.**


	21. The Third and Final Task

**Here's the next chapter. Only few more left before this story will be complete.**

**Thank you to my reviewer's! You know who you are. You keep me writing. Between the two sight 204 reviews! You guys rock!**

**Vote in the Poll on the Yahoo group Diedandlivedtwice or at . TTH readers will have to send me an email or review. TTH reader poll can be found in Chapter 20.**

* * *

The day for the final task was here. Buffy was nervous and tired. Her sleep had been plagued with dreams of Faith and another girl Buffy was assuming was Kendra fighting vampires. Her dream had left her gasping when a dark hair slightly crazed looking vampire had snapped dream Kendra's neck. After that she hadn't been able to go back to sleep. So she had gotten up and gotten dressed for the day. Since it was still too early for them to leave the tower Buffy sat on her bed and wrote a letter out to Willow and Faith. Once she had finished those she sealed them both and gave them to Cinnamon who hooted excitedly at being able to fly to America again. Buffy opened the window in the room and let Cinnamon fly out. She watched until she could no longer see her. Buffy looked up at the magical clock in the room and saw that it was seven and she was free to leave the tower. Buffy left the tower and was headed outside for some air. Since the halls were mostly empty, it took no time for Buffy to reach her favorite tree. She took a seat beneath it and took in the fresh air. She didn't know how long she had been out there when she heard someone approach.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Cedric asked as he began lowering himself to sit beside her.

"You know I don't." Buffy said as she snuggles into him. "What brings you out here?"

"You do. I saw Harry as I was heading to breakfast. He wondered if I had seen you. Said, he'd been trying to get a hold of you through the link but you were blocking him."

"I didn't even realize I was blocking him. I just came out here to think and clear my head. I didn't even realize I had been out here this long."

"What's got you so worried? Is it the Third Task?"

"Not as much as you would think. I had a bad dream last night about Faith and I think Kendra."

"Tell me what happened in this dream." Cedric coaxed hoping that talking about it would make her feel better.

"There were three vampires and one of them killed Kendra snapping her neck. I know it was just a dream but I keep thinking of Professor Trelawney's vision of me becoming the slayer. I know usually her predictions are wrong and would never happen but this one seemed genuine."

"I'm sure everything is fine. Why don't you write to Faith and ask her?"

"I already did. Cinnamon is on his way with a letter for Faith and Willow."

"Good, now I suggest we go in and have breakfast and enjoy our day. I was told that we get excused from all classes so we can spend the day with our families."

"Sounds good."

Cedric helped Buffy up and they walked back inside the castle. As soon as they were walking Buffy opened the link and let Harry know that she would be in the Great Hall in a few minutes.

* * *

Buffy had a wonderful day with Joyce, Rupert, Remus, and Sirius. They had taken a long walk around the grounds and Buffy had pretty much forgotten all about her dream from earlier. They had returned to the Great hall for the feast. Nervousness began to creep up on Buffy the closer they got to start time. Though she wasn't feeling at all hungry she had forced herself to eat. When the day sky of the hall ceiling began to change to dusk, Buffy knew it was time for the Third Task.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in five minutes, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Champions you will follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Buffy moved to get up and Harry quickly hugged her tight.

"Take this and good luck."

Buffy accepted the feather with a smile before placing it securely in her pocket. Harry had given her his good luck charm which was the first feather Buffy had ever floated. Buffy stood and began to walk toward the door with the others. The Gryffindor's, Rupert, Joyce, Sirius, and Remus all applauded for her. Buffy hoped that she wasn't blushing as she walked to join the others. She walked beside Cedric as they left the hall. When they were outside Cedric took Buffy's hand and gave it a squeeze. Buffy looked up at him giving him a smile. When they walked onto the field the pitch looked intimidating with the twenty feet high hedges. The gap that would be there entrance showed a very spooky looking pathway. Buffy was torn from her stare by the sounds of feet walking into the stands. The stadium was filling up very quickly. Professors McGonagall, Moody, Fliwick and Hagrid stood in front of the Champions.

"We will be patrolling around the outer edges of the maze. If you should come upon difficulty and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air and one of us will come and get you. Do you all understand?" McGonagall asked. They all nodded yes.

"Off you go then!" Bagman said to the adults.

"Good luck Buffy." Hagrid whispered to her. Buffy gave him a smile as thanks.

"Ladies and gentlemen the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you about the points. In first place we have Elizabeth Potter of Hogwarts School with eighty-five points. In second we have Cedric Diggory also of Hogwarts with eighty points followed by Viktor Krum of Drumstrung, in third, with seventy-five points. In fourth place we have Fleur Delacour of Beaubaxton. On my whistle Miss Potter you will go first. Three…two…one…"

Bagman gave a short blow on his whistle and Buffy was on her way. As soon as Buffy had stepped into the maze, she realized it was eerily quiet. The one thing she was grateful for was that she could still feel and hear Harry presence unlike with the last task. Using her wand Buffy did a lighting spell so she could see as she walked. She heard the second whistle blow signifying that Cedric was entering. Buffy walked until she came to a fork. Putting her wand on her palm and keeping her hand still Buffy spoke the spell.

"Point me." The wand began to move and Buffy knew which way the center of the maze was.

She took the path to the right and kept going straight until she hit a dead end. Her only choice to go was left so Buffy took it. She had been half way down the path when she heard the rustling of the hedge. She had her wand at the ready only to see Cedric come running out. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Are you all right?"

"Yea, I think so. Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts. They're enormous…I only just got away."

"Thanks for the warning. See you at the finish."

Cedric nodded and they both departed. Buffy continued the way she was going and soon came upon a very still and unmoving Harry. His eyes were wide open and he looked to be dead. At first Buffy was horrified, but she soon heard Harry cheering her on through the link. Relief filtered through her and she quickly realized it must be a boggart.

"Riddikulus!" The boggart changed to Goyle dancing around trying to get ferret Malfoy out of his pants.

Buffy chuckled at the scene before hurrying past. She turned around to see the boggart disappeared back to its hiding spot.

* * *

When Buffy had heard a scream that she was sure had come from Fleur, she thought she might investigate to see if she was all right. After making several turns Buffy realized two things. One that she was all turned around in the maze and two that she hadn't found any sign of Fleur not even red sparks. To get herself back on track, Buffy used the Four Point spell again. She had just made a right turn when she suddenly felt an intense amount of pain that brought her to her knees. Buffy looked around to see what had attacked her but saw nothing.

"_Buffy what's wrong? Are you hurt?"_ Harry asked through the link.

"_I don't know. It's like every sense in my body just intensified all at…"_ A thought just struck her. _"Harry, I think I just became the next slayer"._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive. I can see through the night clearly that I don't need the Lumos spell, and I suddenly feel stronger. It's better now. I think I can continue. Don't say anything about it until after the tournament."_

"_Okay, be careful."_

"_I will."_

Buffy got up and dusted herself off. Her wand light had extinguished when she fell but like she had told Harry she could now see better without it. Buffy continued walking taking right turns and left turns trying to find her way through the maze. She had been walking for fifteen minutes when she heard Cedric yell.

"What are you doing? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

At that Buffy began to run toward the direction Cedric's voice was coming from. Her slayer hearing picked up the sound of someone using the Crucio curse and then Cedric's screams.

With her new slayer speed and her new enhanced senses Buffy made it to where Cedric was in record time. What she saw was Krum standing over Cedric. Slayer instinct kicked in and Buffy kicked out with her foot a little harder than she needed to and sent Krum flying. In a defensive stance and her wand pointing at Krum, she waited to see if he would get up. When he didn't Buffy turned to Cedric who was sitting up panting heavily. Buffy dropped down beside him and began checking him over.

"Are you all right?"

"I am now thanks to you. How were you able to knock Krum out like that?" Cedric asked looking at the passed out Krum.

"It just sort of happened. Remember what we talked about this morning?" Cedric nodded.

"About you being the next…"

"Yeah, it happened a little bit go. It was really intense at first, but my sense are so much more enhanced now. Did you hear Fleur scream?"

"I did. Krum probably did the same thing to her as he did to me. Should we leave him here?"

"No I reckon we should send sparks for him. If not he might get eaten by a skwert."

"He would deserve it."

"I don't know something just doesn't seem right about his behavior."

Cedric just shrugged and used his wand to send red sparks into the air that remained over Krum's spot. Shakily Cedric stood and helped Buffy up.

"I guess we should get on with this. Be careful." Buffy said and then gave Cedric a quick kiss.

"You too."

The two started walking taking two different paths in the maze.

* * *

Buffy liked this advance healing power. The few injuries she had received had healed instantly. She sighed in relief when she got the sphinx riddle right. She used the four point spell and it pointed to the path on the right. With a sigh Buffy took it, and it wasn't long before she saw the cup gleaming as if the moonlight was making it sparkle. Buffy began to walk faster but she noticed Cedric come out of a different path a head of her. If she really wanted to she could use her slayer speed and beat him to the cup, but Buffy wanted to keep it fair. Besides she would rather Cedric win it. She and Harry were in the limelight enough already. She really didn't want to add more to it. Buffy did however start running, to at least make an effort, but kept her pace as close to normal human as she could. Suddenly Buffy felt herself began to fall and she let out a small scream as she hit the ground. She looked at her feet to see vines wrapped around her legs. They were trying to cover her whole body and began pulling her back. Her wand dropped and Buffy couldn't reach it.

"Let go of me!" Buffy tugged using her new slayer strength but the vines were magically enhanced. She tried to think quickly of a wandless magic spell that would help.

"Reducto!" Buffy looked up to see Cedric there with his wand out.

The spell shot out of his wand like a bullet an hit the vines blasting them away. Cedric reached down to pull Buffy away from the vines that were trying to grab her again and to help untangle her feet. Cedric could feel Buffy shaking as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks."

"Are you all right? When I heard you scream I had to come back."

"I'm glad you did, but you had to be right in front of the cup. You could have won this."

"Winning doesn't matter if something happened to you and you were hurt. I would gladly let Fleur win if it meant you were okay." Buffy gave him a warm loving smile. "Come on let's you and me finish this tournament together." Buffy nodded.

Buffy picked up her wand and she and Cedric ran together toward the cup. They both kept an eye out for any more traps. Slowing their pace Cedric turned to Buffy.

"Together?" Buffy shook her head. They both reached out at the same time, and soon they felt a pull just behind their navel.

* * *

Both Buffy and Cedric landed hard on the ground. The first thing they both did was make sure the other was okay. Once they were sure they looked around to see where they were at.

"Did anyone say anything to you about the cup being a portkey?" Cedric asked.

"No. Harry's contacting me. He wants to where we're at. Apparently they know we've vanished from the maze. "

"I have no clue." Cedric kept watch while Buffy had a conversation with Harry. "Someone's coming."

Buffy ended the conversation but left the link open so Harry could see what was going on. Cedric and Buffy both raised their wand and Buffy knew before her scar hurt that whoever was coming was evil. Before she could voice her thought she hissed in pain clutching at the back of her neck. The pain was so intense that Buffy's wand slipped from her hand and she fell to her knees. Cedric moved closer concerned about his girlfriend.

"Volde-mort." Buffy gasped.

Cedric looked up just as Peter Wormtail entered carrying a weakened Voldemort in his arms.

"Kill the spare!" Voldemort spoke. Wormtail raised his wand and pointed it at Cedric.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!

* * *

**Don't hate me too much. I hoping that I finally made her the slayer will soothe you a bit over this cliffhanger. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. First week of June at the latest.**

**Once again vote in the Poll on the Yahoo group Diedandlivedtwice or at . TTH readers will have to send me an email or review. TTH reader poll can be found in Chapter 20.**

**Please Review.**


	22. Escaping Voldemort

**As promised we'll start June off right with the answer you all have been waiting for "Did I kill Cedric?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and reviews really do help me get these chapters out quicker.**

**Remember to vote in the poll.**

* * *

Buffy pushed the pain she was feeling down and using her new slayer speed launched herself at Cedric. She made contact and they both fell to the ground hard. Buffy felt alive so she was sure the spell had missed them both. She looked down at Cedric to see that his eyes were closed and his skin was pale looking.

"Cedric! Cedric!" Buffy called out frantically.

Buffy felt herself being pulled away from Cedric magically and struggled to break free with little success. She found herself being held in place by a large Angel of Death statue. The handle of the sickle pressed closed to her throat leaving her no room to moves her head, and just enough room that she wouldn't be choked.

"Hurry! Do it now!" Voldemort spoke.

Buffy made sure the link to Harry was open as she watched Wormtail carry Voldemort over to the big cauldron and dropped him in.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

Wormtail floated a bone over to the cauldron and dropped it in.

"Flesh…of the servant…willing given…you will revive your master."

Buffy watched as Peter used a dagger and cut off his hand. Peter screamed in agony as he tossed the hand into the pot. After about a minute Wormtail got up and made his way toward Buffy with the dagger in his remaining hand. Buffy tried using her new strength to break free but it was useless.

"B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."

Buffy wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared. She stared him in the eyes as the dagger cut into her right arm. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming out. Once he had enough blood on the dagger, he walked over to the cauldron shaking the knife slightly so that the blood droplets would fall into the potion. As the potion began to bubble and soon burn Buffy was once again overwhelmed with pain from her scar. She could feel through the link that Harry was feeling it too. Buffy looked up to see that the cauldron was gone and there now stood a completely resurrected Voldemort.

Buffy watched as he walked toward Wormtail taking the wand he offered. Voldemort pressed the wand into Peter's ar

* * *

m and watched as the darken clouds above her began to take shape of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. It was the same symbol that appeared that night after the Quidditch World cup. The signal had the desired effect and almost instantly black puffs of smoke began to appear. Buffy soon found herself surrounded by Voldemort's followers. He took a moment to greet them. Buffy took interest in this part as Voldemort began to take off the mask of followers, made them kneel, and called them by name. She noticed he called the names Crabbe and Goyle. When he took off Lucius Malfoy's mask and brought him to his knees, despite the situation she was in she found the sight of Lucius Malfoy on ground enjoyable. Buffy watched as Voldemort gave Wormtail a version of his hand back. When Voldemort moved toward Cedric Buffy began to struggle more fiercely. She didn't want Voldemort touching Cedric. She knew she was probably going to end up dead as well but maybe she could distract him and keep him away from Cedric.

"Leave him alone you big ugly wanker!" Voldemort and his followers turned to stare at her.

"Elizabeth Potter, I had almost forgotten you were here. I'd introduce you…but word has it that the Potter twins are almost as famous as me these days." Buffy kept her face impassive as Voldemort's wand pressed firmly into the bottom of her chin. "How lies have fed your legend. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago?"

"_Hang in there Buffy. Everyone is working real hard to find you and Cedric. Buffy is Cedric dead?"_

"_I don't know. I thought I got to him before the spell could hit him, but he's been unconscious and hasn't moved since then. I think he's dead."_

"_We'll get through this. I may not be there with you but I am with you. We are stronger when we're together."_

" _Let's just hope you being here through the link is enough."_

Buffy was brought out of her mind talk with Harry when Voldemort grabbed her neck with his fingers pressing into the scar. Buffy hissed in the best she could as he had pulled her forward, and the handle of the sickle was cutting off her air. When he finally let go Bufft felt dizzy and close to unconsciousness.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Elizabeth." Buffy was suddenly released and her body dropped to the ground. "Pick up your wand Potter. I said pick it up! Get up! Get up!"

Buffy stood slowly her eyes never leaving Voldemort. She held out her hand toward her wand and it flew into her hand.

"Very good. What information I was given about you was very accurate. You've been taught how to duel I presume? First we bow to each other. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners would he?"

"I think he would make an exception when it comes to you Moldy-Wart."

Having Buffy mock him a second time enraged him and he flew at her intending to knock her down and use the Cruciatus Curse on her. Buffy used Slayer speed and instinct and rushed at him kicking out as she passed. She stood with her wand out in a defensive pose ready to move when he fires again.

* * *

Buffy had done good avoiding his spells and even got a few wandless ones in on him but her luck had run out when she zigged instead of zagged and was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. Buffy lay on the ground twitching in agony. She was trying her best to draw strength from her slayer side in hopes of beating down the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. The pain stopped suddenly as Voldemort advanced on her preparing to deliver the killing shot. What happened next had taken everyone by surprise as Voldemort was suddenly being attacked by little creatures. Buffy looked up to see Cedric rushing over to her. She was overjoyed that he was alive but she would have to dwell on that later. Cedric took Buffy's hand and they both had their wands out.

"I'm going to kill him first and then you will follow. Once you are dead your brother will be next.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Cedric while they both had their wand pointed at him. Buffy's wand began to glow red just as she spoke the spell she sent at Voldemort. At the same time Buffy had done her spell Voldemort did the killing curse. The two spells hit each other in the middle. The two spells were pushing at each other trying to gain ground. Buffy with the help of Godric Gryffindor was keeping the playing field even. Cedric squeezed Buffy's hand offering her a silent encouragement. They both knew if Buffy didn't at least maintain her spell they would both be dead. Beads of sweat began to form on Buffy's face and Voldemort's spells was beginning to push her spell back towards her.

"_Can't hold it much longer. Need help to arrive."_ Buffy thought to Harry.

What happened was a shocker for all of them. The dark cloudy sky suddenly became clear. Beams of moonlight began to fall from the sky. When the beams hit the ground they began to form into ghostly figures. Buffy didn't recognize any of the ghosts as they made a ghostly barrier to keep the Death Eaters away. Five more beams came shooting out of the moon. Two beams landed in the center of the two spells effectively keeping them from connecting. One was an elderly looking man and the other was Bertha Jenkins. Buffy recognized her from her picture in the Daily Prophet. The remaining three beams landed by Buffy and Cedric. As they took form Buffy recognized all three. They were her parents and Barty Crouch SR.

"You can let go now Buffy. He cannot harm you." Her father told her.

The red glow around her wand had disappeared and the spell had stopped. Buffy was exhausted and her body dropped into Cedric's waiting arms.

"We will hold them at bay. Both of you get to the cup and return to Hogwarts. You must hurry we will not be able to stay here long." Lily told them.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"You and brother are strongest when you're together. Potter Twin Wish-craft." James said with a smile. "No go!"

"Wait!" Barty Crouch Sr. said. "You must tell Dumbledore that my son is at Hogwarts."

"Buffy! Cedric! You must go now!" Lily said urgently.

"Ready?' Buffy asked Cedric. He nodded. "Make sure you're holding on tight to me."

Cedric tightened his hold on her. Buffy pointed to the cup and made a "come here" motion. The cup flew into her hands and the effect of the portkey was instant.

* * *

Buffy and Cedric hit the ground hard and Buffy rolled from Cedric's gasp and the cup rolled from hers. Buffy tried to move but her body ached fiercely and her head was swimming. Even the grass beneath her seemed to be moving. The next thing she picked up on were the very loud voices of people around her.

"Buffy!" Harry's voice called to his sister. Dumbledore who was right beside Harry grabbed Buffy and turned her over.

"Buffy!"

"Here." Buffy said slowly opening her eyes. "Help me sit up."

Harry helped her sit up and she looked around to see that Cedric was also sitting up his father and Emily beside him.

"Miss Potter, Mister Diggory, if you feel up to it I would like to take this discussion to Dumbledore's office and you can tell us what happened."

"Sure. Professor Dumbledore a word alone before we go."

"Of course Miss Potter." Dumbledore said as he helped her to stand. Buffy was a little wobbly. She and Dumbledore walked over toward the maze entrance.

"Barty Crouch Sr. is dead. His ghost form along with some others helped Cedric and me to get out of that graveyard. As we were getting ready to leave he told me that his son is at Hogwarts."

"I was afraid of that. After you and Mr. Diggory disappeared, I suspected that someone may not be who I thought they were. Did he tell you who his son might be?"

"No there wasn't time."

"Then I will deal with it after you and Mr. Diggory talk to the Minister." Buffy nodded. "Let's rejoin the others."

Buffy and Dumbledore began to walk back toward the others. About halfway back Buffy's legs gave out and only Dumbledore's hand on her arm kept her from completely falling.

"Buffy what's wrong?"

Dumbledore asked as Cedric, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Rupert, Joyce, and Fudge came running over. McGonagall and the other staff members kept everyone else back.

"I used a lot of energy in my fight against Voldemort. It's nothing my potion from Madam Pomfrey won't cure."

"Come on Harry, you and I will go get it and we'll meet them at Dumbledore's office."

Sirius said and after a few seconds Harry nodded and began walking with Sirius. Remus moved and lifted Buffy into his arms and led the way back to the castle. Dumbledore stopped to talk to the teachers.

"I want all students to go back to their dorms and stay their till morning. I want each head of house to make sure that they get there and understand not to leave. Then I want you Minerva, Severus, and Alastor to join us in my office." The staff nodded.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore conjured up some chairs and a couch for Buffy to lie on. Remus laid her down on the couch just as there was a tapping on the window. Dumbledore opened the window and Willow's owl flew in and went over to Buffy. She landed on the arm of the couch and Buffy sat up taking the message he held. With a shaky hand Buffy opened it. By the time Buffy had finished reading the letter Sirius and Harry had joined them.

"Harry, do you have my potion?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah here it is."

"Thanks. Will you read this so everyone can hear?" Harry handed her the potion and took the letter. Buffy downed the potion and sat back with her eyes closed waiting for the potion to take effect.

"Dear Buffy, I'm afraid that this letter is the bearer of bad news. Kendra was killed this afternoon in the school library by a vampire named Drusilla. She and her boyfriend Spike had caught us by surprise by attacking during the day. They had come in through the entrance that Angel sometimes used. Her death was quick and she didn't suffer as Drusilla snapped her neck. I know you were worried about becoming the slayer and I hope that Kendra's death didn't make you the next slayer. I will write again soon hopefully with news that Angelus, Spike, and Drusilla have been dusted. Take care you friend Willow."

"I'm the new Slayer. It happened during the third task. It hit me very suddenly like all my senses had been turned up to their highest level all at once. It was very painful and Harry felt it through our link. After that I could see in the dark just as clearly as if it was day. I'm also a lot stronger. I kicked out at Krum when I saw him standing over Cedric after using the Cruciatus Curse on him."

"Yes that would explain the foot bruise in the middle of Mr. Krum chest." Dumbledore told her and Buffy blushed.

"I didn't mean to kick him that hard. I just sort of reacted."

"Miss Potter, are sure you that you are the slayer?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Pretty sure, the evidence is overwhelming so far. Remus, remember that test Mr. Wyndam-Pryce said the Watcher's use once a girl becomes the slayer?"

"I do. Is this your way of saying you want to take the test?" Remus asked her.

"Yes, then we can move on to the topic of Voldemort being back."

Buffy stood up feeling much better after taking the potion. Dumbledore made room while Remus conjured a dagger. Buffy stood with her back facing Remus. She closed her eyes and waited. She knew the exact moment he had thrown the dagger. Buffy turned around catching the dagger mere inches from her body. After catching the dagger she began to look it over.

"You do nice work Remus. Can I keep this?"

"We'll see." Remus told her.

"I think that we have thoroughly proven that Buffy is indeed the next slayer. Let's all sit. She and Mr. Diggory can tell is what happened after they touched the cup."

Buffy and Cedric began telling the other's about the graveyard and Pettigrew coming in carrying a much weakened Voldemort.

"Voldemort had ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric. He shot the killing curse at Cedric and I took a chance that my new speed would get us clear. When I looked down at Cedric he wasn't moving and was pale. I thought the spell had hit him and he was dead."

"I think my head hit a rock when we landed. I remember you screaming my name and that was it until I woke up."

"Miss Potter, what happened next?" Fudge asked.

Buffy explained about the cauldron and how Pettigrew dropped Voldemort's weakened body in. She explained the about the bone and about Pettigrew cutting off his hand.

"I'm surprised the rat had the courage." Sirius mumbled.

"I think he was more afraid of what would happen if he didn't. For the spell to be complete he needed blood of an enemy taken forcibly."

"He cut you?" Remus asked. Buffy nodded and Sirius exploded.

"That wanker! I'll kill him!"

"Your right arm right?" Harry asked. Buffy nodded. "I felt the pain in my arm when he did it."

"Let me see your arm Buffy." Joyce said as left Rupert's side and knelt down beside her to look at her arm.

"It's okay. I think slayer healing took care of it."

Joyce took Buffy's right arm and began to look it over. The cut had indeed closed and scabbed over. It looked like it was a day old already.

"This is where he cut you?" Buffy nodded at Joyce.

"I do love this slayer healing."

Buffy continued her story telling them about Voldemort rising and about the dark mark. She told them about the Death Eaters coming and how she and Voldemort dueled.

"I did pretty good avoiding him until he got a lucky shot in on me with the Cruciatus Curse. I was in such pain and I looked up to see Voldemort advancing on me. The spell stopped just as he was about to mutter the killing curse."

"I woke up and no one noticed. When I saw Buffy twitching on the ground in pain I sent a spell at Voldemort. Then, I ran over to check on Buffy."

"Voldemort fired the killing curse at the same time that I fired a spell. At first neither one of was gaining ground but it didn't take long for me to start tiring, and I made a wish that help would arrive."

"What happened next?" Dumbledore asked.

"Potter Twin Wish-craft happened." Buffy explained what happened with the moon beams and the spirits. "Cedric held me, and I grabbed the cup and we came back here. What's going to happen now?"

"The Ministry will be making a statement soon. The wizarding world needs to know what kind of danger it's in. If you all will excuse me." With that the minister left Dumbledore's office.

"I suggest that you take the children and use…" There was a knock on his door. "Come in."

* * *

**Gotcha those of you who thought I had killed Cedric. **

**There will probably only be one more chapter after this one.**

**Please Review.**


	23. Barty Crouch JR

**Sorry about the long wait but I was blocked for a bit.**

**Thank you to my reviewers. You guys are the best. **

**This is a short chapter but it was a great set up for the last chapter that I promise I will have out sooner than this one.**

* * *

The door opened to Dumbledore's office to admit McGonagall, Snape, and Moody bringing up the rear. Buffy slayer senses picked up on the evil that entered the room and she knew that one of the three that just entered was Barty Crouch JR. The only thing is she wasn't sure who it was, but her money was on Moody because it's always the DA teacher. Buffy made her way over to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, he's here." Buffy told him.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, there is a very strong evil presence that wasn't here before."

Dumbledore nodded. Buffy used her link to talk to Harry.

"_Barty Crouch JR. is in the room. Be on your guard."_

"_Who do you think it is?"_

"_I say Moody. Think about it two out of three years it's been our DA teacher. Why should this time be any different?" _Harry and Buffy turned toward Dumbledore as he began to speak.

"It would seem that we have an imposter among us. This person has just entered and is the one who put the Imperius Curse on Mr. Krum. Now I could check wands to see whose wand recently used the curse but I believe if we wait long enough we will have not only the answer to that but also the answer to who has been stealing potion supplies to make poly juice potion."

By this time Rupert, Joyce, Sirius, Remus, Amos, and Cedric had their wands out and at the ready. Cedric moved closer to Buffy and Harry. Cedric was the first one to notice the change coming over Moody. It was as if his face was getting longer.

"I guess we know who the imposter is." Cedric said as he pointed to Moody.

All wands were now pointing at Moody who face was moving as if someone was sculpting it. Now that everyone knew he was the imposter he didn't bother trying to hide his grunts. They all watched as the imposter reached up and literally pulled out his left eye out and dropped it to the ground. It wasn't long before Moody turned into Barty Crouch JR.

"_What did I tell you? It's always the DA teacher. I think I'll write a book called that one day."_ Buffy said to Harry. Harry's response was to just roll his eyes at her.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Snape was the first to speak.

"Good heavens." McGonagall gasped.

"Severus, if you would be so kind to get us some Veritaserum. I would like to have truth answers to the question I'm about to ask."

"Right away Headmaster." Snape left out of the office in a hurry.

* * *

It didn't take long for Snape to return and when he did Crouch tried to struggle out of Amos and Rupert's grip. Everyone watched as Dumbledore forced Crouch's mouth open and then forced him to drink. It didn't take long for the potion to take effect.

"How did you escape Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Polyjuice Potion containing some of my mom's hairs. Mother was dying and convinced dad to get me out. They came to visit and when my father left it was with me as my mother. My mother drank polyjuice potion until she died. They buried her under my name believing she was me."

"What happened when you returned home?" Dumbledore asked next.

"My father staged my mother's death. Had a private funeral and there is a grave in the yard, but the grave is empty."

"Do you know what happened to Bertha Jorkins?"

"Yes. She discovered that I was hiding at my father's home when she came to deliver papers to him. She confronted him about it. He put a very powerful memory charm on her. She was later killed by my master."

"What happened at the World Cup?"

"My father was keeping me under his control by using the Imperius Curse. What he didn't know was I was getting stronger and was able at times to be myself again. One of these times happened when those Death Eaters who had turned their back on my master appeared. The sound of their voices awoke me. I was angry. My father left me with Winky in our tent. Winky wanted me safe and used her own magic to bind me to her. She pulled me into the forest and that was when I saw Potter. I got as close as I could to her took her wand and then pushed her down the hill. I wanted to show those Death Eaters loyalty. I used the wand I stole and conjured the Dark Mark. The Ministry arrived and started firing stunning spells. Winky was hit which meant I was stunned as well but the bond had been broken. My father found me and took me home once the Ministry left the forest and once again I was under the curse once more."

"What happened to your father?"

"My master came for me and freed me and the placed my father under the same curse that he imprisoned me under. My master had my father write letters to the Ministry saying he was ill. But Wormtail neglected his duties and my father escaped. He was going to Dumbledore to tell him the truth about everything. My master sent word of my father's escape. He told me to stop him at all cost. I had been patrolling the forest when I saw him talking to Potter I knew I had to stop him before he ruined everything. I kept myself hidden and when their backs were turned I stunned Potter and Diggory. Then I killed my father. I transfigured his body to a bone and buried him."

"Did you put both Harry's and Buffy's name in the cup?"

"Yes." Crouch answered simply.

"And tonight…"

"I turned the cup into a portkey. My Master's plan worked and I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards."

"Where is Alastor Moody?"

"In the DA office in a trunk that is being hidden by an invisibility cloak."

"Severus please go see if the Minister is still on the grounds and bring him up here. Minerva, I want you, Amos, and Rupert to stand guard here. Sirius and I will go retrieve Alastor. Remus and Joyce please escort the children to your quarters. Do not let them go back to their dorms." Remus and Joyce nodded.

Once Buffy had collected Willow's owl the three children and two adults left.

* * *

Remus and Joyce had taken the children back to the room Remus shared with Sirius. Remus had suggested that Buffy and Cedric should get cleaned up. Buffy opted to go first and smiled when she saw that the bathtub was already ready for her and her pajamas were waiting for her. Buffy knew this had to be Dobby's doing and she would have to thank the elf. Buffy stripped out of her tournament clothes and pulled her brown hair out of the ponytail it was in. She stepped into the tub and it felt blissful to her. At first she just closed her eyes and let the steaming water take control of her weary body. After a few minutes of just sitting there Buffy let's herself go under the water and let her hair get wet. When she comes back up she grabs the shampoo and begins to wash her hair. When she was done shampooing her hair, she used a bit of wandless magic to rinse out the shampoo. She repeated the process this time with conditioner. Now with her hair clean Buffy worked on cleaning herself. By the time she was clean the water was all murky. Climbing out of the bath tub she began drying herself. She put her nightclothes and then called to Dobby."

"Dobby." There was a popping sound and Buffy smiled as the elf appeared.

"What can Dobby do for Buffy Potter?"

"Could you refill the tub for Cedric?"

"Of course Buffy Potter. Professor Dumbledore has told Dobby to wait on the Potter Twins and friends." Dobby snapped his finger once and the water was gone. On the second snap the tub was filling up.

"Thank you Dobby! You're the best!" Dobby smiled proudly at the praise. "Could you bring us up some tea and maybe some cookies?"

"Dobby will bring it right away."

"Thank you Dobby."

Dobby disappeared and Buffy gathered her stuff and walked out of the bath. Cedric's mother and Emily had joined them while she was in the bath.

"Buffy who were you talking to in there?" Joyce asked.

"Dobby. I had him refill the tub for Cedric and asked him if he would…"

Before Buffy could finish her sentence two platters with tea cups, cookies, and a tea kettle appeared on the table in front of the couch.

"Dobby said Dumbledore has given him permission to get us whatever we want and I thought some tea and cookie might be good snack."

"That was a good idea Buffy." Remus told her with a smile.

Cedric headed for the bathroom while Buffy took a seat on the couch beside Harry to have some tea and cookies.

* * *

The next morning by the time the children had gotten up Dumbledore was there to talk to them.

"Barty Crouch JR. was sentence by Minister Fudge to be kissed by the Dementors. The sentence has been carried out. Rupert, Joyce, the Ministry have sent some personnel to your house to strengthen the wards that are protecting Harry and Buffy." Joyce and Dumbledore nodded.

"Will they be strong enough Albus?" Sirius asked

"They should be. There will be almost as many wards on the house as there is here at Hogwarts. Minister Fudge statement about the return of Voldemort was in all the wizarding papers so no one should be unaware. Buffy your new watcher arrived during the night while you slept. Before you ask I've given him Veritaserum and he is who he says he is. He's waiting to meet you."

"Okay." Buffy said a bit hesitantly.

"Your family is welcome to come along. Shall we go? Breakfast will be starting soon and then there is the closing ceremony to finish." Everyone nodded.

Buffy, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Rupert, and Joyce followed Buffy up to Dumbledore's office. When he opened the door Rupert's mouth dropped open.

"Hello Rupert."

* * *

**I know a bit of a cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself. I promise to have the next chapter up soon. The next chapter will be the last one for this story.**

**Remember to vote in the poll.**

**Please Review.**


	24. Going Home

**As promised here is the final chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers who reviewed and to all my readers who stuck with me. **

**I have a total of 239 reviews between the two sites. You all ROCK!**

**You guys were good at guessing Buffy's watcher. **

**Remember to vote in the poll I will keep it open till September.**

* * *

"Ethan Rayne, you old scallywag. You're Buffy's watcher?" Rupert asked as he came in to shake Ethan's hand (He's a good Ethan not chaotic just mischievous).

"That's right Rupes. When they found out that the newest slayer was also a witch they chose me since I come from a family of watcher's and wizards. So you are Elizabeth Potter and this must be Harry."

"I am and I preferred to be called Buffy."

"Buffy it is then. I would like for you to start reading this." Ethan handed her the book with the word Vampyre on it.

"I like this one. It was quite informative."

"You read this book already? When? How?" Ethan asked.

"There's a copy in the library. Remember Remus and Harry, I was reading almost nonstop last year when I found it after Faith left."

"I remember. I had to take it away from you at night or you wouldn't sleep." Remus reminded her.

"That's good. I suggest that you look through it and refresh your memory for I will be testing you tomorrow."

"You could test me right now. I never forget anything I read. I have a photographic memory." Buffy told him with a smile.

Ethan gave her a quick verbal quiz and she got all the questions right. After that they left Dumbledore's office and went to breakfast.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up raising his hand up and signaling for quiet. The students immediately quieted and looked up at the headmaster.

"Ludo Bagman is here to announce who the Tri-Wizard tournament winner is."

"Thank you Albus. After much debate and much consideration, it has been decided that since Mr. Diggory would have won had he not gone back to help Miss Potter he was awarded extra points by the judges. Since Mr. Diggory and Miss Potter touched the cup at the same time we're they both are winners of the Tri-wizard cup. Miss Potter, Mr. Diggory, please join me up here." The Hogwarts crowd began to clap and cheer as Cedric and Buffy stood. Buffy looked up at the teacher's table to see that all her family was clapping including her new watcher. As the clapping and cheering quieted down Bagman went to hand them the money. He had given them both a bag containing five hundred galleons.

"Now if one of you will come on the other side we'd like to have some pictures done."

Buffy went on to the other side and when Bagman wanted them both to hold the cup they were hesitant. Both Bagman and Dumbledore assured them it was no longer a portkey. Cedric and Buffy held the cup both gald that nothing happened. The first picture was just Buffy and Cedric. Then McGonagall and Sprout stood beside their respective student being their heads. The last picture was the two Champions with Dumbledore and Bagman's. Everyone began to clap and cheer again as they returned to their seats.

* * *

After breakfast Buffy spent some time getting to know her watcher and they worked out a schedule for training. Training would start on Monday so that gave Buffy the weekend to relax. She left the room that would be their training room and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. When she reached the portrait, she gave the password. Her slayer hearing could hear that it sounded like everyone was in the Common Room trying to be quiet. Buffy walked in and everyone began to clap and cheer. There was a banner up that said Tri-Wizard champion.

"Congratulations Buffy!" Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry cried out.

George came over to her and placed a crown on her head that blinked TRI-WIZARD CHAMPION.

"This is great."

"Tell us what happened last night. Did you and Cedric really see You Know Who?" Seamus asked.

Buffy nodded and told them all about the third task and how Voldemort returned. She told them about becoming the Slayer and they were really interested in that.

* * *

Joyce, Remus, Sirius, and Rupert stayed for a few days after the task. Rupert wanted to spend some time catching up with Ethan. The two along with Sirius even played a few pranks on certain members of the staff and few students mainly Slytherins. Once they had left Buffy's life had fallen into a routine. She would go to classes as normal and on the days she had DADA she would spend it doing extra training with Ethan while everyone else had a free period. After classes she and Ethan would do their regular training session before she would head to dinner. After dinner she would spend time either studying for her end of the year exams or spend time with Cedric in the library. On the weekends Buffy didn't have to train so she got to spend that time with her friends. Today was Saturday and Buffy had woken up early and was feeling a bit antsy and wanted to go for a run. She got up and quickly changed. Thinking she better tell some where she was going Buffy opened the link to Harry.

"_Going somewhere?" _Harry thought spoke as soon as the link was open.

""_I just thought I should let you know I'm going for a run. What are you doing up this early? I thought I would have to wake you."_

"_Ron's snoring woke me up. Want some company?"_

"_Sure. I'll wait for you down here."_

"_Be down in a few."_ Harry told her than closed the link from his end.

Buffy began stretching while she waited for Harry to come down the stair. Five minutes later Buffy looked up to see her brother wearing matching sweats.

"Let's go." Harry said with a smile.

Harry and Buffy left the Gryffindor tower and headed down the stairs. They met up with Sir Nicholas and chatted for a minute before continuing to head outside. Once they were outside Buffy tagged Harry's shoulder.

"Tag, you're it."

Buffy started running down toward Hadgrid's not really using much of her slayer strength. She looked back to see that Harry was running after her.

"Now you're it." Harry tagged her and then bolted ahead of her.

Buffy laughed and then put more speed in to her run to catch Harry. Buffy caught up with him about three-fourths of the way to Hagrid's hut. She tags him as she passed by making sure to stay out of his reach. Harry caught up with her at Hagrid's.

"Ready to head back up or do you need to rest?" Buffy asked Harry.

"Amazingly enough I'm ready to go. Come on, I'll race you back to the top."

The two raced back to the top and Buffy won but Harry had kept good pace with Buffy and she was using her slayer strength to run with. They repeated the race going back down and this time Harry beat her.

"Harry, I think you've picked up on some of my slayer speed through our bond."

"You mean you didn't let me win?" Harry asked his sister. Buffy shook her head no. "Wow."

"Should we tell Ethan or should we wait?" Buffy asked him.

"Let's wait until we return home. That will gives us a chance to run a few test of our own."

Buffy nodded. She and Harry looked toward Hagrid's hut when they heard the door open.

"Harry…Buffy…what brings ya two down here so early?"

"We didn't wake you did we Hagrid?" Buffy asked.

"No, I was up already when I heard talking. Now what brings ya down here?"

"Buffy and I were just racing. She felt like running and I thought I'd keep her company."

Harry told him. They talked for a bit before Hagrid reminded them breakfast would be ready soon. Harry and Buffy raced off once again.

* * *

Once again the end of the year had come. With the threat of Voldemort possibly attacking at any chance he gets, Ethan and Rupert were riding the train back with the children. Cedric sat in the same compartment with them. Buffy was snuggled up to him listening to the conversation. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were mostly talking about Rita Skeeter and her nosy reporting. Ethan and Giles were talking about getting Ethan settled in to the house. Buffy was glad the Giles had a big house. Then a bit of a sad look fell on her face.

"You feeling okay love?" Cedric asked seeing Buffy's look.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about next year. It's your last year. I don't want you to leave." Buffy pouted a bit.

"That's still a whole year off and I promise I'll visit often. That pout is cute on you." Cedric said right before he leaned down and kissed her. "Feel better now?"

"I do." Buffy said giving him a smile at his distraction technique.

They talked until the train pulled into the station. They gathered there things and Buffy greeted Cedric family which was his mother, father, and his Uncle Andy who was there to get Emily. They kissed once again.

"I'll come see you in a few days. I love you." Cedric kissed her again.

"I'm looking forward to it. I've got to go. Giles doesn't want Harry and I out in public for too long. I love you too."

This time Buffy kissed him and then ran off to where Giles, Ethan, and Harry were waiting. The luggage had already gone ahead having been taken by Giles' house elves. Giles took Buffy's hand while Ethan took Harry's and they apparated home.

**The End**

* * *

**That's the end of this story. The next story will be a few months in coming as I have no idea at the moment where I'm going to take and how I'm going to get Umbridge in it.**

**Please Review**


End file.
